


An Elf, a Veela, and a Kitsune

by Graydove71



Series: An Elf, a Veela, and a Kitsune [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Bottom Harry Potter, Creature Harry Potter, Creature Inheritance, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Evil Albus Dumbledore, Gen, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), Good Slytherins, Good Tom Riddle, Hermione Granger Bashing, House Elves, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Not Beta Read, Out of Character, Protective Neville Longbottom, Protective Remus Lupin, Regulus Black Lives, Regulus Black is Harry's parent, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sentient Hogwarts, Switch Draco Malfoy, Top Blaise Zabini, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 66,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22394647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graydove71/pseuds/Graydove71
Summary: Harry comes into his creature inheritance as a Submissive Kitsune leading him find out the real truth of those closest to him as well as allowing him to meet his destined mates.  Though the tags of True Mates is listed there will be no sex scenes between Blaise/Draco/Harry only cuddling due to their ages.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini, Fabian Prewett/Gideon Prewett/Arthur Weasley, Fred Weasley/George Weasley/Other(s), Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Regulus Black/James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Series: An Elf, a Veela, and a Kitsune [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631512
Comments: 169
Kudos: 1681





	1. Walk into the Great Hall

I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters they are the property of JK.

Harry had to get away from his friends for the moment just for a small piece of mind without listening to Ron bad mouth Slytherins when he was trying to study, and he also did not need to listen to Hermione get on his case to be extra careful due to the escape of Sirius Black from the Wizarding prison. Rubbing the bridge of his nose Harry stuffed his hands into his pockets as he began to walk around the Lake when suddenly a wave of pain racked his body. Harry let out a screech as he collapsed into the dew damp grass before he passed out.

Unknown to Harry up at the Castle everyone else was shocked as the Hogwarts began to shake for a moment or two before settling down, with all but two inside were shocked to say the least. Two inside felt a small surge in the magical cores and a smile spread across their faces as they felt that there Mate had finally had gone through their own creature inheritance. The Elf and the Veela shared a look having already found each other and wanted nothing more than to go in search of their Mate to protect and care for them. Unfortunately due to the shaking of the castle the staff ordered the students to stay where they were until the event could be looked into.

"Hello Little One are you hurt?" a familiar voice asked as Harry returned to consciousness. Letting out a groan Harry looked up in shocked to see Neville kneeling before with a soft expression on his face. Harry opened to ask Neville about being called "Little One" but is shocked when rather than words coming out of his mouth some small yips came out. "Ah don't be afraid Little One I will not hurt you," Neville said evidently mistaking the meaning behind the yips coming from Harry's mouth, When Harry had not moved or even let out another sound Neville hesitantly held out a hand to Harry who found himself sniffing the offered appendage. Harry let out a content sigh as he smelled a mix of dirt and lavender that seems to fit his friend. "It seems you are comfortable with me if you are okay I would like to take you to someone to take a look at that paw of yours," Neville said keeping his voice soft and comforting.

"Paw," thought Harry as he looked down and let out a surprised yip as he saw rather than his hands but a pair of paws covered in dark brown fur the same color of his hair. Now that Harry thought about it his left hand did hurt making Harry think that he had fallen on it when he collapsed before this happened. After seeing his new paws Harry's yip had broken Neville's heart as he saw what look like the small fox-like creature begin to freak out. Wanting to comfort the creature Neville reached out his hand and ran it gently down the brown fur fox's back. At the first touch Harry tensed expecting a blow like he would have gotten at the Dursleys but to his shock Neville just began to rub Harry's back causing Harry to actually let out a purr and close his eyes. Neville let out small chuckle as it seemed he had been accepted so as gently as he could he lifted the transformed Harry into his arms making sure not to touch the hurt paw before he headed up to the Castle.

"Mr Longbottom? What are you doing out of the Castle?" a voice asked neither angry like Snape or the sternness that McGonagall would have.

"I was in the greenhouses Professor Lupin what is wrong?" Neville asked cradling Harry's body to his chest.

"You did not feel Hogwarts shake?" Lupin asked lifting his eyebrow especially as he saw the creature being held by the boy as well as taking in a familiar scent coming off of it.

"Um no though I did find this guy hurt on the grounds and with Hagrid out dealing with Buckbeak I was going to see if I could find anyone to help him," Neville said scratching Harry's behind one of his ears making Harry let out another soft purr.

"I could take a look if you wish, follow me to my office," Lupin said leading Neville his nose twitching as it caught a familiar scent on the air. When they got to Lupin's office he made Neville lay Harry down on his desk so he could take a look at the hurt creature. Harry quivered in fear a little for as he was placed on the desk he had managed to catch sight of himself in a mirror and saw what he looked like now. Harry found that he appeared to be a small fox like creature his fur was a uniformed dark brown hair though he did detect a small white patch on his forehead where his scar was, but most shocking was his tails which unlike a normal fox with just a single tail Harry had two.

"Um Professor what type of creature is this?" Harry heard Neville asked as Lupin took out his wand to cast a diagnostic spell on Harry before turning to Neville.

"What you found Neville, my boy is called a Kitsune though I doubt it is a pure breed if I was to take a guess this is actually a student that has gone through its creature inheritance. That also might be why the Castle shook as a way to let us know that someone had gone thru it." Lupin explained as he took the parchment his wand had produced with the results of the spell. Both Harry and Neville looked on in shocked as the normally calm Professor let out a curse as he read over the parchment.

"Professor?" Neville asked unconsciously reaching down and rubbing Harry's back seeing the swear had started him as well.

"Sorry Neville, but it seems according to this beside his hurt front paw there is a history of abuse and malnourished," Lupin said turning to face Neville with a sad look. "If you would be so kind could you go to either Snape or Pomfrey and give them this and ask for some potions while I see to the poor kit's paw. Neville looking grim faced gave a silent nod as he took the parchment and headed to the Hospital wing to get the potions. As soon as Neville had left the room Lupin gently rubbed Harry's back. "Oh pup I am so sorry that you had to experience that I know James and Lily would be furious if they had read that. Harry let out a yip of surprised as he tilted his head up the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Lupin let out a small laugh, "No it is not obvious by sight but you see I am a werewolf and I smell your scent my pup so similar to your parents I know it could be no one else. "Now let's see to that paw of yours," Lupin said as he case a spell to fix Harry's new paw. As soon as it was fixed Lupin looked at the door tilting his hear to see if he could hear anyone coming. "I am guessing that you are confused at the moment pup having been raised by Petunia, something else your parents would be pissed at, you see around thirteenth birthday magic users can come into their inheritance it seems that yours was a creature inheritance. You see there is creature blood running through most magic using families though not everyone changes. Also I will be unable to turn you back to yourself," Lupin said running a comforting hand down Harry's back when he saw Harry deflate at the news. "Sorry pup but you can be changed back all you have to do is find your Mates," Lupin said letting out a small chuckle. "Yes Mates Harry you will have two based on your tails they will also be creatures and you should be able to find them by their scents, however, based on the fact that you became a Kitsune you are going to be the submissive in the relationship. For when you come into your inheritance the submissive will always become their their full creature as a way to show their dominants why they need protection and care," Lupin said.

After hearing this Harry mind began to panic for what if his dominants did not want a freak like him for as the Dursleys were always telling him he was a waste of space that no one would ever love. Unconsciously Harry curled up into a ball and let out a whimper. Lupin's heart broke at the sight of the pup only able to guess what was happening by what he had read in the note. Without a second thought Lupin picked up Harry and pulled him into his chest to comforted the boy. Harry let out more whimpers as Lupin rubbed his back to calm him down. When Harry finally did Harry found himself sniffing the older male's scent finding it to be a mix of the wolf and parchment. Harry felt a small jolt of thrill at the smell of parchment but the other smell let him know that Lupin was not his Mate. Lupin let out a chuckle as Harry calmed down and sniffed him though he was shocked to see Harry react a little to his scent by wagging his tails for a moment before stopping. At the sound of feet approaching his office Lupin put Harry back on the desk with a quick promise that he would keep Harry's identity a secret. To Lupin's shock it wasn't Pomfrey that came busted in but an angry Snape followed by a scared Neville.

"Longbottom has just informed us that we have a student go through its creature inheritance before he shared a list of appalling abuse done to the student," Snape said sending a small glare at Lupin before placing his potion bag on the desk next to Harry making jump and quiver in fear. "I am sorry for what you have been through," Snape said in a more gentle tone that Harry had ever heard him use as he began to pull potions out the bag and placing them on the table. Snape hated the idea of any child being mistreated no matter who it was. "Now due to your size a full serving of potion would be too much for you I think I will have to use other methods," Snape said rolling his eyes at the shocked looked on both Neville and Lupin's faces at his behavior Snape than pulled out a eye dropper and filled it a nourishment potion. "Mr. Longbottom if you would gently hold the dear child as I give him the potion," Snape ordered not trusting the wolf with this as he gently lifted the Kitsune head and waited for the transformed student to open its mouth not wanting to force it. Harry was so shocked at Snape's attitude he could not help but open his mouth and let it be filled by the potion. Harry swallowed the potion as Snape filled the eye dropper again with a potion this time one to heal some of the injuries that lingered from Harry time at the Dursleys.

As Harry opened his mouth to get this potion he sniffed at the dour Potion Master getting hints of various potion ingredients and some hints of a scent that reminded him of his youth that he could not quite place though it did make Harry let out a soft sigh and close his eyes wagging his tails. The moment was broken as Lupin let out a small chuckled making Harry recall where he was and who he was sniffing. Feeling embarrassed Harry brought his new tails under him which only made Lupin chuckles some more and even made Snape showed a small indulgent smile wanting to make the unknown student feel safe as he work on administrating the potions. Neville just stood opened mouth as he kept the two tailed Kitsune in place at the shocking behavior of the Potion Master. Noticing the others giving him strange looks a slight blush spread across Snape's face. "I will not let an abuse student down.... knowing what is like," Snape said softly further shocking the others and making Lupin himself blush as he recalled what he knew about Snape's home life when they had been in school. "But be warned if this is shared I will not hesitate giving you detention til the end of the school year," Snape said arching his eye brow at both Longbottom and the transformed student.

"You do not need to fear it coming from me Sir," Neville said as he also knew what it was like in a tough home when he was not at school.

"Um... that is highly commendable Mr. Longbottom and for that as well as your compassion for your fellow student have twenty points for Gryffindor," Snape said hearing in Neville's voice a sign that he also came from a sort of troublesome home. Neville was shocked that he literally froze in place tightening his hands just slightly making Harry whine a little as the Potion Master had never given him a single point before this. "Relax your grip Mr. Longbottom lest you hurt our Kitsune friend some more." Snape said giving Neville an actual smile.

"Oops, sorry," Neville said loosening his grip before running his hand down Harry's back to calm him back down. Once more Harry let out soft purr which became more pronounced as Snape actually tickled him under his chin. Without meaning to as Snape stopped Harry tilted his head downward and nibbled on one of the Potion Master's finger for a moment before he realized what he had just done and looked up in fear. As he found Snape's face rather than anger the normally dour male smiled down at him before he gently patting Harry's head as he put away his potions.

"Now Mr. Longbottom.... Neville I know this is strange to ask you this but I need you to watch over this student for us," Snape said looking seriously at the boy.

"Me sir, why not yourself or Professor Lupin?" Neville asked confused shooting a look at Lupin.

"Well Neville as students gain their creature inheritance during their third year it means that the people who can transform the Kitsune here back to his normal self will be in your year, and as you would have more time to interact with them than me or Professor Lupin it would be best for you to find them. Now in case you were not aware only the kit's dominates together would be able to transform him back I say dominates for based on the number of tails it has the Kitsune has two dominates." Snape said seeing Neville opening his mouth to ask a question. The Kitsune will be able to tell who their Mate is based on their scent so do not worry if it runs away from you to smell your classmates. Now as I also said it will take both of their dominates to turn them back so if it becomes attached to a single person after sniffing them do not, and I must emphasis this do not try to take the kit away from said person no matter how you feel about them," Snape said placing a hand on Neville's shoulder winching when he feels the young student flinch at his touch. When he bag was packed Snape hefted it and turned to leaved only to turn back at the door and calling back, "And Neville, my boy, I am sorry for how I have treated you I will try to be better." Before Neville could do anything more than open his mouth in shock at the apology from the man he feared most the Potions Master had left.

"I shall write a note to the Headmaster to explain the situation, make sure you keep and protect the Kitsune until he finds his dominates," Lupin said placing a hand on Neville's shoulder bringing the boy back to himself. "Now off you go I think it is almost time for dinner," Lupin said as he motioned to the door.

"Um Professor what does a Kitsune actually eat?" Neville asked as he gathered Harry into his arms.

"Oh I guess that would be good to know wouldn't it," Lupin said with a laugh before explaining that the Kitsune would be able to eat normal food, though no desserts.

"Thanks Professor," Neville said as he left for the Great Hall absentmindedly scratching Harry behind his ears in thought of not only Snape's behavior but also the large responsibility put into his hands by both him and Lupin. When Neville arrived in the Great Hall it was almost full and upon seeing him with the brown haired Kitsune held tightly in his arms caused a wave of silence to spread through the hall. Not used to that much attention being paid to him, Neville blushed and hurried to the Gyrffindor table and sat down next to Dean and Seamus.

Meanwhile across the hall the Elf and Veela shared a glance and wince as they saw their Mate being carried by Longbottom. "He would have to been found by a Griffindork," the Veela said to the more dominant Elf who just rolled his eyes at his Beta.

"We will just have to get him later if we do it now it will definitely cause a scene and with all the people in here he would be unable to smell us the little dear," The Alpha Elf said wanting to throw an arm around his Beta but contented himself to lightly punching him in the arm to keep up appearances.

"Yo, Neville why do you have a fox?" Dean asked.

"Well it seems that a student came into their creature inheritance and I have been put in charge until of it until finds their Mates," Neville explain to his muggle born friend.

"Ah.... can I pet it?" Dean asked knowing just a small bit about creature inheritance from some reading.

"That is up to him though if he does do not worry if he sniffs you it seems that is how he will find his Mate," Neville said before checking to see if Harry would allow the tall dark skinned boy to pet him. Harry would have shrugged but his current form would not allow it so he nodded. Dean smiled as he brought his hand over and scratched the fox ears on Harry's head making his transformed classmate let out a soft purr. When Dean began to pull his hand away Harry let out a yip to stop it so he take a whiff of it. Dean allowed Harry to take in his scent as Harry smelled leather used in broom upkeep as well as undertones of vanilla. At the smell of vanilla Harry perked up but once more the second scent was wrong so he went back to laying in Neville's lap. Harry laid there for a bit eyes closing only opening them when Neville would slide some food before him. A couple of minutes later Seamus asked if he could let Harry get his scent as he knew having come from a magical family that having a submissive, especial a Kitsune one which was rare outside of Asian was a status symbol. However when Harry smell his other classmate, getting whiffs of broom oil and spearmint, there was no reaction to the scent at all.

"At least I can say I tried," Seamus said with a laugh making Dean give him a strange look before the Irish born Wizard explain himself to his best friend.

"Hello Neville," a dreamy voice said that Harry did not recognize from behind Neville's back.

"Oh hey Luna," Neville said as Harry climbed off his friend's lap and onto his shoulder to get a look at the person who had spoke. Harry found himself a girl in Ravenclaw robes with waist length dirty blond hair. The girl, Luna, reached forward and tickled Harry under his chin in a place that made his tails wag and brush against Neville's chest making the other boy laugh.

Luna than leaned in and spoke softly right into Harry's ear so that only he could hear her, "Hello Harry your Mates have seen you but can not yet come at the time but do not worry they will love you despite your past relationships to them." Harry's mouth fell open in shock not sure if he could believe her, but if he did that would mean that his Mates would not be in Gryffindor for it would not seem strange for them to come at the moment. Harry tilted his head in confusion at her but Luna just gave him a smile before patting his head and skipping back, bare foot strangely enough, back to the Ravenclaw table.

Nothing else happened for the rest of the dinner but as Neville got up to leave McGonagall hurried over to him. "Mr Longbottom I have heard from Professor Lupin what has happened you are allowed to bring the Kitsune to classes but be warned he might cause some mischief if left alone so try to keep an eye on him," their head of house said with pride in her voice that Neville had never heard there before as he went to the Common room.

When he arrived in the Common Room Neville pulled out some homework and began to work on it laying the Kitsune on his lap as he worked. "I wonder where Potter was," a voice said catching Harry's attention for two reasons one that how familiar it was but also usually only Slytherins that would call him by his last name.

"Ron keep your voice down," another familiar voice said. Seeing Neville was fully immersed in his homework Harry jumped off his lap and walked towards a group of Ron, Ginny, and Hermione who were sitting in a corner. Harry was shocked for despite Ron's statement of wonder at his whereabouts none of them looked too worried about where he was and even more shocking there was not even a book anywhere near Hermione.

"Fine but it is hard to do our job to pretend to be the freak's friend if he disappears," Ron said making Harry stop in place partially hidden behind a chair.

"Would you shut up," Hermione said rubbing the bridge of her noise and Harry hoped she was about to tell the red head male off for calling him a freak.

"Oh don't act like you don't feel the same," Ron said with a smile at Hermione.

"Well yes but we have to maintain ourselves I mean Longbottom's just over there if he was not such an idiot he would talk to Potter about this." Hermione said shocking Harry even more that both his friends were not really his friends and Hermione who was always so nice to Neville was calling him an idiot.

"Yeah Ron is right he is a freak but a freak with cash and not that bad of a body I can't wait until the marriage contract come through so I can become Lady Potter and get my hands on those vaults of his," Ginny said making Harry's fur stand on end as he realized apart form Neville it seems that all his close friend in the House was just after his money. Harry wanted to whimper and curl up into a ball but at that just moment he was spotted by the group. "Get lost you rat," Ginny said and actually cast a hex at him. It was too much for Harry who ran away tears in his eyes as he jumped thought the opening portal and into the chest of someone.

"Hey there little one," a calming familiar voice said as a hand gently rubbed his back. Looking up Harry's heart sank as he saw it was George but after hearing what he had just heard from Ron and Ginny did not trust him and pulled away. George smile as he let Harry go who as soon as he landed ran from the Common Room. Both twins looks sadly at the transformed student as he ran away before turning to Neville as they had seen him with the Kitsune earlier at dinner.

"Hey Neville"

"I think you might need."

"To go after your little charge."

"He appears to be quite upset."

"And he has just left the Common room" the twins said sitting down next to Neville and talking in their normal alternating way. Neville jumped and seeing that the Kitsune was not with him thanked them and ran out of the Common Room in search of his charge not wanting to let down Professor Lupin, McGonagall, and most importantly Snape who had been the one to give him the job of watching his transformed classmate.

"Our little one is in pain I knew those Gryffindorks would mistreat him," the Beta Veela said pacing the room he shared with his Alpha who unlike the Veela was sitting calming in thought.

"I know dear one but we can not help yet without breaking curfew so calm down it is up to Neville for the time being," Elf said as he opened his arms to his Beta who needing the comfort rushed into the hug.

Neville was in a panic it had been less than three hours and he had lost his charge he had a feeling Snape would hex him into next week. When he thought about going to Lupin, Neville heard a soft whimper coming from a nearby classroom whose door was open. Looking in Neville found a scene that broke his big heart as he finds the Kitsune curled up into a ball in a moonbeam coming in through the window. "There you are little one what has gotten you so upset?" Neville asked walking slowly so as to not startle the poor creature. When Neville sat down next to Harry as to comfort him, Neville was shocked as Harry jumped into his lap and curled back up letting himself to be petted until he calmed down. By the time Harry had finally calmed down enough to uncurl himself from the ball it was past curfew making Neville worry about getting into trouble for being out so late thankfully he did not a single person as he hurried back to Gryffindor tower and giving the password (Fortuna Major) went in and headed right up to his dorms. "Hey Nev have you seen Harry lately," a voice asked making Harry's fur stand on end as the new Kitsune recognized it belonging to Ron.

"What did you do Ron?" Neville asked feeling the change in his charge.

"What do you mean?" the lanky red head asked in confusion.

"Well so far the Kitsune has been friendly with everyone but just hearing your voice made him angry," Neville said a slight edge to his voice as he tried to calm Harry down.

"What do I care how the rat feels about me have you seen Harry?" Ron asked sending a disgusted look at the newly transformed submissive.

"Ron this is one of our classmates don't call it a rat," Seamus said as he came in behind Neville shaking his head at his dorm mate.

"What it is is a freak transforming into a filthy creature," Ron said shaking his head at how stupid the others were.

"You are sounding like Malfoy and his blood supremacy at the moment I am shocked at you," Neville said shaking his head as he started to ignore the red head and went about preparing for bed. As he began to put on his sleep clothes Neville put Harry down who jump over to his own bed and began to lie down on it.

"Stay away from there your freak," Ron said as he harshly grabbed Harry by the back of the neck and was about to throw him out the window only to look up and see Neville, Dean, and Seamus all having their wands pointed at him.

" **PUT THE KITSUNE DOWN** ," Neville ordered with such fury that green spark shot out of his wand making Ron gulp as he saw himself out numbered.

"Whatever just keep the freak off of Harry's bed," Ron said trying to play it off as if he did not want to too kill one of his classmates by tossing him out the window. After that it was a tense atmosphere in the dorm room as the four boys feel asleep. As soon as Harry heard Neville's normal snores start Harry slipped out of the grip the other boy and headed towards the door with thoughts of heading back to Lupin maybe he could be able to communicate with him. As he crossed the Common Room, however a pair of hands picked him up and carried him .

Hearing a small muffling spell being cast Harry found himself place on a table before Fred and George. Harry could not help his hair standing up Harry growled at them. The twins just raised their hands in surrender.

"Calm down Harrykins," George said shocking Harry that he relaxed a little at the twins normal nickname they had given him.

"We can only guess you just found out Ronald is a prat,:

"We can only apologize,"

"We still like you Harrykins," Fred said and if to show it held up his palm for Harry to sniff.

"Now you may not know it but for a Kitsune you can actually smell not only a person's scent but also know based on said scent on how they feel about you a nice/pleasant scent means they care for you but a scent say of burning garbage means they are not to be trusted," George said lifting his palm letting himself to be smell as well. Trusting them for the moment on the scent thing Harry smelled the twins and found not only the scent of potion materials but also coconut which seemed to be another scent that gave him a small jolt as he began to wag his tails a moment before he forced himself to stop and tilt his head in confession at the twins.

"Ah I see you are wondering how we would know about the nature of scents," Fred said as the twins leaned in secretively .

"You see we are also have a Kitsune inheritance which McGonagall thought was rather fitting as Kitsune tend to be big pranksters,"

"We are both dominates to a rather sweet Submissive in Ravenclaw but it is not our place to say who," Harry nodded his head as he felt the days events catch up to him and felt himself falling asleep.

"Sweet baby don't worry we will not tell but try to stay away from the prat from now one," George said putting Harry into his lap and petting him until the younger Kitsune fell into an uneasy sleep.

When Harry woke up he fond he was back in bed cuddling up with Neville who was still asleep not wanting to wake the other boy Harry just stretched for a moment before deciding to test out what he had been told by the twins before he had fallen asleep. Softly extracting himself Harry sneaked over to Ron's bed who like always had a hand dangling over the side of it. Bracing himself Harry sniffed his former best friend's hand and almost gagged and threw up as to his nose Ron smelled of burned plastic and a garbage dump on the hottest day in the summer. " _Okay so the twins might be telling the truth but it still might just be Ron I wonder what Hermione smells like_ ," Harry thought to himself as if he would place a guess he would think Hermione would have the smell of parchment that had so excited him from Lupin. Wondering if Hogwarts would count him as a male enough if he tried to sneak into the girl's dorm. To his surprise Harry was able to up the staircase of the female's dorm and found the third year room the door slightly a jar.

To his slight surprise the third year female dorm was not at the top of the tower like the males room was but was a level down. Going in he found his female classmates still asleep as he bounded over to Hermione's bed who unlike Ron did not have any part of her body hanging over the edge of the bed. Thankfully Harry found he did not even need to try to climb onto her bed as he backpack which due to her nature of carrying it everywhere even during the weekends was swimming in her scent. To his shock rather than the parchment scent he was expecting Hermione smelled like dirty diapers and vomit. Once more gagging Harry quickly moved away he was about to leave when he decided to test the others in the dorm room. It seem Luna had been telling the truth as none of the other Gryffindor girls had the scent of his mates though he did find that Lavender Brown had a new scent that sparked his interest the smell of fresh baking bread but did not have any other scent that would mark her as his mate. Seeing that it was still early Harry decided to try to smell Ginny as well. Finding her dorm Harry suppressed a chuckle as she saw just like Ron a body part was hanging over the edge of the bed. Sneaking towards it Harry sniffed her and felt the need to raise his hackles and bite her. Fighting down the urge it seems that Fred and George were right as Ginny felt like danger with the scent of blood and gore. Harry could not deal with this anymore wanting nothing more than to find his mates but as he had no idea beside them not belonging to Gryffindor went back to Neville instead.

"Hello little one did you find one of your mates?" Neville said as Harry woke him up by jumping onto the bed. Harry only curled himself into a ball and cuddled against Neville's chest. "I am sorry but you will find them," Neville said misreading Harry's emotions. "How about we head down to breakfast maybe find your mate," Neville said tickling Harry under his chin to hopefully cheer the Kitsune up. Harry purred and let Neville pick him up after he was done getting dressed and head down to the Great Hall. When he got there Neville found there was that many students there as it was the weekend. There was a few upper year Gryffindors, including the twins who waved to Neville and Harry before turning back to their friend Lee Jordan. At the nearby Ravenclaw table there were a few older students as well, one of which was sitting so that they were right behind the twins. Seeming to feel someone eyes on them the Ravenclaw looked up and seeing Harry shy smiles and waves to Harry making Harry guess who they were. "Great just great," Neville muttered above him making Harry look up in fear. "So sorry little one it seems that the only other students of our year here are Slytherins. While it might be true that your mate could be among them I am just worried about how they will treat you. Thought it might be nicer than what that asshole tried to do to you last night." Neville said rubbing his hand gently down Harry's back eliciting a purr from the boy. "Now be safe," Neville said as he placed Harry on the floor and let him set off on his own towards the Slytherin table.

"Hey look Longbottom little rat is coming over," Pansy said as she saw Longbottom put the thing down and looked over at them.

"Knock if off Pansy it is not as if they have a choice on becoming a Kitsune," Elf said a slight edge to his voice hearing Pansy put down his submissive.

"Okay, okay jeez just strange that a Gryffindork would let a creature under its protection to us," Pansy said holding her hands up in surrender at her classmate. Veela shot a hidden smile at his Alpha at his defense of their Mate.

To say Harry was anxious about finding even one of his Mates, let alone both of them but as they were the only ones in the Great Hall of their year, but as he got closer he felt a need pull him forward to the group of third year Slytherins. Finding the scent coming in strong Harry literally ran to the group and jumped into one of the group's lap. "Hello little one," a calm voice said making a shiver run down Harry's back as the smell of freshly breaking bed and parchment entered his nostrils. Suddenly another hand came down and scratched his chin as the scent of Vanilla and Coconut filtered into his nostrils. Unable to help himself both of Harry's tails began to wave like mad as he looks up in total shock as he sees his mates were none other than Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy. Rather than feel sick or scared Harry felt content as he curled into Zabini's lap making the tall dark skinned Italian smile down at him. "Welcome home," Zabini no Blaise said said as he leaned in and kissed the top of Harry;s head. As he pulled away Blaise lifted up Harry for his beta to kiss their submissive as well. Pansy just stared in shock as her two classmates kissed the Kitsune. But to her shock as well as almost everyone else in the hall the Kitsune transformed into Harry Bloody Potter. Blaise and Malfoy looked a little startled as Pansy could only mutter. "Well shit."


	2. Breakfast and Testing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some drama at breakfast and going to Gringotts to get some testing.

Hogwarts Castle was not happy at the interlopers that sat in the Headmaster's office. The magic of the place had long ago given her life letting her watch out for all of those in her walls as best she could. Yet some times she was still unable to act such as when Dumbledore had forced his way into the Headmaster's position after getting rid of his predecessor Dippet . She had watched horrified as the fool had begun to change the school "For the Greater Good" and even places spells not only on the current students but young people who would one day come to her for education and protection. Hogwarts had an alley in Fawks which was tied to the position of the Headmaster not the man or woman themselves. Hogwarts had almost brought herself down when Harry Potter first stepped into her halls as she tasted the fool's magic on the boy and not in a good way. But to place a hold on the young Submissive's creature inheritance which would cause not only the Submissive pain but his Mates as well was too much for her so gathering her power and getting help from Fawks they were able to break the hold on the young one's inheritance.

"Well Shit" Pansy muttered as she saw the small brown furred Kitsune turn into Harry Potter after he had been kissed by both Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy.

"Language Pansy," Draco shot her before he took a look at his Submissive Mate which was currently being held by the Alpha of their group the Elf-blooded Blaise. The two Dominates were so busy checking over their Submissive who was looking worriedly at them in fear due to their past relationships that the group missed the sound of two sets of silverware clang onto the Head Table in the now silent hall. Snape stared mouth open in shock at seeing the Kitsune he had helped the day before due to past abuse was none other than the Gryffindor Golden Boy Harry Potter as he sent a glare first at Lupin who he knew would have been able to tell it had been Harry even in his creature form. While at the center of the table Dumbledore stared in a rage filled shock that his weapon had somehow gone through his creature inheritance despite the block that had been placed on him.

Harry was a little freaked out and scared as he looked into the faces of his Dominant Mates worried that they would not accept him due to everything that had gone on between them the last two year, well at least Draco, for Harry could not even recall if he had ever paid attention to Blaise at all. Sensing his worry Blaise ran a hand along Harry's back to comfort the new Kitsune Submissive. "Are you okay Little One?" Blaise asked in a soft voice that brought a spark to Harry's body making him gulp as he looked up into the face of the one his creature inside was telling him was his Alpha.

"Alpha not like Harry will you send me away," Harry said quietly making Pansy let out a laugh at him only for it to turn into a yelp as Draco kicked her under the table.

"Don't think that Kitten we both like you," Draco said adding his hand to rub small circles along Harry's arm. This just causes Harry to let out a small hiccup and turn his face to Draco with almost tears in his eyes.

"But we fought a lot,' Harry said unconsciously leaning into Blaise's shoulder as he looked at his former rival for any hint of hate or deception on the blonde's part.

"That is of the past kit we are bonded now we will protect and care for you," Draco said leaning in and giving Harry a kiss to his forehead making the young Submissive blush.

" **THIS IS NOT A SHOW GO BACK TO YOUR MEALS** ," Blaise barked at the other dinners in the Great Hall who had been watching in utter fascination as Harry was taken in as the Submissive Mate of the two Slytherins. Most of the hall went back to their meals the only exceptions were the Weasley twins and their own Submissive who were smiling at the new Bondmates, Luna who waved over to catch Harry's eye before giving him a thumbs up and Neville Longbottom who caught Blaise's eye and gave the tall dark skin Italian Alpha a nod of his head before toasting his drink at him. Blaise nodded back at the Guardian who had watched his Submissive before he and his Beta could get to him.

Slowly the Great Hall began to fill up as more and more people came down for breakfast on this strange Saturday morning. Most of the students gave the new Bondmates curious looks as Harry was still sitting on Blaise's lap as his Dominates took turns fussing over him and feeding him. Harry was loving all the attention and was actually quick surprised that the other Slytherins at the table were not giving him a hard time when Blaise finally asked him a question that had been puzzling him for a while, "What took you so long Little One?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked confused.

"Well I know that of the three of us my birthday was the last one and it was two weeks ago. When all members of a Bond reach thirteen the Submissive would finally go through his creature inheritance why did it happen now?" Blaise asked.

"I don't know maybe it is because I am a freak," Harry said in such a matter of a fact what the not only did his two Mates gasp in shock but all the other sitting around them did as well.

"Who told you that?" Draco asked an edge to his voice making him add "I am not mad at you Harry," as the blonde did his best to keep his Veela under control.

"My aunt, uncle, cousin," Harry said and it sounded like he was about to say someone else when suddenly a loud shout broke through the conversations in the Hall.

"HARRY WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THOSE TWO SNAKES GET OVER HERE," Ron Weasley screamed making Harry jump a little and turn to bury himself into his Alpha's chest. Blaise rubbed his back surprised that his little Mate's best friend was acting like that and scaring the Submissive. Sensing trouble Draco did his duty as the Beta of the group pulling Harry off of Blaise's lap and on to his own finally letting his Veela out as twin white wings came out of his back and wrapped them protectively around Harry who was shuddering against him. It was only than that Draco noticed how small Harry was, sure the Golden Boy of Gryffindor had always been short but now it seemed that Harry was barely five foot tall he had not noticed when the Submissive had been on their Alpha's lap due to how tall Blaise himself was.

Giving a nod of thanks to his Beta, Blaise pushed himself off the bench and stood glaring at the the red head who was upsetting his Mate. "Get lost Weasley you are upsetting Harry," Blaise said who unlike Ron was keeping his voice calm and collected as he fought ever instinct to let his Elf out and kill the pest.

"UPSETTING HIM I THINK THE REASON HE IS UPSET IS THAT HIS IS BEING SURROUNDED BY DEATH EATER SPAWN," Ron shot back as he ran over to the table to "rescue" Harry. Seeing him rush over Harry let out a soft whimper and curled further into Draco as his Kitsune came out letting two large fox ears grow out of the top of his head and his tails to come out his back. Seeing the creature change come over Harry, Ron's face took on a look of disgust for a moment before he schooled his expression and said, "Let him go Malfoy," and puled out his wand. Big mistake for as Ron drew his wand Blaise unleashed his creature, though his was less obvious than his Mate for all that happened to Blaise was his ears got pointer though the creature coming out also allowed the Alpha to cast non-verbal and wandless spells with ease. Draco would have loved to help but he had to protect Harry but that did not mean that Blaise was alone for the Slytherins that had been sitting around the group had raised their wands at the red head, not to mention Neville, Dean, Seamus remembering what the boy had tried to do to the creature Harry the night before Luna had her wand out but was not really pointed at Ron thought it seemed to be aimed back at Hermione and Ginny who looked ready to jump to Ron's aid. Finally there were Fred, George and their Ravenclaw Mate who had there own Wands pointed at Ron, Hermione and Ginny with looks of pure rage that the only other Bondmates in the school at the moment were being threatened.

"Drop your wands now," Dumbledore called from the teacher's table the sparkle that was normally in his eyes gone as he glared at everyone, well almost everyone as he smiled indulgently at Ron's group. "Now Harry I think it would be best to go back to your friend at the Gryffindor table.

"WHAT Albus did you not see what happened earlier they are bonded if Harry was to leave them now it could hurt all three of them," McGonagall said in utter shock at the Headmaster as she got up from the table and force Ron back away and out of danger. "Fifteen house points from Gryffindor for such awful behavior Ronald go back to your table.

"Why am I losing points it is the snakes that have taken the fre... Harry," Ron said catching himself just in time from calling Harry a freak.

"They have not taken Harry, Ronald, he has just gone through his creature inheritance and they are his Mates," McGonagall explained making those who had not seen the events from earlier gasp at the news as the whole hall had been watching the events unfold between Ron and the Slytherins. With Ron being forced into a seat at the Gryffindor table the hall finally returned to its normal conversation levels as Blaise and Draco let their creatures retreat into themselves. Harry, however could not calm himself down enough to lose his ears or his twin fox tails, not that his Dominants minded telling Harry how cute he look with them making Harry blush as he hid his face in Draco's shoulder.

"Uh-oh here comes trouble, "Theo Nott said as he spotted the Weasley twins approaching them along with a Ravenclaw boy between them holding their hands blushing.

"What do you want," Blaise growled at the older twins.

"We just want to apologize,"

"For the prat's behavior,"

"We will always stand with our sweat little Harrykins," the twins finished with their double speak.

"And why should we believe other members of the Weasel brood?" Draco asked hugging Harry tight to his chest as if thinking the twins would grab him from them.

Rather than the twins answering Harry pipped up, "Because they are like us."

"What do you mean Little One?" Blaise asked not taking his eyes off the twins. The pair just rolled their eyes and let their creatures out as they grew their own fox ears and tails making the Great Hall gasp again and the Ravenclaw boy facepalm himself.

"Why did you have to do that in front of everyone?" the boy cried out in embarrassment only for the twins to nuzzle his neck and making his let out a soft moan of pleasure. "Fine fine what ever my Dominants," the Ravenclaw said as he allowed his own creature to come through for just an instant as he let his Dragon out to further shock mummers from the hall.

"Well see you around Harrykins," George said blowing Harry a kiss who had smiled and caught it still snuggled up to Draco. The twins still dragging the Submissive Dragon boy soon left the hall but not before they threw looks of pure hatred at Ron, Ginny and Hermione. Blaise finally sat back down running his hands through Harry's soft hair and scratching the Kitsune's new fox ears. But the visitors to the table was not yet done as soon after the twins left Neville showed up. Rather than growling at Neville, Blaise and Draco actually to some of the latecomers at the table shock motioned the awkward Gryffindor boy to sit down by them.

"Heir Longbottom I wish to offer you thanks for taking care of our Submissive when he was utterly defenseless and without use," Blaise said so calm and formally that Harry could not help but giggle making the tall Alpha give him a smile but signaled him to be quite. Harry placed a hand over his mouth and nodded as Blaise turned back to Neville.

"It was my honor and privilege Heir Zabini," Neville said a slight blush to his cheeks as he was not used to getting any kindness from any Slytherin. Neville began to stand up from the table when a hand fell on his shoulder making everyone look up to see Professor Snape with McGonagall right beside him.

"You did a fine job Neville but your work is not yet done," Snape said as he motioned Neville and the new Bondmates to get to their feet. "Follow me if you will boys there is one more step to do as your Bond takes hold," Snape said as he lead the group out of the hall which was followed by Professors McGonagall and Lupin who was coming along due to his having healed Harry the previous day when Harry had been in his Kitsune body. The group of boys were lead to the teacher's room and ushered inside. "Now boys we will be Flooing to Gringotts in a moment for an inheritance test to prove that you are all Bondmates, Heir Longbottom and Lupin are coming due to having found issues of abuse on Harry's body when he was a Kitsune while Professor McGonagall have to come alone as heads of your houses," Snape explained though he was sure neither Blaise or Draco heard what he said at the end for at the mention of abuse the two were making sure their Submissive was alright. Snape shook his head but held out the Floo powder to Neville who took it and gave the address for the bank.

"Is there another way sir I don't like Floo travel," Harry asked weakly.

"Don't worry little one I will help you," Blaise said before Snape could answer as he lifted Harry into his arms and carried him into the fireplace and activated the floo.

"Hey no fair," Draco said rushing after them making the three Professors share a laugh. When Snape stepped out of the fire place at Gringotts he smiled as he looked at the scene as the three new Bondmates, and Neville found themselves face to face with their parents/guardians, well all except for Harry as Dumbledore had been too angry to come along.

Harry felt himself blush as Blaise finally put him down but before he could move away both of his Dominants took one of his hands and lead him forward to meet their families. Once More Harry grew frightened as he looked up at Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy who last time he had meet the elder Malfoy had tried to curse him in the halls of Hogwarts. Rather than look at the Malfoys, Harry turned to look at a legal looking Witch who looked like was a member of the royal family. "Are you a Queen?" Harry asked before he realized what he said and put his head into Blaise shoulder. Rather than get angry the Witch just let out a laugh, which was shared by her son.

"No Harry that is just my mom," Blaise said kissing the top of Harry's head

"Sorry," Harry whispered.

"It is okay Little One," Blaise said letting go of Harry's hand so he could turn his Submissive to look him in the eye. "You did not know we are not angry at you all we want is to care and love you," Blaise said making tears form in Harry's eyes as he hugged Blaise making Draco come along as he was still holding the Veela's hand. The three Bondmates' parents "awwed" at how cute the new Bondmates were before Snape called attention to their task again. The Potions Master began to walk to the end of the hall to talk to one of the Goblins when Harry noticed a Goblin that was free that he actually recognized. With a smile on his face Harry tugged his Dominants behind him as he went to the Goblin.

"Hello Mr. Griphook," Harry said and shocked the Goblin as he bowed to him.

"Ah Mr Potter it is good that you have finally come we have been trying to reach you for a while about your vaults," Griphook said after the slight chuckle seeing the human bow to him.

"There is something wrong with my vaults but all I am here for is an inheritance test," Harry said confused.

"You have not been getting our notices," Griphook said leaning forward and gripping the edge of his desk.

"No, did I do something wrong?" Harry said directing the question to Blaise rather than Griphook. Blaise had no clean answer and could only shrug before he began to rub circles into Harry's back. It was at that moment that the rest of the party had come over.

"Interesting, you say you are here for an inheritance test I take it that you have become a creature and these are your Mates," Griphook said as Harry nodded in confirmation. The Goblin thought for a moment before he told the group to follow him. Griphook lead the group into a large conference room and had them sit down. Harry sat before the Goblins his Mates on either side of him not letting go of his hands as Neville came over and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder which also seemed to help calm the boy. Griphook than got the names of Harry's Mate so he could send for their vault keepers. "Well the reason we at Gringotts have been trying to get in touch with you Mr. Potter is that a lot of money is being taken from your vaults but the only time we ever see you is when you come in to get your school supplies and they would not cost the amount of money that we see leaving your vaults monthly. There was a gasp of shock/anger from Mr. Malfoy at the news as he moved closer to the new Bondmates only to notice Harry shot him a scared look. Seeing he would do more harm than good the elder Malfoy backed up hands raised in placating gesture.

"I only ever take stuff out for school stuff," Harry said softly "how do I find out why the money is being taken and by who.

"Well you are actually in luck for one of the ways to discover who is accessing your vaults is by undergoing an inheritance test," Griphook said with a smile that scared Harry a little but knew the Goblin was doing it to show he was ready to help.

"So I can do it now?" Harry said.

"In a little bit Mr. Potter for since you came to do an inheritance test due to your new Bonding and it looks like you are the Submissive of the group and you by protocol have to wait until last but don't worry we will get to the bottom of this as soon as your Mate's vault managers come in.. ah speak of the devils," Griphook said as two Goblins entered the room carrying the supplies for test, a Goblin made knife, a golden goblet and three rolls of parchment. "Now we shall begin with the groups Alpha," Griphook said holding out the knife for Harry's Mates to take it. Draco shot his father an apologetic look as Blaise took the knife and cut his right ring finger letting five drops of blood to fall into the goblet. Once the blood had been collected the goblet was placed on one of the pieces of parchment where a golden aura surrounded it and Blaise Zabini's info was printed out. It was all very minor stuff such as who his parents, relatives, and godparents were, followed by property and vaults in his name as well as any Lordships he was up for, all leading up to his Creature: Dominant Alpha Elf as well as the names of his Mates. Once that had been approved it was Draco's turn. Once more the document was very minor the only differences were the names and Draco's Creature a Beta Veela.

Than it came to Harry's turn. After he pricked his finger and let the blood flow Blaise pulled the hand that had been cut over to him and kissed it as the wound magically cleared up. Harry's document took a lot more time then the other two and when it was done Griphook handed it not to Harry but to his Dominants who whistled at the number of Lordships Harry had but when they reached the end both got really angry something Harry found he could sense and was making him nervousness. "That old fucker how dare he do this to Harry,' Draco said with such fury that Harry almost wept as he turned to Neville who was still holding onto Harry's shoulder.

"Boys I think you need to calm down a little you are upsetting your Submissive," Mr. Malfoy said warning the pair of their Submissive reaction.

"Oh sorry Harry we are not upset at you we are are mad at this," Blaise said soothingly as he handed Harry the document. After giving Harry the document knowing what was on it Blaise pulled Harry onto his lap wrapping his arms around the smaller male's waist and put his head on Harry's shoulder for support. Draco also moved in taking Harry's free hand and held it to offer support as well. "Well Little One how about you read it out loud so everyone can see what it says," Blaise said turning his head to give Harry's cheek a soft kiss.

"Yes Blaise," Harry said as he began to read

**Name:**

_Harrison James Potter_

**Parents**

  * _Alpha Father: James Potter (Creature: Dominate Kitsune)(dead)_
  * _Beta Father: Regulus Potter nee Black (Creature: Dominant Grim breed) (compromised)_ "Wait what?" Harry could not help himself from crying out.
  * _Mother: Lily Potter nee Evens'nee Riddle/Gaunt (Creature: Naga) (dead)_



**Closest Living Relatives** :

  * _Great Uncle: Tom Marvolo Riddle_ {Harry shuddered seeing that his only living relative was Lord Voldemort but no one else reacted so he decided to ask about it later as well as why the Dursley family was not listed at all}



**Godparents** :

  * _Sirius Black (Chosen by James Potter and Regulus)_
  * _Alice Longbottom (Chosen by James Potter)_ At reading this name Neville let out a gasp of shock.
  * _Severious Snape (Chosen by Lily Even'ne Riddle/Gaunt)_ This time Snape gasped.
  * _Narcissa Malfoy (Chosen by Lily Even'ne Riddle/Gaunt)_
  * _Remus Lupin (Chosen by James and Lily)_ This actually made Lupin cry.



**Godsibling** :

  * Nevile Longbottom
  * Draco Malfoy



_Due to Parents Death Magical Guardian: Tom Marvolo Riddle._ "That old bastard always said he was Harry's Magical Guardian," from McGonagall of all people.

 **Lordship** :

  * _Potter (By Father)_
  * _Gryffindor (By Father)_
  * _Perevell (By Father)_
  * _Merlin (By Father)_ a gasp from everyone present
  * _Pendragon (By Mother)_
  * _Le fay (By Mother)_
  * _Ravenclaw (By Mother)_



**Heir** :

  * _Black (By Beta father)_
  * _Second Heir Longbottom (By Godmother)_
  * _Prince (by Godfather)_
  * _Second Heir Malfoy (By Godmother strengthen due to relationship with Mate)_
  * _Gaunt (By Great Uncle)_
  * _Slytherin (By Great Uncle)_



  
Vaults: see second sheet.

**Creature Inheritance:**

  * _Submissive Kitsune_



**Animagus form:**

  * _Kitsune (based on creature inheritance)_



**Mates** :

  * _Alpha: Blaise Damocles Zabini -Elf_
  * _Beta: Draco Orion Malfoy -Veela_



_Unlawful Marriage contract to Ginevra Weasley (created by Albus Dumbledore and Molly Prewett-Weasley) "_ I will seriously kill them," both Harry Mates said at the same time.

 **Medical history:** (Harry's mates and Snape made sure that this part was added to get a look at everything Harry had ever gone through.  
[Authors Note: next part contains some mention of abuse skip ahead to Magical Spell Damage if this bothers you]

  * _Age One: slight case of hypothermia ._
  * _Age Two: various bruises and bumps._
  * _Age Three: various bruises and bumps_
  * _Age Four: touch starved, starvation_
  * _Age Five: minor burns, broken hand (not properly healed) broken arm (not properly healed) starvation_
  * _Age Six: minor burns, bruises, broken foot (not properly healed) broken nose (not properly healed) animal bites starvation_
  * _Age Seven: serious burns to hand (not properly treated) Broken hand (not properly healed) starvation cracked ribbed (not treated)_ "I knew he should never have gone there," McGonagall said so full of anger a drinking goblet filled with water exploded.
  * _Age Eight: serious burns to hand and leg (not properly treated) lacerations to the back (never healed) Broken foot (never properly healed) starvation_
  * _Age Nine: starvation, broken leg (never properly healed) lacerations to the back (never healed)_
  * _Age Ten: burns on cheek (never treated) Broken legs (never properly healed) Lacerations to back and front (never healed) starvation_
  * _Age Eleven: Sexual assaulted by Dudley and Vernon Dursley, Broken arm (never fully healed) Various spells and hexes cast on him_
  * _Age Twelve: Sexual assaulted by Dudley, Vernon Dursley, Ronald Weasley(Even Neville was threatening to kill the Red head now) Lost of all bones in one arm, various spells and hexes stabbed by Basilisk fang and poisoned (healed by Phoenix tears)_
  * _Age Thirteen: Lacerations on back and front (never treated) , Broken leg (treated by Remus Lupin)_



**Magical spells damage** :

  * _Loyalty to Albus Dumbledore (Cast by Dumbledore from Age one onward every twelve months)_
  * _Loyalty to Molly, Ron, Ginny Weasley (Cast by Dumbledore from age five onward every thirteen months)_
  * _Loyalty to Hermione Granger (Cast by Dumbledore from age eleven every nine months)_
  * _Magical blocker set on Magical core (50% cast by Dumbledore age one)_
  * _Magical blockers on Creature Inheritance (100% cast by Dumbledore age one broken by Hogwarts Castle)_
  * _Blocker of Paraslemouth abilities (100 % case by Dumbledore age one 50% broken by Harrison James Potter)_
  * _Intelligence blocker (67% cast by Dumbledore age eleven)_
  * _Animagus blocker (100% cast by Dumbledore broken by Hogwarts)_
  * _Moved away from proper Hogwarts House: Slytherin (100% cast by Dumbledore tried and failed to be broken by the Sorting Hat)_ This caused both Snape and McGonagall to gasp
  * _Utter Hatred towards Beta Mate Draco Malfoy (100% cast by Dumbledore broke by Creature Inheritance)_  
 _Ignoring Alpha Blaise Zabini (100% cast by Dumbledore broken by Creature Inheritance)_ "Did he want the boys to go insane," Mr. Malfoy nearly screamed his magic breaking his cane type wand holder in half.



  
**Magical Spells Protective** _:_

  * _Soul Protection (Age one Great Uncle gave part of own soul to help protect)_ All Harry could think was, "Wait What?!?"



"Um that is the end of that page," Harry said looking around and flinching even though he knew the anger was not aimed at him but what had been done to him for every single person in the room even the three Goblins were in such a state that their magic was on the verge of destroying the room. It showed how much the Goblins were also angry as they were not trying to calm the group of Witches and Wizards down. "Should I read the vault page as well Alpha?" Harry ask not wanting to make the others any more angry.

"It is for the best Little One,' Blaise said letting his scent flood into his Submissive senses.

Harry took a deep breath of the smell of Fresh Baking Bread mixed with Parchment to calm himself as he began the page dealing with all his vaults.

_Potter Trust Vault:_

_Only touched as Harrison used to by school supplies._

_Potter Main Vault:_

_Can not be used by Harrison until he comes of age_

_1000 Gallons a month After the death of Lily and James Potter to Albus Dumbledore_

_What translates to 10000 Muggle pounds a month to Dursley family since Harrison was left with them_

_500 Gallons a month after Potter Trust Vault first used to Molly Weasley._

_100 Gallons a month after Potter Trust Vault first accessed to Ronald Weasley_

_150 Gallons a month since the Halloween after Potter Trust Vault first accessed to Hermione Granger_

_100 Gallons a month after the Potter Trust Vault was accessed for the second time to Ginevra Weasley_

_Gryffindor Vault_

_Unable to access until Harrison is of Age_

_Artifact_ _of Gryffindor's Sword remove by Harrison Potter during his second year taken by Albus Dumbledore_

_Perevell Vault_

_Unable_ _to access until Harrison is of age_

_All Magical artifacts removed by Albus Dumbledore_

_Merlin Vault_

_Unable to access until Harrison is of age_

_All Tomes taken by Hermione Granger_

_Pendragon Vault_

_Unable to access until Harrison is of age_

_Le fay Vaults_

_Unable to access until Harrison is of age_

_Ravenclaw Vault_

_Unable to access until Harrison is of age_

_Ravenclaw's Diadem taken by Albus Dumbledore_

_Black Trust Vault_

_Untouched_

_Black Main Vault_

_Unable to access until Harrison is of age_

_Longbottom Trust Vault_

_Not Set Up_

_Prince Trust Vault_

_Not Set Up_

_Malfoy Trust Vault_

_Not finalized_

_Malfoy Main Vault_

_Only able to access after Marriage to Mates Finalized when they come of age age_

_Zabini Main Vault_

_Only able to access after Marriage to Mates Finalized when they come of age_

_Gaunt Trust Vault_

_Untouched_

_Gaunt Main Vault_

_Unable to access until Harrison is of age_

_Gaunt Family ring containing the Death Stone taken by Albus Dumbledore_

_Slytherin Trust Vault_

_Untouched_

_Slytherin Vault_

_Unable to access until Harrison is of age_

Having finished the documents on the Vaults Harry was finding it too stressful so with even thinking about it changed back into his full creature Kitsune form and curled up on Blaise's lap. His Alpha understanding completely as both documents was hard enough for him as an Alpha but for a Submissive it would have been pure torture. "It is okay Little One you rest now and let us handle this," Blaise said as he scratched Harry's ears making the small brown Kitsune purr.

"Doesn't one of the Weasley spawn work for this Bank?" Mr Malfoy said before crying out through gritted teeth "SEND FOR HIM AT ONCE," It showed how much the Goblins disliked what was revealed from the documents that they did not get angry at Mr. Malfoy for ordering them around but actually had planned it already.

As they waited for the Weasley Gringott's employee the members of the group tried to calm down so that they would not instantly kill the red head. The only exceptions were the three Bondmates as the two Dominates were doing there best to cheer up their Submissive who laid curled in his Alpha's lap which was actually calming both Dominants down.

"You called for me Master Grip...hook?" Bill Wasley as he came into the room and found glares aimed at him from his former Professors Snape and McGonagall, both Lord and Lady Malfoy, Lady Zabini, Lady Longbottom, as well as her Heir and a strange man in raggedy robes. There sitting opposite side of the three Goblins, who were also glaring at him appeared to be Heir Draco Malfoy and Heir Blaise Zabini which were the only ones that were not glaring at him instead focusing on something in Heir Zabini's lap. "Um Hello?" Bill asked confused.

"Sit down," Heir Zabini said without looking up pointing to a chair next to the goblins.

"What is going on?" Bill asked not moving.

"It seems that your family has been stealing from The Potter Vault and you heard Heir Zabini sit down," the raggedy dressed man said

"Um wait what stealing, and why would Heir Zabini or any of you care about the Potter Vaults in the first place?" Bill said finally sitting down.

"We care for we do not much like the fact that your Family is stealing from our Submissive," Heir Zabini said looking up letting his creature come forth. Bill gulped knowing that this was a big problem for stealing for someone else Vault could lead to the Goblins doing such things that people would beg for the Dementor's kiss. Add to the fact that stealing form a Submissive Vaults the Alphas could kill a person before the Goblins could get their hands on him with out punishment.

"How can I prove that I did not know this or it was not my family who did this?" Bill asked cowering before the group. For a long moment no one answered for the documents only listed three of the Weasley from actually stealing from the vaults.

"Why not make him do an Inheritance test to see if he was involved?" a soft voice said making Bill turn to see none other Harry Potter himself though with fox ears sitting on Heir Zabini's lap at least showing the claims of them being Mated being true.

"That can be arrange," Griphook said as he brought out a new document. "Only two drops of blood Mr. Weasley," Griphook ordered as the Goblin specified the test to track Bill's family line as well as his family vaults. After the test was completed Griphook and read the document.

_Bill Nathan Weasley_

_Alpha Father: Arthur Weasley (Dominant Angel)_

_Beta Father: Fabian Prewett (Dominant Kitsune)_

_Submissive Father (carrier): Gideon Prewett (Submissive Kitsune)_

"Wait my twin Uncles are my fathers?" Bill asked confused making the others look on in shock at the statement.

 **Siblings** :

  * _Charlie Weasley_
  * _Percy Weasley_
  * _Fred Weasley_
  * _George Weasley_



**Siblings Mates**

  * :Kevin Elwick(Bonded to Fred and George Weasley)



**_Closest living relative:_ **

  * _Aunt Molly Prewett (Cast spell to make others think she is wife and mother of Arthur's offspring)_ A gasp went out from the entire room



**Cousins** :

  * _Ronald Prewett (hidden father, Mother Molly)_
  * _Ginverva Prewett (hidden father, Mother Molly)_



**_Vault interactions with Potter Vaults_ **

_Weasley Family Vaults_

_no interaction_

_Bill Weasley's Personal Vault_

_no interaction_

"Well we shall have to deal with this Mr. Weasley as it seems that you and your actual family are not to blame you are free to go," Griphook said dismissing the red head.

"Thanks Master Griphook. Before I go I would like to offer my apology for what Molly and those two hell-spawn have done to you Harry," Bill said reaching over to take Harry's hand. Blaise and Draco almost looked ready to attack but Harry took it in thanks knowing that not all Weasleys were bad thanks to the twins. "Also Master Griphook can I take a copy of this document to show my actually family?" Bill said pointed to his test.

"I think that would be best also if your clan needs healing we will of course take care of it for no charge," Griphook said shocking everyone at his statement of no charge which just goes to show how upset the Goblins were about all this. Bill took the copy of his test bowing to the Goblins and than the group before leaving.

After a few minutes of silence after what had been revealed it was broken when Harry, still sitting comfortably in his Alpha's lap turned to Professor McGonagall and said, "I have a few questions."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While writing one of the latter chapters and doing some editing I decided to add a Beta Mate to James and Lily's Mateship


	3. Molly's Fall and Meeting Tom Riddle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly gets her comeuppance and Harry meets his Great Uncle

After a few minutes of silence after what had been revealed it was broken when Harry, still sitting comfortably in his Alpha's lap turned to Professor McGonagall and said, "I have a few questions."

"Yes Harry or do you want to go by Harrison now as that is your real name?" Professor McGonagall asked back.

"Harry is fine Professor, but I want to know how come no one ever mentioned Voldemort is my Great Uncle?" Harry asked as the room flinches and falls quiet and looks at him.

"What do you mean Kitten?" Draco asked "Your Great Uncle is Tom Marvolo Riddle not The Dark Lord."

"But when I faced the diary last year that unleashed the Basilisk the diary belonged to Tom Marvolo Riddle and his ghost or whatever used my want to show how he had changed his name to I am Lord Voldemort," Harry said and looked over at Lucius Malfoy as he had been the owner of the Diary in the first place. Lucius actually gulped and tugged at the neck of his cloak before kneeling down before Harry.

"I had been trying to get you that Diary Harry it was a gift from Tom who had been trying for years to get in touch with you, but I did not know how deep Molly and those two brats were in with Dumbledore and I thought that they would give it to you. You see the Diary was a two way message system so Tom could check up on you but that Bastard must have gotten hold if it and changed it somehow. I am so sorry Harry," Lucius said with such honesty that Harry actually got off Blaise's lap for the first time since reading his test and gave the elder Malfoy a tight hug while Draco rubbed Harry's back.

"You said you had some questions what is the next one?" Lupin broke in.

"Oh sorry," Harry said ending the hug with his Mate's father and turning to his new Godfather. "The test did not mention the Dursleys being my relatives is that because it did not recognize them as being muggle but how could they be muggle relatives of mine if my mom was part of the Gaunt/Riddle line?" Harry asked.

After a moment of silence when the group looked at each other McGonagall finally answered, "We do not know Harry but as you have bonded with your Mates if you wish you could spend the summers with either or both of them or even one of your listed Godparents well except Sirius Black."

"Why not him?" Harry asked making a wince go through the group.

"Well Sirius Black was the one who lead He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named to you parent's hiding spot that got them killed, and than killed one of your parents friends that had gone after him," Lupin said his voice full of a mixture of sadness and anger.

"Oh," was all Harry could say. "I take it that my Beta father is related to him?" Harry asked

"Yes Regulus was, well according to your test still is Sirius's younger brother. Though I do not recall him being bonded to James and Lily," Lupin said stroking his chin a little.

"What happened to him?" Harry asked surprised that due to how famous his family seemed to be he had never heard of Regulus before.

"It is not rightly known one day a couple of months before the attack on Godric's Hallow he had gone on a mission and just vanished," Severus said not mentioning that the mission was for the Dark Lord making him wonder about how a Death Eater could be Bonded with the Potters.

"Any other questions Little One?" Blaise asked taking hold of Harry's hand again and pulling his Submissive back towards him so that Harry's back of his legs was touching Blaise's knees.

"Um yeah how do I get rid of the unlawful marriage contract to Ginny?" Harry asked this time almost everyone let out a laugh making Harry pout a little.

"Sorry Kitten you just... well all you have to do is ask Lady Magic to judge the contract and punishment if she finds it unlawful which she most likely will. The Lady Magic will send you a note on what the punishment is to be right as it happens the the red haired harpy," Draco explained tickling Harry's side to stop his pouting thou it did look cute.

"How do I do that?" Harry asked Draco who took him step by step through the procedure. Which Harry immediately did. Suddenly two notes appeared on the desk. Harry took the top note and read a message from Mr. Weasley which the older male apologized to Harry for what had happened as well as explaining that he had disowned and kicked out Molly and her offspring from his family line. The second note was written in a flowery writing that Harry was just able to read.

_**Young Kitsune do not worry you are not at fault, I judge the Marriage Contract between yourself and Ginevra null and void. The punishment will not be given to Ginevra but rather than her mother who shall become a magical void..** _   
_**-Lady Magic.** _

Harry showed both notes to his Dominants who took them read them quickly and burst out laughing before passing them to the others.

"Okay how do I get my money and stuff back?" Harry asked turning to Griphook.

"I am so glad to asked," Griphook said with a smile that was so predatory that Draco and Blaise were almost out of their chairs to protect their Mate only to have Harry give off a pleased giggle. Griphook began to explain the process of getting the money back from the thieves to his Vaults which were quite ruthless as Griphook was the one that had been in charge of all of Harry's vaults and the theft was a blemish he would not let go of. When it was agreed that they would first ordered the return of funds and property with interest to the thieves, something that would most likely not work it got even more demented such as a spell placed on all of the thieves that would make it so any money that came into their possession would be instantly transferred to the Potter's Vaults until they repaid what they owed. If that did not work other more sinister methods would be used.

"Here are the Rings Master Griphook," a Goblin messenger said as he entered the room caring a long box just as Griphook explained how they would get Harry's money back.

"Rings as in marriage rings?" Harry asked turning to Blaise and Draco who tried to stop themselves from laughing and upsetting him.

"No Harry your Lordship Rings once you take possession of them it will let you better control your magic, as well as protect you from certain spells such a the Imperious Curse, and mind-controlling spells. Plus you can use them to pay rather than lug your money bag around with you," Blaise said ruffling Harry's hair.

"Oh," Harry said blushing as he tried not to moan as Blaise touched his Fox-like ears.

"Yes we shall start with the Potter Family ring and work our way down," Griphook said pulling out a black ring with a design of a Kitsune on it. Harry slipped it onto middle left finger, having been told that is where the Lordship rings would go, and felt a warm feeling as if being hugged as the ring shrunk to fit his finger instantly. Next came the Gryffindor ring which was red and gold as this ring was put on his finger a warm fire like feel filled his core as the two rings merged together. All of the rings accepted Harry as after Gryffindor came the Perevell Ring a black and silver ring with a strange symbol of a Pyramid in which a Circle laid inside with a line right down the middle. The ring of Merlin was pure silver with no symbol at all, while Pendragon was gold and had the symbol of a sword representing Excalibur. The La Fey ring was black with flecks of gold and silver woven into it while Ravenclaw was blue and silver with the crest of the Ravenclaw house on it. When it was finally done and all the rings were merged together the ring was pure black but with a thought he could make the symbol of each ring come forth. The claiming of his Lordship rings had also tired him out and he let out a yawn making his Mates smile at him as they pulled him close.

"Now that the Lordship rings have been claimed we can now finally read the Potter's wills," one of the Goblins said making the room go utterly quite.

"The wills were never read?" Professors Snape, Lupin and McGonagall said at the same time in utter shock.

"No it seems as though someone put a hold on it," the Goblin explained "but now that Harry had claimed his Lordships they can be read and lucky enough you are all mentioned in them so all we need to do is summon Tom Marvolo Riddle to read them," Griphook said. Harry ignored all this as he felt himself drift to sleep on Blaise's lap. Seeing this his mother turned used her wand to make a small sofa for the boys so they could rest as the wills were read.

"Don't worry if Harry needs to know anything I will let him use my pensive," Snape said as he ushers Neville, Draco and Blaise, who was carrying Harry to the sofa. Once they were seated Blaise allowed Harry to lay across him and Draco who watched their Submissive turn his body into his Dominates as he slept. Neville looked a little jealous something that Draco noticed but rather than tease him he allowed Neville to join him as both Dominates trusted Harry with Neville who was considered Harry's Guardian due to protecting Harry when he had been full Kitsune form. Thanking the pair of Dominates, Neville scooted in closer and allowed Harry's feet to be put in his lap by Draco. As Neville was tired from his strain on his magic due to the reading of the documents Neville soon fell asleep on Draco's shoulder. Once more rather than show his former dislike of the Gryffindor Draco just patted Neville's cheek and went back to carrying over his worn out Kitten.

 **Flashback**.

As Bill left the Gringotts board room where he found out the truth of his family he instantly got permission from his boss, Traglefang, to go put his house in order. Bill Weasley used the Floo to go to his "Uncles" house now understanding why the pair always seem so sad and a little bit jealous of his family as they were the parents of most of the Weasley family. The pair greeted him happily but as he showed them the document their faces clouded over and murder sprang to their eyes. The newly reintroduce fathers and eldest son used the Floo to get to the Burrow.

Molly Prewett-Weasley put on her fake smile as she prepared breakfast for Arthur, glad it was the weekend so that he had it off letting her put the potions she used to control him and the rest of his clan under her thumb. She was just setting down the potion laced food and he was about to take a bite when the fireplace lit up and out stepped her twin brothers and the eldest Weasley brat. "Hello Bill it is strange for you to visit why not sit down for a bite," Molly said as it had been a while since she had given Bill potion. Rather than answer Bill glared at her as Fabian and Gideon came forward to take Arthur's hands something that she knew would break the spells and potions she had put Arthur under for all these years. Molly started forward to prevent at least one of her brothers from touching Arthur but as quick as lightning Bill had his wand on her. "Bill what is the matter?" she said trying to make her voice sound confused and scared while on the inside she was raging.

"Bill why are you pointing your wand at your mother?" Arthur asked standing up.

"She is no mother of mine," Bill said without taking his eyes off Molly.

"Of course she is," Arthur said pulling out his own wand but not pointing it at anyone.

"I am sorry dear but Bill is telling the truth," Fabain Prewett said making Arthur turn to his brother-in-law.

"Yes it seems that Bill got called into a special meeting at Gringotts today it seemed Harry Potter had gone through his creature inheritance and was there with his Bondmates to take a inheritance test," Gideon said pulling out a parchment that Molly eyed warily wishing she had her wand on her to set the thing on fire. "Well during the information that came out of the inheritance test it seemed that Molly, Ronald, and Ginevra was taking money from the main Potter Family Vault. As one of the people present knew Bill worked for Gringotts he was called in for his own test."

"And," Arthur said his heart sinking.

"Well he got this," Gideon said passing the document to Arthur who as he read it his normal happy demeanor fell and a look of cold anger filled him as he saw that the men he considered his brother-in-laws were actually his mate. With such fury Arthur set the parchment on fire in his grip as his Beta and Submissive reach forward and take his hands.

"NOOOO," Molly screamed as the Mates touched breaking the spell and potions she had put not only the three of them under but the other Weasleys as well.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU ARE RELEASED I DO NOT KNOW WHY YOU DID THIS BUT I BANISH YOU FROM THIS HOME," Arthur said his wand performing a complex movement as he stared sending Molly out of the wards around the Burrow.

"WE BANISH YOU FROM HOUSE PREWETT AS WELL LET LADY MAGIC HAVE MORE MERCY FOR YOU THAN WE DO," Fabian Prewett-Weasley said as barring her form any property of the Prewetts as well being the head of that house. Molly screamed as she was cast out of the wards only to be joined by her wand which showed how much compassion even now Arthur had. She did not see it as compassion as she began to cast spell after spell on the wards as if she wanted to get back in but it was just for show. After about five minutes she walked away knowing she still had all the money she and her two actual kids had taken from Harry Potter stashed away in a vault the Weasley did not know about.

Suddenly a large black crow came flying at her and dropped a letter at her feet. Scoffing she opened it and her fury grew as she read.

_Molly,_

_As you have been banished from both Weasley and Prewett families this has allowed us to find the vaults where you had been keeping the stolen money from one Harrison James Potter allowing us to get the money back to it rightful owner. You still owe interest on the money so until it is fully paid back you will be under a Money Placement charm which will put any money you make, except for the bare essentials you need to live, get transferred to the Potter Family Vault._

_Griphook, Potter Family Account Manager Gringotts._

She was going to kill that little freak no matter what Albus said Molly said as she gripped her wand only for a second page to appear before her this time with no source. Rolling her eyes Molly took the letter and gulp in fear as she saw the sign of the Lady of Magic.

_**Molly,** _

_**You have tried to disrupt not only the life of Harrison James Potter, but also his destined Mates as well by creating a illegal Marriage contract between Harrison and your Daughter. This angers me so in punishment I not only take your magic but I make you a void to it as well, with the exception of the Money Placement charms placed by the Goblins no spell can be cast by you or on you. All magic items will become Muggle like in your presence.** _

_**Lady Magic** _

Molly screamed once more as she tried to cast a spell with her wand only for he being unable to feel the magic. She needed to contact Albus, Ron or Ginny so she went to a nearby tree where an owl was perched but no matter what she did the bird would not deliver her letters.

As Molly was thrown from the property a wave of magic spread through the Burrow as the ram-shackle building return to its normal state which was a small Manor. As the changed finished a Crow from the Goblin's flew in. Bill opened the letter and after reading it his mouth dropped opened before handing it to Arthur,

_Arthur Weasley-Prewett,_

_It is our pleasure to return your money from you which had been taken from you by the Witch Molly and placed in her personal Vaults, along with what she had stole from one Harrison Potter, Your fortune has been returned._

_Sandax, Weasley-Prewett Account Manager._

Arthur's eyes goggled as he saw the amount of money back in his vaults as he hugged his lost Mates deciding now was a time to get his family back as the four went to the fireplace to contact Charlie, and before they went to Hogwarts to talk to Percy, Fred, and George.

**End of Flashback**

As Harry slept on the laps of his Mates and Neville and the others waited for Tom Riddle's appearance before the reading of the Potter Wills two documents appeared on the table. Griphook smiled as he motion to the the group to take them and read them. Luscious took up the letters and began to read them out loud making the room laugh at not only the punishment being taken against Molly but also the fact that due to her banishment from the Weasley-Prewett line not only Harry's money had been found but the Weasley-Prewett fortune had been returned as well. Harry had sleep through all of this snuggled safely in his Mates and Guardian's laps.

"Well Little One it seems you got some of your money back not that you need it we will take care of you," Blaise said running his hands through Harry's messy hair with a look full of love on his face. Suddenly the fireplace in the room started up and out came a gentlemen around sixty-five to seventy years of age in a deep black robe with a lining of gold and silver. Blaise guessed this would be Tom Riddle as the Zabini Heir had never meet him before. The elderly man had high cheekbones and shoulder length dark red hair looking similar to old pictures of Harry's mom. Rather than talk to any of the other adults in the room Tom marched right over to the couch where Blaise and his Mates were so fast it made both Draco and Blaise creatures react ready to defend their Submissive if need be.

"My Grand Nephew it has been so long," was all Tom said as he stopped short and reaching forward not even seeing to notice the Veela and Elf glaring at him and ran his hand through Harry's hair. Blaise was all set to kill the man before he saw the tears in the old man's eyes and saw his actions for what it was as Harry was his only living relative who he had been unable to see for thirteen years. Drawing back his Elf, Blaise placed a calming hand on Draco and watched the white wings return to his Beta Mate's back.

"Would you like to take care of him?" Blaise asked showing a great deal of trust in Tom due to his relinquishing his Submissive so soon after the Mates had bounded. Knowing the trust his Great Nephew's mate was placing on him Tom nodded taking out his wand almost making Blaise and Draco flinch which woke up Neville who stayed quite and just watched,

"I, Tom Marvolo Riddle promise on my life and magic that no harm shall come to Harrison when he is under my care," Tom said sealing his vow as a wave of magic took him at his word. As this was one of the few ways that would allow Dominants to let someone else care for a Submissive so soon after a bonding. Blaise and Draco nodded as they allowed Tom Riddle to lift Harry from their laps and take their place on the couch running his hands through Harry's soft hair. "Oh sorry about all that it has been a while I guess the wills can be read now," Tom said a slight blush to his cheeks as he looked up at the gathered adults in the room not that anyone had anything to say knowing what the man had gone through.

As the will would not concern him or Draco as far as he knew both of the Mates watched Tom hold their sleeping Mate in his lap. Harry for his part seemed rather content as the boy shifted into his full creature form. Though he would never admit it Blaise was slightly jealous of a Submissive ability to change into their full creature form. A Dominant could only let out parts of their creature when they were to protect their Mates though if he would to become and Animagus he would be able to shift into his creature form though Blaise was not sure how that would work with him being Elf. A submissive, however, could shift into his creature either under great amount of stress and needing his Dominants to protect them or even when they felt safe enough to just let others take command. As he watched the small Kitsune nestled in Tom's lap he was also jealous of the older man himself for Harry had not yet felt himself safe enough with him and Draco enough to go creature yet. Blaise shared a look with Draco and saw the Veela was thinking the same thing. Neville seemed to get what was going on through their minds as he leaned in and explained it had less to do with Harry not feeling safe with him but the familiar bond between Harry and Tom.

The peace was broken however as Professor Lupin shouted out, "That fucking Bastard he gave testimonial that Black was the Secret Keeper not Peter. Master Goblin please send this to the Ministry after we are done so that they can call off the search for Black to give him the kiss to."  
Though the shout was understandable it did wake Harry who instantly shift back into his hybrid-form of his normal body with the fox ears and twin Kitsune tails. "Ah," Harry moaned in fright. Before anyone could do anything Tom glared at Lupin before turning to his long lost family member.

" _Rest now Young One you are safe_ ," Tom said in Paraslemouth .

" _You smell nice_ ," was all Harry said to the stranger's voice unaware he had responded back in Paraslemouth making Tom laugh.

"Um Kitten," Draco said as no one else understood the hissing that had happened between the two.

"Morning Draco," Harry said stretching before getting off the stranger's lap and jumping into the blonde Veela's lap making the other boy let out a soft oomph.

"Sorry," Harry said thinking he had hurt Draco.

"Don't worry about it Kitten we just wanted to know what that was about," Draco said ruffling Harry's hair.

"Oh just thought he smelled nice he has your smell of coconut and Blaise's parchment," Harry said kicking his legs as he turned to face the stranger only for the blood to drain from his face. "Voldemort," Harry said turning back and burred his head in Draco's neck quivering in fear.

"Why does my Great Nephew think I am He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named?" Tom asked a cold fury in his voice making Harry quake in fear even more leading to Blaise pull both Draco still holding Harry onto his lap. The young Alpha did not seem to notice the weight of the two boys on his lap as he wrapped them both in his large arms.

"Well it seems that Dumbledore had gotten hold of the Diary that you had tried to send him last year made it look you were the Dark Lord," Lucius answered placing a hand on Harry's shoulder. As Lucius said that Harry recalled that Draco's father had explained this earlier. Showing that even though he was a Submissive he was still a Gryffindor Harry turned to face Tom Riddle. As he looked at the man he saw none of the features that had been under the turban of Quirrel in his first year rather he saw the same green eyes that both he and his mother shared.

"Sorry sir," Harry said holding out his hand.

"Don't worry about it my boy I know how manipulative and dangerous Dumbledore can be my boy which is why when I heard that dark forces were after you I performed an ancient spell that would allow part of my soul to bond with you to give you protection," Tom said taking the offered hand.

"Wait do you mean a Soul Ward spell?" Professor McGonagall asked making everyone look at her.

"Yes I do Minerva why?" Tom asked.

"Cause if you take the part of your soul back you can use the soul in a Pensive to see what happened the night the Potters died," McGonagall said making the others gasp.

"We are not done with the Wills yet now be quite," Griphook said making everyone go quite as they could always find out later but if the Goblins felt misused they might not help after this.

"Sorry Master Goblin,' Tom said standing up still holding Harry's hand as the young Kitsune suddenly recalled the lessons form the twins saying he could tell a good person from a bad person by their scent and Tom had a scent that reminded him of his Mates so he could not be bad. As Harry thought this over the reading came to the end without him even realizing it.

Seeing the documents on the table Tom mistook them for parts of the will and before anyone could stop him read Harry's test. With crack like thunder the table broke in half at Tom's anger. "They will pay for mistreating my Nephew," was all Tom said in a low and dangerous voice. Even the Goblins looked on in fear as it would took great power to make a crack in a Goblin made table let alone break it.

"Well we are getting his money back," Snape said to the uncle of his old school friend.

"Not good enough they will all fall starting with these Dursley," Tom said

"How," a small soft voice said breaking the resounding silence making everyone turn to the young Submissive sitting in his Mate's lap a look of hope on his face.

"Well I would like to kill them, but I think the best way is to take them to court," Tom said wanting to show Harry that he was not like the Dark Lord and would not kill no matter how much he wanted to.


	4. Bonding of the Wands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and his Mates go through an old Bonding Ritual

"Well I would like to kill them, but I think the best way is to take them to court," Tom said wanting to show Harry that he was not like the Dark Lord and would not kill no matter how much he wanted to. Tom smiles down at his Great Nephew who is being hugged by his new mates. "Now it might take a couple of days for the trial to come about, and after reading about what you have gone through at both that Muggle's house and Hogwarts itself I think you need a couple days off as well," Tom said reaching out to muss Harry's hair but quickly withdrawing his hand when he sees the boy flinch. To cover it up Tom looks to Griphook and the other Goblins and asked, "Is their bonding complete now?"

"Most standard bonding has taken place but there are other types of bonding that we could do that would make it go faster and a little easier when the three are apart," Griphook said rubbing his chin.

"Did they go through the Bonding of the Wands?" Tom asked and had to hide a little smirk when all but the Goblins and McGonagall look confused.

"They have not as most these days decided to not take their bonding so far," Griphook said.

"What is the Bonding of the Wands?" Professor Lupin asked.

"Ah the Bonding of the Wands is an old bonding ritual which would allow mates to strengthen each other's magic not to mention make it easier to use each other's wand as if they were their own." Tom said with a smile. "And reading all the spells young Harrison had been put under the Bonding of the Wands would allow his two mates to better protect him from spells of similar nature as well as themselves in case Dumbledore desires to "For the Greater Good" make Heir Zabini or Malfoy break the bond leaving Harrison alone."

"We want that," Both Blase and Draco said at once making Harry giggle at them and Tom to give them an indulgent smile.

"However, there is a down side this will hasten your bonding making you miss through some normal expediences that Mates go through," Tom said "this is not a bad thing it is just rather similar to actually getting married which might seem too much as teenagers."

"We still want it," Blaise and Draco said making the adults smile at how they eager they were.

"Master Griphook," Tom said to the Goblin.

"Ah we can not actually perform the ritual," Griphook said a slight blush to his cheeks.

"Ah but I can do you mind if we did it here before Harrison goes through his cleansing?" Tom asked making Griphook smile and nod in approval. "Okay Boys," Tom said turning to face the three Mates, Harry and Draco still in Blaise's lap "I need you to all stand up and take out your wands." The three teens did as Tom had them stand at points in a triangle and point their wands at the center of their formation. Tom began to speak in an unfamiliar language as he began the ritual. It seems that only McGonagall and the Goblins knew it was to be a while for they began to get comfortable.

**Meanwhile at Hogwarts.**

Arthur Weasley-Prewett lead his newly rediscovered mates as well as his eldest children up the familiar path to Gryffindor Tower. Once they reach the Fat Lady's picture they Arthur gives the Alumni Password which allows the group to enter. Seeing Percy in a chair by the fire Mr. Weasley-Prewet heads over. "Dad? Uncles Fabian and Gideon? Bill? Charlie? What is going on? Percy asked getting out of his chair. "Did something happen to mom? Percy is shocked that rather than answer the group of four actually let out angry growls.

"Where are the twins Percy?" Arthur asked ignoring the question.

"Um last I saw them they were heading to the Black Lake with some Ravenclaw boy after they had drawn their wands on Ron," Percy said noticing that all four were now smiling slightly at the news.

"Get your things Percy we have some stuff to do out of Hogwarts for a bit," Arthur ordered and waited for Percy to grab his things. As they waited Ginny and Ron seeing them approach them holding forms that the pair had gotten from a Gringotts' owl earlier.

"Hey dad did you get a letter about use owning money to the Goblins?" Ron asked but Arthur ignored him. When Percy came back with a small overnight bag slung over his shoulder the Head Boy stops thinking that their father would send Ginny and Ron to collect their stuff as well.

"Well Percy let's get going," Arthur said and heads out completely ignoring Ron and Ginny who stare open mouths as their father and older brother's leave them behind, Bill and Charlie tugging Percy with them as they show the eldest still at Hogwarts Bill's test from Gringotts. A short time later the Wealsey-Prewett clan found Fred and George sitting at the edge of the Black Lake with a Ravenclaw boy laid sleeping across their laps.

"Hey Dads finally figured it out huh?" George ask stroking the Ravenclaw's hair softly to waken the boy up.

"You knew?" Arthur said in shock.

"We found two years ago when we went through our creature inheritance and had to take the inheritance test," Fred said as the pairs Mate woke up.

"Um hello sirs," the Ravenclaw said blushing as he got off his Mate's lap and bowed to their family.

"And you are?" Gideon asked.

"Oh, sorry I am Kevin Elwick sir," Kevin said a slight blush to his cheeks as he unconsciously takes on some draconian characteristics in the form of a pair of wings and a tail that wrapped itself around George's waist.

"Don't worry Wings it is just our real family there is no reason to be worried," the twins said pulling Kevin into a tight hug and helping him calm down.

"If you knew Molly wasn't really part of the family for two years why did you not say anything?" Bill asked.

"First of all would any of your believe us and secondly we had no idea what she and the two brats were actually doing so we thought we would do our best to protect you from it," George said earning a look of shame before it was replaced admiration that he had not seen on the face of his family since most likely the arrival or Molly.

"Well now that is all settled we need to head to Gringotts but as Bill informed us that McGonagall is already there we will have to talk to either Sprout or Flitwick for permission for the three of you to leave school for a bit," Fabian said hugging his twin sons and heirs of the Prewett line. The group headed back into the school only to run into Dumbledore.

"Ah Arthur what do I own this visit of you and your brother-in-laws to the school today?" Albus said as each of the Weasley-Prewett family noticed without his normal twinkle in his eyes.

"Ah we were just collecting the kids to take care of some family business," Arthur said with forced politeness.

"And what of young Ronald and Ginevra?" Albus said still without the twinkle.

"As I said family business now if you excuse us," Arthur said turning back around as telling Albus that he was taking his kids was better than getting either of the others heads of houses. Once they were clear of Hogwarts' wards the group Apperated to Gringott's lobby.

"Ah Lords Weasley-Prewetts, Heir Wealey, Heirs Prewett it is so good to see you back again," Fangsickle said seeing the family approach. "It seems getting rid of the interloper has brought your family vaults back into their normal states," the Goblin said happily as he was the one who had been in charge of the vaults in question. "And a greeting to you as well Heir Elwick," Fangsickle said with a bow bringing the twins' Mate to the others attention.

"Um.... yes sorry about the Heir Elwick did not mean for you to join us but I guess it is alright," Arthur said a slight blush to his cheeks before turning back to the Goblin. "I would like some inheritance test on our whole family to make sure nothing is wrong with us after Molly and those two brats living with us."

"Right away sir, we will also make sure that there has been no interaction between your vaults and young Lord Potter," Fangsickle said leading the newly reunited clan into the back. A short time later all the test was done showing that thankfully no one else in the family had any access to any vaults they were not meant to, thankfully, however it did show that all of them had spells and potions used on them. For Arthur, Fabian, and Gideon it was to make sure they forgot each other so letting Molly move in with no problem. For the rest there were memory potions for that as well but there were blocks on Percy for his mate Oliver Wood, Charlie had a illegal marriage contract that called for him to produce an offspring which made the Asexual man want to kill Molly. It did show that Molly did not really care about Fred and George as they had nothing but the memory potion on them was most memory alternating potions would lose effect when a person underwent a creature inheritance.

"Is it at all possible to see Harry to apologize in person if he is still here," Arthur said after the family finished reading .

"I will see what I can do Lord Weasley-Prewett," Fangsickle said as he sent a note to Griphook.

Once more Harry was asleep laying in his Mates' and Neville's lap this time due to his cleansing when the Weasley-Prewetts burst into the room smiling slightly hoping to prove to Harry that the theft of his vaults were none of his real family's fault. Arthur's face falls, however, as he sees who one of Harry's Mates is as well as his family were there. "Malfoy."

"What do you want Weasley?" Lucius asked his normal edge while dealing with the red haired clan back in place.

"We came to apologize to Harry for the actions of Molly and her brats as well as prove that we had nothing to do with it," Fabian said placing a comforting hand on his Alpha's arm to help calm him down lest he make a scene.

"Be nice to Mr Weasley Papa," Harry said with a slight yawn waking up and looking at Lucius. The effect around the room was immediate. Blaise and Draco, as well as the twins let out slight coos while both Arthur and Lucius's mouths fell open in shock. Tom was bent over laughing at the pairs of Lord's expressions.

"I did warn you the Bonding of the Wands would bring them closer," Tom said wiping a tear from his eye due to laughter.

"But why Papa?" Lucius asked confused as Weasley for once agreed with him.

'You are Draco's father and since he is my Mate and I have never had one you are Papa, and there is Mama," Harry said pointing to Narcissa who put a hand to her heart touch by her new title from her son's mate "and than there is Mother," Harry said indicating Blaise's mom who looked equally touched. "Did I overstep myself?" Harry asked when the silence lasted for a while.

"No Little One I just think they are in shock and touched that you consider them family so fast," Blaise said hugging Harry to him as he gives a look over his Submissive's shoulder that said they better not upset Harry.

"Um yes... sorry my boy you just took us by surprise," Lucius said placing a hand on Harry's shoulder and was touched to see Harry smile up at him. "For your sake little one I will try to get along with the Weasleys.

"Thank you Papa," Harry said nuzzling the hand before turning back to the red headed family, all but the twins looks shocked at the new relationship between Harry and the Malfoys.

"And I will do my best to get along with the Malfoys as well. Now on to business," Arthur said before he bowed low to Harry "we all want to apologize for what Molly and her two demon spawn did to you in stealing from your vaults and the illegal marriage contract." All heads in the room turned to Harry to see how he would react. Harry just smiles sitting back down on Blaise's lap as his taller dark skin Mate wrapped his arms around Harry's waist.

"It is okay Mr. Weasley I believe you and forgive you," Harry said kicking his legs gently as he leans back into Blaise's chest.

Thank you Harry and it is actually Weasley-Prewett Molly made me forget my mates," Arthur said making Lucius actually look angry on his behalf.

"This might make it a little better," Lucius said holding out Lady Magic's punishment to Molly after she annulled the illegal marriage contract. Arthur took it with a raised eye brow before reading it.

"You'e right that does make it a little better having a magical void around her so everything will be like she is a Muggle... hopefully she does not try to floo." Arthur said before he laughs at the thought and passes the note around to the rest of his family.

"Touching as this is we should start to work on the trial," Tom said after a moment.

"Are you sending Molly, Ron and Ginny to the Wizengamot?" Bill asked.

"For the moment we are not the trial I speak of is against the Muggles Harry has been forced to live with," Tom said.

"Why didn't they treat you like a little prince" Percy asked thinking of the all the books he had read about Harry.

"In a word no," Tom said who after getting permission from Harry showed the Weasley-Prewett the form dealing with his medical history. The group of red heads huddled together to read the form feeling their anger at the Muggles grow. Both Harry and Kevin, as the pair of young Submissive felt the anger in the room and acted instinctively shifting into their creature forms. Harry as his brown furred Kitsune curling up in Blaise's lap as Draco reached over to scratch his ear while Kevin shifted into a small purple dragon that landed on George's head letting out a soft whimper.

Sorry you two," Arthur said to the pair of transformed Submissive blushing a little. "I know it might seem forward but we would like to come and offer our support at the trial if you would have us," Arthur said when Harry and Kevin were able to calm down enough to return to their near-human forms.

'Thanks Mr. Weasley um Prewett that would be great," Harry said leaping off Blaise lap, tail wagging, as he rushed over and hugged the balding red headed Wizard who had been like a father to him.

"Well it would take a couple of day for the trial to actually happen with a Muggle trial in the Ministry of Magic and I don't want you heading back to school yet Harrison," Tom said placing a hand on Harry's shoulder who for once didn't flinch.


	5. The Beast Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some more Drama at Gringotts Harry heads to Malfoy Manor and discovered a very interesting book

"Now Harrison is there a place you would like to stay until the trial, I would offer my Manor but do not wish to pressure you," Tom said looking down at his great nephew.

"You could come over to our place now that Molly and those two brats are gone we no longer live in the Burrow but a Manor," Fred said leaning in.

"Um.. thanks Fred but I think I want to stay with my Mates," Harry said and throwing a mischievous glance back at his new Papa "I want to find out if what I over heard Draco saying about the albino peacocks is true." Than making sure he caught Lucius's eye he licked his lips. Mr. Malfoy scowled down at him and reach forward to bop the young submissive nose.

"Those birds are a status symbol and pets not food," Lucius said holding the scowl for a moment before breaking out in a grin as he ruffled Harry's hair. "We of course would be please to host you," Lucius said making Harry smile as he jumped from Blaise lap and once more shocking everyone by throwing his arms around his new Papa's waist in a tight hug.

"Ah that is all settled than all that is needed is for you to get your stuff, thought I am hesitant to send you back even for that," Tom said after a moment clapping his hands once. "Maybe a House elf could help but mine can not get into the castle and I am hesitant to use one of the Hogwarts' elves in case it was to be tracked do you know any House Elves Harrison?"

Harry blushed a deep red as he looked away from Mr. Malfoy before muttering "Dobby,"

"How do you know Dad's personal Elf?" Draco asked shooting a confused look between the blushing Harry and his now scowling father.

"At the end of your last term Harry here freed Dobby from my service though I do admit he had been acting a little off that whole last year," Lucius remarked rubbing his chin as he recalled all the changes from his normally honest elf began to act strange when he had tried to send the communication diary to Harry last summer only for Dobby to take on some strange behavior. Before he could ask Harry about his relationship to Dobby said Elf popped into the room.

"Harry Potter called for Dobby, sir," Dobby said bowing to Harry before he straighten up and see who was around the boy. "Don't worry Harry Potter, sir Dobby is saving yose," and before anyone could react Dobby used some of his Elf magic to rip Harry out of Blaise lap and move him behind his small form. "Yose not hurting Harry Potter sir," Dobby said waggling a finger at the gathered Witches and Wizards. As their mate was literally ripped from their arms Blaise and Draco's creatures took over going full creature for the first time. Draco's eyes shifted into silver slit-like as his hair grew all the way down his waist and the Veela wings sprung out to their full three foot length. Blaise stood from his chair, sending it crashing to the floor, as he grew a full foot and a half in height and his normally short hair fell to his shoulders as his ears became pointed. While Draco took up a defensive position behind Blaise the Dominant Elf raised a hand and those gathered saw sparks of magic shoot from his finger tips. Harry for his part was fighting to get back to his mates letting out small whimpering sounds as he tried to get free of Dobby's magic.

Griphook as well as the other Goblins looked actually worried for in Gringotts they usually had little or no fear of magic but ever they knew a magic battle between the House Elf and the Elf blooded wizard Dominant could cause a lot of damage. Suddenly a note appeared on the table before him and reading it saw a way out, signaling over to William Weasley-Prewett Griphook handed him the note.

"Dobby let me go.... my mates please,' Harry begged still trying to get free of the House Elf spell keeping him in place.

"No Harry Potter yose under some enchantment I take you to safety now," Dobby said getting ready to teleport himself and Harry away.

The entire room went "No," but just as Dobby was about to leave a ocean blue orb hit Dobby causing him to collapse to the floor in the middle of the room. Free from the spell keeping him in place Harry ran and jumped into Blaise's arms wrapping his arms and legs around his tall dark skinned Italian dominant. Draco and Blaise began to comfort Harry who was nearly crying as he rubbed his face against Blaise's strong chest.

"Um what was that spell Bill?" Arthur asked at his eldest son who had been the one to stop Dobby from getting away.

"Well like most branches of Gringotts there are wards that activate in certain cases such as a creature under spells that could negatively impact out clients," Griphook explained as he nodded at the note he had shared with Bill a few moments ago. "As William works for us the bank would allow him to cast a cleansing spell getting the negative effects on Dobby out of his system."

"Is Dobby okay?" Harry asked a quite quiver in his voice as everyone took notice that he had once more slipped back into hybrid form.

"He is perfectly fine Mr. Potter in fact he should be coming around any second now," Griphook informed them and true to his word Dobby soon regained consciousness.

"Harry Potter sir..... Master Malfoy Dobby is sorry sir," Dobby said looking horrified at his former master.

"What for Dobby?" Lucius asked confused true the Elf had been acting strange but nothing to apologize for.

"When Dobby tried to get the communication diary to Mr. Harry Potter he was being stopped by Dumbles who cast spell making it seem that Master using Dark Magic to hurt Harry Potter," Dobby said making everyone gasp in shock.

"Well that explains why you changed as well as why I had to go through such lengths to get the book to you as well as why it had changed so much," Lucius said stroking his chin in thought. "I am sorry Arthur for the fight in the book store I used it as a way to slip the book to Harry via Ginny who was meant to give it right to him after she first wrote in it," Mr. Malfoy said a slight blush to his cheeks as he apologized to Arthur.

"Well I guess it could have worked if not for the fact that it seemed as thought Molly, Ron, and Ginny are all Dumbledore's people who are working on some sort of plan with Harry. Ginny must have shown the book to Molly who took it to the Headmaster before he changed it to make it seem as thought Tom was He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named," Arthur said actually shaking Lucius's hand.

"I am sorry I freed him Papa," Harry said still unable to look up at Lucius during all this "I thought you were mistreating him."

"Ah don't worry about it young one and while I can not bring him back into the house Dobby can help to get your stuff for Hogwarts," Lucius said ruffling Harry's hair again.

"Ah I knows I can not work for Malfoy family any longer but if Harry is really mate to Young Master Draco when they get married I can be brought back if I become his House Elf," Dobby said making Lucius smile.

"That is a good loop-hole Dobby well young one do you wish Dobby to be your House Elf?" Lucius asked.

"What is involved?" Harry asked leaning back into Blaise's lap.

"Well Dobby just needs to bond with your magic to live usually it is through the head of your house but as you have taken your Lordships it should be alright," Tom said placing a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Okay I will do it," Harry said kicking his legs as Dobby let out a happy squeak as he jumped into Harry's own lap to give the boy a hug.

"You also need to set some ground rules for the House Elf such as what they can and cannot do," Tom said before he let out a chuckle at Harry taking on a thoughtful expression.

"Okay Dobby I will take you to be my House Elf for as long as you want the only things I do not want you to do is hurt yourself on purpose but you can call me what ever you want and you do not need to keep any of my secrets from my family or anyone in this room," Harry said after a bit.

"Dobby accepts," Dobby said as a gold aura surrounded the pair. "I will go get all your belonging and Owl from Hogwarts making sure to get everything and not get tracked back to where you being staying," Dobby said bowing to his new master and popping off with a large grin in place.

"Well I think we should head back to the manor to get Harry situated, please stop by latter," Narcissa said. As The elder Malfoys started out following the young mates Arthur stopped them.

"I do not wish to push the bounds but I think it might be a good idea for all of us here to go through testing to see if the Headmaster, "Arthur almost spit-out Dumbledore's title "has put any enchantments on us as he did Harry."

"That is a good idea we will do our later after were see to the boys," Lucius a nod of thanks to the Weasley-Prewett Alpha. The full group than went the room's fireplace and Flooed right into Malfoy Manor. "Why don't you show your young Submissive around as we get things settled Dragon," Lucius said gripping his son's shoulder.

"Yes Father,' Draco said with a nod as he took Harry's left hand, as Blaise took his right, and lead him on a tour of the Manor. Harry was fascinated by the magic of the place as they found the Malfoy family House Elves clan hard at work in the kitchens but most shocking, at least to Harry was the library.

"Well this explains why I never see your family buy any books at Florish and Blotts," Harry said looking at the room four stories tall filled with bulging book cases making Draco and Blaise smile indulgently at him.

"Why don't you take a look around Kitten," Draco said letting go of Harry's hand and giving him a gently push into the room. The two Dominants shared a look as Harry began to walk through the room running his hands over the books as he past. Both Draco and Blaise grabbed their books for themselves as they headed to some arm chairs by the fire to wait for Harry. Harry was in utter shock at the amount of books here as he felt himself being drawn deeper into the large library. At once he stopped and tilted his head to read the title of a book that seemed to be calling to him.

The Beast Within by Jacob Scamander.

Recognizing the last name from his copy of Fantastic Beast and Where to Find them course book Harry reached forward and grabbed it off the shelf and opened the book.

_If you can read this than you have gone through a Creature Inheritance for this is a magic tome that can only be read by those who have creature blood in their veins if not this text will appear as my father's book Fantastic Beast yada yada. This is a helpful tome for those who have recently come into their creature forms._

Harry was shocked wondering if this was true and wanting to see if this had happened to his old course book before he went back to reading.

_Now there are more to being a Creature Witch/Wizard than can easily be told but this volume will try to help you on your path. For not only is this book spelled to be read only by those who have gotten their creature inheritance but it will also be able to tell if you are a Dominant or Submissive and give you the proper text for these as well._   
_As you read this the book is taking in your magic and shifting to make it more suitable for your type. Please place the palm of your wand hand in the place provided below._

Harry just shrugged and did as the book suggested. Feeling a tingle of magic as the book reacted to him as he withdrew his palm the page began to turn so that when they stopped he came to a page headed by _Submissive Kitsune_

_Hello Little Fox and welcome to your creature inheritance. First thing first if you have not been informed you will noticed in your creature form you will have a number of tails this indicates the number of mates you will have. As a Kitsune you have great magical power thus leading you to have multiple Mates. A Kitsune will usually have at least two Mates. Your most Dominant Mate is as normal know as an Alpha followed by Beta and Gama and so forth. An Alpha is there to fight for you while your Beta is and lesser Dominants are to protect you from harm._   
_When you first come into your inheritance you will spend time as your Kitsune self until you can find at least your Alpha and Beta and they accept you. Until they find you it is most likely you will find yourself under the care of a Guardian, thought this person is not part of your Mate group he will always look after you and protect you with your Beta follow their lead little one._   
_Now you may have noticed that in times of stress or even great happiness you will find yourself shifting to either your hybrid or full Kitsune form do not worry this is natural in fact once you get a hang of it you can do it at will like an Animagus. The shifting of the form during times of great stress is a way for your Dominates know that you are in need of help._

"Did you find something interesting Little One?" Blaise said as Harry walked to his new Mates deep in the book.

"Book," was all Harry could say making the pair laugh as Draco pulled Harry down onto his lap and wrapped his arms around his Submissive Mate and put his head on Harry's shoulder to read from the book.

"Ah I see," Draco said shooting a look at Blaise who was sitting in a wing-back chair reading his own book.

_You might have noticed, especially if you knew your Mates from before your change, that you are now smaller than you had been. This is your new creature blood making it easier for you to be held and cared for by your Dominants._

Harry realized with a shock that the book was right he had once stood eye to eye with Draco but now he was almost a head shorter than his Beta Mate He could not judge his height change on Blaise for he had never paid attention to the other male before so he just shrugged and went back to reading.

_Your Mates will love you no matter what even if before you had gone through your inheritance you were mortal enemies this is not a form of control, mind or body, but your body and soul finally at peace with each other._

Kitten it is time for lunch," Draco said breaking Harry out of his reading to see how much time had past.

"Can I keep this book with me?" Harry asked hesitantly not really believing the last passage of the unconditional love due to his upbringing with the Dursleys.

"Of course you can Kitten," Draco said giving Harry a quick peck on his cheek making Harry blush as he hugged the book closer to him. Draco stood up and lifted Harry to his feet before leading them to the dining room.

When they sat down to eat Harry was sort of surprised thinking the Malfoys would use one of those long tables he had seen on his "Aunt's" programs that followed the life in wealthy families, but instead it was a small circular table where Harry found himself set between his Mates, who instantly began to fill his plate up for him. There were some empty places at the table and there were his new Papa, Mama and Mother who were in deep conversation sharing smiles as they watched Draco and Blaise fuss over Harry. The boys even took turns after their Submissive's plate was full to feed him which Harry did not even seem to mind kicking his legs happily under the table.

"So did you enjoy the tour Harry?" Narcissa asked.

  
"Well we did not really see much only the kitchens and then the library where Harry got into a interesting book," Draco said as Harry blushed at how he stopped the tour but was comforted as Blaise gently rubbed the back of his neck. Before anything else was said the door to the room burst open making them all jump and Harry to grow his Kitsune ears and tails.

"That manipulative old fool," Snape said gliding into the room like the dungeon bat person he so cultivated at Hogwarts followed by an equally annoyed Lupin, a shell shocked Professor McGonagall and a sheepish Neville who waved at Harry who smiled and waved back thinking of the book and now knowing what role Neville now held in his life.

"What is the problem now Severus," Lucius said shooting a to Snape.

"Well we followed Arthur Weasley-Prewett's advice and got tested after you all left and well here," Snape said thrusting his results at the table. The occupants leaned in and were shocked as they read.

_Severus_ _Snape_

**Creature Inheritance:**

  * _Dominant Dark Fae:_



**Mates** :

  * _Beta: Remus Duncan Lupin-Werewolf_
  * _Submissive: Sirius Cygnus Black- Grim breed_



**Magical spells:**

  * _Loyalty to Albus Dumbledore_
  * _Blocked Creature Inheritance_
  * _Hatred of James Potter, Sirius Black, Harry Potter._
  * _Indifference boarding on hatred to Remus Lupin_



"He made me hate my own Mates for who knows how long," Snape fumed before snatching back the page before they could read more. "Not only that I failed to protect my Submissive I feel horrible," Snape said collapsing into a chair and putting his face in his hands as he rediscovered Beta tried to comfort him.

"He did not hide my mate but he did make me loyal to him as well as do my best to only support the students of my own house yet never really do anything for them," McGonagall said showing off her own results.

"Don't worry Sev, Tom is already using what we found in the Potter's Wills to get the Ministry to stop searching for and forgive Sirius." Lupin said rubbing his Alpha's shoulders. It seems that they also went through cleansing as well for Snape just leaned into his Beta's touch.


	6. BK- Before Kitsune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry shares some information about living with the Dursleys before asking what the two went through during their own Creature Inheritances

The entire table sat in silence after reading the parchment from Gringotts as well as watching Snape come undone at the news. Each was loss in their own thoughts for Blaise as the only other Alpha in the room could only dread what happened to Snape and his Mates happening to himself and his. In Draco's mind he felt sympathy for his Godfather and for the first time felt a common ground with Professor Lupin. For the Malfoys and Lady Zabini they felt for the pair of men, but it was Harry who took it the hardest. Granted he had never gotten along with Snape and though he felt sadness at what Professor Lupin was going through seeing an Alpha even if it was not his own so upset made his Submissive Creature react. Without meaning to Harry stood from his chain and walked around the table. When he was right in front of Snape he reached forward and wrapped his arms around the older male. "I am so sorry Professor," Harry said in a quite voice missing the shocked looked on everyone in the room as he hugged the dour man.

"That is alright Harry, it is all thanks to you that I even know this pain and how to get better," Snape said as he actually hugged Harry back and brought himself back to normal. Letting go of Harry, Snape looked up into Lucius's eyes and gave his old friend a tired smile. "I think we can use the Potter's will to get the man hunt called off for Sirius, do you think Tom would allow us to release them before the trial?"

"I think he would and I have an idea to help as well I will go talk to him about it right now," Lucius said stroking his chin. "Dear watch the boys I need to see Tom right away, and you three just try to not think about this alright," Lucius said ruffling Draco's hair as he heads towards the Floo room.

"Your father is right Draco why don't you continue your tour for Harry," Narcissa said hoping to distract the young Submissive. Draco could only nod giving one last look at his Godfather and Professor Lupin as he takes Harry's hand and leads him out of the room. Blaise looks as if he wants to stay around to possibly help but a slight sound for Harry has him following his Mates.

"Well since you wanted to see the Albino Peacocks how about we check out the gardens?" Draco said snuggling into Harry making the Kitsune giggle. Harry's eyes widen as he takes in the "garden" which was larger than the all the parks near the Dursley's place put together. Beside the birds Harry had wanted to see there was a large fountain and a hedge maze. With a smile on his face Harry took a step towards the beautiful rare birds only for Draco to put a hand on his Mate's shoulder. "Ah best not get too close they are nasty bird used to chase me around all the time when I was younger," Draco cautioned grimly. Harry look up into his Beta's face and saw actual fear of the bird on full display. Harry almost let out a small chuckle at the look, Blaise was not so restrained as he let out a deep laugh. Draco blushed a little making Harry smile having never seen Draco so out of sorts before and found it cute. "Shut it Blaise," Draco muttered jabbing an elbow into the tall Alpha's chest only making the Blaise laugh louder. Harry turned Blaise as the dark skin male was usually rather quite but his laugh touched Harry's soul making the Submissive wrap his arms around Blaise's chest ending the teasing between the two Dominants. Draco and Blaise shared a smile over Harry's head.

"What's next on the places to see Draco?" Blaise said after a moment.

"Well we have seen the kitchens, library, dinning room, gardens and father's study is off limits due to the nature of his work, so how about we go check to see if your stuff has arrive yet," Draco said leading Harry back into the Manor. Harry nearly got lost in the twist and turns in the corridors as they were lead deeper into Manor. Coming to an beautiful deigned wooden door Draco smiled and pushed it open revealing his bed room. Draco had just a moment to see Harry's trunk at the foot of his large bed before Harry let out a surprised sound. Both Dominants hearing the noise were put on edge making their creatures attributes come out looking around the room for some sort of threat they both let out a smile and return to normal as Harry runs into the room and jumps into the middle of the bed.

"This bed is huge," Harry said with a happy squeal as he began to roll around the large surface.

"It is not that big," Draco said a light blush to his face though he smiled at his happy Submissive.

"It is compared to every bed I have ever had," Harry said quietly.

"Does this have anything to do with your relatives?" Blaise asked just as quietly sitting on the edge of the bed reaching towards Harry only to notice a slight flinch in his Mate.

"My first bed was barely a cot in the cupboard under the stairs when I got my first letter for Hogwarts I was moved to a real bedroom yet my bed was still a cot it was only when I got to Hogwarts I finally got a normal bed," Harry said blushing as he hugged his legs being unable to look at his Mates fearing that he this would lead them to not want him anymore despite what the book had said.

"Oh Harry," Blaise said as he easily reaches over and pulls Harry into his lap as Draco come over and leans down to kiss their Submissive's forehead. "Do not fear you will have a bed from now on no more cots for you," Blaise whispers into Harry's ear sending shivers of happiness at their acceptance of him.

As they cuddled together Harry finally decided to ask a question that he had he found in the book but had not been answered to that well in his opinion "Why am I smaller than I was?" Harry said tilting his head back to lean against Blaise's shoulder to look his Alpha's eyes.

"Ah that is actually quite common in some Submissive creatures," Blaise said "you see for some creature forms themselves are small and it carry on through to those that carry its blood. Also most Submissive are shorter than there Mates making it easier for said Mates to carry them around and protect them without use of feather-light charms thus not putting strain on their magic,"

"Yeah could you imagine if you had a creature inheritance of a giant it would be impossible to protect you from harm," Draco said ruffling Harry's hair causing Harry to let out a playful smile. "Now lets see about putting your clothing away," Draco said as he turns to Harry's trunk opening it up only to let out a sound of disgust. "What the Bloody Hell is this?" Draco asked as he lifted up one of Dudley's old shirts with a finger as if worried to touch more of it.

"My cousins's old shirt," Harry answered a slight blush on his face.

"Why do you have it?" Draco asked dropping it onto the floor as if afraid it would get his own clothing dirty.

"Well that is all the muggle clothes I have I was only given his hand-me downs," Harry said curling himself up into a ball on Blaise's lap.

"Well I know what we will be doing as we wait for the trial you are going to get a new wardrobe," Draco said glaring down at the shirt before he began to take all of Dudley's old clothes out of the trunk and put them into a pile. "Do you mind if I dispose of these Harry?" Draco asked. Harry just shrugged so with a smile on his face Draco gathered the pile of clothes into his hands and tossed them into his room's fireplace. Harry actually clapped in joy at seeing the clothing burn as Draco began to pull out Harry's school supplies. As Draco began to put them away Blaise laid his head on his Submissive's shoulder and began to run small kisses on his neck making Harry giggle as he calmed down.

"Dobby," Harry said after a bit summoning his new House elf.

"Yes Master Harry?" Dobby said as he popped in a slight smile on his face as he takes in the three boys.

"Can you get the book I had been reading I think I left it at the dinning room table?" Harry asked not wanting to get out of Blaise's lap.

"I can Master Harry," Dobby said as he popped off before returning and presenting the book.

"Thank's Dobby," Harry said with a smile making the House Elf blush at such treatment. Harry missed the look as he returned to the book.

_A Submissive, even if they are the oldest of the Mates will only change into their pure Creature form for the first time once all of their Magic ordained Mates have gone through their own inheritance. A Submissive will only be able to turn back to their normal form when they have been both found and accepted by their Mates. As a Kitsune Submissive after you return to your human or hybrid form after your inheritance you will be only able to speak in simple terms for a bit._

This made Harry recall a question Blaise had asked wow was it just this morning. "When was your birthday Blaise?" Harry asked turning his face to look at his Alpha.

"My birthday is September 1st, thinking about the blocks on your inheritance Little One," the tall Italian said.

"I think it might have been a good thing I had blocks for if they were not in place I would have changed back at the Dursley," Harry said making both Draco and Blaise share a look of shock of fear of what would have happened if the blocks had not been there most likely Harry would have been killed by those horrible muggles.

"When you put it like that it was a good thing at least for that though I wonder what broke the block in the end," Blaise said in though as Draco having finished putting Harry's stuff away joined them on the large bed.

"Did it hurt for you to go through your inheritance?" Harry asked the pair.

"Well in my case it was more my pride that was hurt than anything else," Draco said which brought both Blaise and Harry to look at him as Draco and Blaise had not told each other their own experiences of changing.

"How?" Harry asked confused mostly due to the fact that he did not actually recall his own change having just been walking the grounds at Hogwarts before passing out and waking as a Kitsune.

"Well most creature inheritances happen at midnight of ones birthday, so I was asleep. I tend to sleep on my back so as my wings burst free of my back the first time they actually propelled me out of my bed and into a wall," Draco said a slight blush to his face. Blaise and Harry looked at him for a moment before they caught each other's eye and burst out laughing. "Oh yeah ha ha you try walking up by getting slammed face first into the wall and see how you like it," Draco said with a slight edge as he crossed his arms and glared/pouted at his two Mates who were still laughing. Harry wiggled out of Blaise's lap and crawled into Draco's ending his pouting.

"What about you Blaise?" Harry said after snuggling with Draco for a moment.

"Well I don't have a tale like Draco thought I did give myself a shock when I woke up and got ready to go to Platform 9 3/4. I did not wake up during the change so the first I saw was when I entered the bathroom and saw my reflection in the mirror to see my newly pointed ears and shoulder length hair," Blaise said running his hand over his almost shaven head.

"Ah how did you find each other than, well I guess it was easy since you were both in Slytherin but still," Harry said wanting to find out what the pair had done before he had joined them.

"Well I first realized that Blaise was a creature on the train when I smelled the Elf about him but it took us a couple of days before were realized we were also Mates," Draco said hugging Harry tight "You see there are actually quite a few students that have creature inheritances at Hogwarts though you would only know if you took in the scent of their creature or if they are a Submissive and are in their creature form."

"Yeah there were at least three others in our year alone that had come into their inheritance during the summer," Blaise said taking over the story. "We did not become aware that we shared a Mate until a week after the Sorting when Draco got attacked by Buckbeak I felt the pain in my heart at a point during the same time of the attack and my creature started to come out right in the middle of my own lesson," Blaise said making Harry recall the time that his Alpha was referring to. At the time he had felt worried for Draco though Ron had laughed at the blonde boy for not following Hagrid's orders. Harry grabbed Draco's arm which had been hurt by Buckbeak and began to cover it in kisses.

"It is alright now, in fact I was thinking about using the injury to get that oa.... Hagrid fired," Draco confessed only recalling how found Harry was of the man. "But as I laid in the Hospital Wing Blaise burst in with such force it broke the windows on the doors and hurried to my bed. It was then that I felt a connection to him as he rushed over and began to exam my arm. The Matron tried to make him leave but Blaise's Elf came out and we all figured out what was going on. She summoned Professor Snape who switched us to special shared sleeping quarters in the dorms," Draco said smiling at how rapt Harry was following the story.

"Once we were in our new shared room we knew that we were both Dominants bound to the same Mate as neither of us had changed formed. This however lead to a dominant fight to see who was the Alpha and who was Beta," Blaise said.

"You fought each other," Harry said a note of worry in his voice and bottom lip starting to quiver a little in fear. Blaise and Draco shared a look.

"Just to see who was the Alpha, Kitten. If I had won your inheritance test would have listed me as the Alpha not Blaise but he won fair and square," Draco said as neither of the Dominants wanted to tell about the actual fight after seeing Harry's reaction to it.

"After the Alpha contest we than just waited for you Little One," Blaise said trying to further distract Harry. "We started to worry when a month went by as we were unaware of any students that would go through their inheritance anytime soon. But you just had to be special didn't you," Blaise said poking Harry's nose.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked leaning forward a little.

"Well we actually felt you come into your inheritance, I think the whole castle did for as we felt you shift the entire castle shook on its foundations Little One," Blaise said moving closer to his Mates and throwing and arm around Draco's shoulder. The group cuddled together for a bit only to be distracted by an Owl tapping on the window. As Blaise was less entangled than the other two he went to let it it.

As the Owl flew in he dropped a letter on Harry's lap before flying out again. Harry gulped as he saw the emblem of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement as he recalled the warning he received the year before. Deciding to just get it over with and opened and read it allowed to his Mates.

_Mr. Harrison James Potter,_

_This is a notice of summoning for the Trial of Vernon, Petunia Dursley which will take place next Saturday. As this trial will take place in the Muggle-Wizard Court make sure to wear suitable muggle clothes for the proceedings as well as any who may accompany._

_In Regards,_   
_Amelia Bones_   
_Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement_

"Well that was quite quickly taken care of lets say we go see if supper is ready," Draco said as he stands up, Harry still in his arms as he heads out of his room.


	7. Who Actually Benefits from the Greater Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison's time at Malfoy Manor and an article in the Daily Prophet

Harrison felt happy as he walked down to breakfast on Friday for it was the first day he was able to get there alone as he thought about his week he had been at Malfoy Manor with his Mates and their family. The first thing Monday morning Harrison was taken to Diagon Alley to get a new wardrobe, true he had to go under a glamour so no one could recognize him. Under the glamour they had all decided that Harry would go by his birth name which he became so used to he decided to stop responding to Harry at all. That did not stop him from walking down the street swinging his Mate's arm all under the protective and loving gazes of his Mama and Mother, Papa was not there saying he had some business to take care of. After getting some normal everyday robes Mama decided to pick him out some dress robes as he tried on some deep green robes he heard Draco muttering, "His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toads," Harrison heart drop as he was reminded of Ginny which earned Draco a playful slap to the back of his head from Blaise.

Unknown to Harrison, the reason Lucius was not with him was he was meeting with Tom and surprisingly Arthur to meet with a writer for the Daily Prophet for an article to deal Dumbledore on what he had done to Harrison, Snape, Lupin, and Sirius Black. Harrison only found out when they arrived home and he meet with the man who decided rather than wear traditional robes preferred to wear a brown trench coat with a fedora making Harrison think of the gumshoes from the old detectives shows from Uncle Vernon liked to watch. Harrison was sat down his Mates on either side as the man was allowed to ask him three questions before they took a picture of him and his Mates.

On Tuesday Draco and Blaise had decided to help tutor Harrison in Potions only to find he was actually half-way decent. "Why do you have such trouble in class if you could brew this no problem?" Draco asked as he saw Harrison make a great Hair Lengthening Potion, something they had not learn to make in class yet.

"Well it sort of helps when no one is tossing anything in it," Harrison said with a smirk making Draco blush and Blaise let out a laugh for Draco was the one who tended to do that in class.

"He got you there Dragon," Blaise said throwing an arm Draco's shoulders.

"Sorry about that Kitten I after you refused my hand on the Hogwarts Express I began to believe the stories of you being raised as a prince by those Muggles," Draco said who felt disheartened as he learned what Harrison's life with the muggles. Draco moved forwards making sure not touch the still hot cauldron as he moved in to hug Harrison in apology. During the week Harrison would slip some of the aspect of his life with the Dursleys and with each bit of info not only did his Mates want to hurt the the Muggles but the rest of Harrison's new family did as well. Harrison would only do it as he had been told about a Pensive and had decided that it would be better to use that during the trial than try to talk about his abuse in front of the Dursleys themselves.

Harrison had found out that unlike Blaise and Draco he was an early riser on the first day he waited for both to wake up before going down to breakfast. Draco had smiled at Harrison who after Draco had gotten rid of all his clothes had ended up sleeping in old shirts of either Blaise or Draco which due to his new smaller size were large on him and continued to wear them even with all his new clothes. Draco had explained that he did not have to wait for them and he could head to breakfast when ever he wanted to. Harrison found out that he was not the only early riser in the place as he had found Narcissa in there drinking some tea.

"Ah good morning Harrison," Narcissa said over her tea.

"Morning Mama," Harrison said joining her at the table and eating some small bits of toast, she found that Harrison would never eat much more until he was joined by Blaise and Draco. As this became a normal event Harrison started to develop a relationship with his new Mama and began to like their early morning teas.

"You seem happy this morning Harrison,: Narcissa said as Harrison walked into the dining room Friday morning his hair even messier after sleeping dressed in one of Blaise's old shirts that hung past his waist.

"I was finally able to find my way here without any help from a House Elf," Harrison said with a yawn proud of himself.

"Congrats Harrison," Narcissa said reaching over and ruffling Harrison's hair and making the boy smile even bigger. Harrison sat down and grabbed some toast and tea and waited for his Mates as not only did he prefer to have a full breakfast with them but Draco had taken to picking out his clothing to wear, something that actually pleased at being fussed over so. Soon Draco and Blaise did come each giving Harrison a kiss to his forehead before moving to their seats on either side of their Mate. The boys were soon eating their breakfast, or more accurately Draco and Blaise would alternate between eating their own meals and feeding Harrison who would smile as he happy kicked his legs under the table. As they were eating the morning edition of the Daily Prophet arrived. Unrolling his copy Draco was greeted to the sight of the picture the three Mates above the headline.

**Who Actually Benefits from the Greater Good?**

_You all may recognize Albus Dumbledore's often used phrase on his plans to safeguard the Magical World. But who does the "Greater Good" actually help take one Harry James Potter, who now prefers to go by his birth-name Harrison, the Boy-Who-Lived according to Dumbledore he was brought up knowing all about our world and treated like a Prince. I myself thought that as well until last Monday morning and I was invited to a meeting to Malfoy Manor to meet none other than Lucius Malfoy, leader of the Dark faction of the Wizengamot, Tom Riddle, leader of the Gray faction, and Arthur Weasley, a prominent if poor Light family Head. It was much of a surprise to see Lucius and Arthur seeming to get along after their very public fight in Floris and Blots last year but here they sat as if old friends. The trio had bade me sit down and began to tell me of what had brought them all together. Tom revealed that he was in fact Harrison's Great Uncle who had finally got in contact with his nephew after trying to contact him._

_He was finally able to contact his nephew when Harrison had gone through his Creature Inheritance and had found his Mates. From what I was told finding his Mates caused some commotion in the Great Hall at Hogwarts when it was revealed his Mates were Heir Malfoy and Heir Zabini both of Slytherin House. A commotion happened when Harrison's two "friends" arrived and saw the trio telling Harrison off in the Great Hall for dealing with the two and ordered the newly Submissive to them. It seems Albus agreed as he told the Boy-Who-Lived to leave his Mates before the trio had much time to form their bond which would have been damaging to the new Mates._

_Afterwards Harrison was escorted out of the Hall with his two Mates, his Head of House, Professor Minerva McGonagall, his Mate's Head of House, Potion Master Severus Snape, and the new DADA teacher, Remus Lupin as well as Heir Longbottom who had become Harrison's protector when the Submissive was in his creature form. The group made their way to Gringotts to go through their inheritance test to confirm they were really Mates. The test, however, revealed more than that in the case of young Harrison, having been given permission to share the results by Tom Riddle, Harrison's legal Guardian, I was shocked to see a page of both physical and magical abuse (See page 7 for copies of the forms) to the young Submissive Kitsune all at the hands of the ones who were meant to be looking out for him._

_What is even more distressing is that one of the magical abuses that Harrison was under was the blocking of his Creature Inheritance and forced negative feelings for his Mates. If I thought that was bad all I had to do next was look at a page dealing with Harrison's accounts it seems that the Headmaster of Hogwarts not only placing magical blocks and abuse on the boy was not enough as the accounts of his vaults showed Albus Dumbledore who had claimed to be the Submissive's Magical Guardian was taking money from his vaults for himself and members of the Weasley family. At this information I turned to the Weasley Head of House. Lord Weasley admitted to having no idea of what was happening to a boy he saw as another son and when he learned about the theft he was horrified, though he also supplied that one of the perpetrators of the thefts was Molly, formerly Weasley, for it seems this Witch had seen how happily her twin brothers, Gideon and Fabian, were with their husband Arthur she placed all three under enchantment making them think that she was Arthur's wife. One of Arthur's children who works for Gringotts was called in when the thefts came out and was asked to go through a test to prove he had no interactions with the Potter Vaults it was through this that William Weasley found out that Molly was not his mother and the two others of the family listed for stealing fund from the young Kitsune were not part of his family, and the only reason that the pair had showed up was the test had been keyed to them due to looking at their interaction with the Potter Vaults._

_Armed with this information William went to work to break the enchantment to all three of his parents. When Arthur, newly remembered to be Weasley-Prewett found out of the enchantment he was under as well as a illegal marriage contract that Molly had filled out for Harrison both Arthur and his Mates kicked Molly out of their families. Molly was looked for to get her side of the story but no trace of her can be found of the Witch. While this may seem bad it turned out to get even worse than The-Boy-Who-Lived being under such enchantments but I was informed that after Harrison and his new Mates left it was suggested that the others go through Inheritance test to make sure they were not under any enchantments I am sorry to report that it was found out that another of the party, whose identity was not given for their privacy, was found to be under similar enchantments to forget their Mates but also hatred of them as well. It seems that Harrison and this un-named person were not the only one messed with as after seeing Harrison's test the Potter's wills were finally read which showed that unlike it was previously thought one Sirius Black was not the Potter's secret keeper instead it was Peter Petigrew. I was than told that when they were in school James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew had become Animagus with this information one can guess that the famous scene of Black finding Peter and blasting him so that only his finger remained was Peter cutting off his own finger and changing into his animal form which I was told was a rat to escape. With the wills in hand Tom went to the Ministry and got the man-hunt called off for Sirius Black as it shows the truth, something going against everything Dumbledore had told Barty Crouch when it came to Black getting a trial after his capture._

_After this information was given to me young Harrison arrived home from a day of shopping with his two Mates. I was given the pleasure of interviewing Harrison, though only allowed three questions, in which to ask the boy. As it was widely know the animosity that Harrison had with Heir Malfoy at school, not to mentions those between Gryffindor and Slytherin Houses, I asked the young Submissive how he was feeling with his two Mates. Harrison gave me a brilliant smile as he cuddled against the taller of his two Dominants informing me that he had never been happier. I could only coo at how cute the three looked and asked about some of the physical abuse that had been listed on his Inheritance test. The look of happiness fell from the boys face and tears formed in his eyes but before he could say anything both his Mates cuddle him and Tom stepped in to inform me that all of that would come out in a trial against the Dursleys that was set to take place in the Muggle Courts at the Ministry of Magic this coming Saturday. Nodding and giving Harrison an apologetic look at the uncomfortable topic I went on to my final question of how he felt about the people who he had considered his friends which had been stealing from him. I felt a wave of magic wash over me as Harrison's Kitsune tails and ears pop into being he informed me that he had been lied to since he first came to our world and was happy now that he was with people he could actually trust for once and not being lead around as if he was some sort of puppet. Nodding I thanked him before asking for a photo, the three stood up and allowed a picture of themselves as shown above._

_After leaving the meeting I decided to ask Harrison's so called friends about the Submissive new relationship as well as the thefts to his vaults. One Ronald Weasley who claimed to be Harry's best friend said he was rather disappointed that Harry was hanging out with "those slimy Death Eater snakes" and made no comment when I asked about his thefts to his "best friend's" vaults. Harrison's other "friend" one muggle born Hermione Granger self titled "Smartest Witch of her Age" just shock her head in disappointment saying that Harry was just telling tales again about how abusive his relatives were and that he should just trust the Headmaster._

_So Dear Readers I put to you if our esteemed Head Master is okay with putting such harmful enchantments on The-Boy-Who-Lived and putting an innocent man in Azkaban what else is he capable of. -Vincent Cheswick Daily Prophet_ _correspondent._


	8. MC Case #71f683225-Z4 HP vs V&P D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Trial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have tried to make this story mostly fluff so early warning this chapter does have tales of Child Abuse. Also beside court room TV shows I have no knowledge of how an actual court works so sorry if I get things a little wrong. Also not sure if it was Fred or George that went to get Harry's trunk in the Chamber of Secrets so if I am wrong I apologize

Harry let out a deep sigh as he was lead into the Muggle Court in an offsite Ministry of Magic building on day of the trial. Papa Lucius had been telling him all about what to expect, as it was a Wizard vs Muggles they could not have the trial in the Ministry rather it took place in what looked like a normal Muggle court house. Every person except for the Muggles being tired were part of the Magical World and were usually either Half-bloods or Muggleborns, however, due to Harrison's fame rather than just a normal member of Magical Law Enforcement standing in as the judge it would be the head of the department, Amelia Bones, as well as not one but two Auror's one serving as the bailiff named Kingsley Shacklebolt and a trainee that was serving as the stenographer named Nymphadora Tonks. The jury would actually be members of the Wizengamont from each of the three parties. At Harrison's look of confusion Lucius explained unlike the Muggle Government the party system had less to do with political leaning and more to do with the nature a person's magical core which was either considered light, dark, or grey sometimes known as neutral. "In fact Harrison the three types of magical cores are shown in you and your mates, the Malfoy family has always had dark cores, the Zabini's have had gray cores, and you yourself have a light core." Papa explained which Harrison found interesting as he had never heard about a person's core in any of his classes and wondered if it was talked about in one of the electives he had not chosen.

That morning Harrison had to drink the most potent calming draft that Professor Snape could brew and he was not the only one as it was decided that due to his fame as everyone was focusing on the trial against the Dursley family it would be a good time for Snape and Lupin to show the Potter's wills to a ranking member of the DMLE an prove Sirius's innocent in hopes of getting their own Mate back. Even with the calming draft Harrison was on edge as Draco dressed him a white button down shirt with a green tie, that Draco said matched his eyes in hopes of calming the Submissive down, and some black slacks. Draco and Blaise were dressed in matching black suits making them look like a pair of American Secret Service agents minus the glasses from the movies. As this was the only trial for the day Harrison and his group found a nearly empty room when they arrived. Tom, who was already there had Harrison and Lucius, who was sitting in as Tom's second chair at the table before the Judge's bench. Everyone else took their places right behind them with Draco and Blaise sitting right behind their Mate so if Harrison leaned back the pair could place their hands oh his shoulders to comfort and ground him. As they waited for others to arrive Kingsley walked over and introduced himself, as he played his part the shaven dark skinned Wizard was dressed in a Muggle law enforcement uniform. 

Since the group had arrived a full hour before the trial was about to begin so as to avoid any media harassing Harrison, the young Kitsune looked around the court room and found that it did look like a normal court that would not look out of place in a law enforcement television show. Slowly others began to file into the room, Harrison smiled as the Weasley-Prewetts along with the twin's Submissive showed up and took their place along side his new family to offer their support. Harrison saw due to their new outfits Muggle clothing that they were doing well for themselves making Harrison wonder if Molly had been stealing from their vaults as well he was also glad to see that Ron and Ginny were not with them. The next group he noticed were a spattering of reporters at least based on the fact that the reporter Vincent Cheswick was among them along with a Witch in a lurid green shirt whose fingers were filled with garish rings. "Well just great Rita is here," Tom muttered shaking his head as he arranged his notes. Ten minutes before the trial was to start the doors to the room banged open making everyone jump and turn to see the new arrival. Blaise and Draco actually let out low growls as they saw Dumbledore enter in a eye-hurting purple suit with a garish orange shirt followed by Ron, Hermione, and Ginny who unlike the others were not dressed in court appropriate clothes but rather were still in their school uniforms minus their robes. 

Harrison had to turn around in his chair and place a hand on his Dominates legs so they did not make a move against the grope which is how he noticed Ginny trying to entice him as she batted her eyes at him. Harrison wanted to gag did she not realize that one he had Magic selected Mates and based on their gender that he was gay. Ron and Hermione reactions were not so quite as they tried to force their way into the group behind him. "Harry where have you been you have missed a week of school and why are you taking your family to court they love you. Just end this thing and come back to school I am sure they will forgive you," Hermione said trying to sound sincerer but due to his new Kitsune nature could not only hear the lie but smell just the wrongness of the Muggleborn Witch's statement.

"Budge up Fred let me get to Harry I need to get him away from those Bloody snakes or can't you see they have somehow put an enchantment on him," Ron said trying to get to Harrison physically after Hermione was utterly ignored.

"You know I don't think so Ronald, for one thing his name is Harrison, and secondly those are his Magic Bonded Mates," Fred said rolling his eyes at the younger red headed boy.

"Don't be ridiculous first of all why would Magic care about ones love life and why would it let an abomination of same sex couples to come about," Hermione said before she flinched back at the utterly furious looks from Arthur, Fabian, Gideon, Fred, George, Blaise, and Draco.

"This is not the Muggle World you.... there is no problem with relationships between members of the same sex and for those that go through a Creature Inheritance Lady Magic looks after Witches and Wizards who are the best for them," Arthur Weasley-Prewett said in a low cold voice making Hermione grab Ron and pull him away. Shortly afterwards Neville and his grandmother showed up and to the shock of Ginny, Hermione as well as the absolute fury of Ron the pair approached the group sitting behind Harry and were immediately given places to sit with Neville actually taking an open seat next to Harrison's Dominants as his right being the Submissive's Guardian.

With five minutes before the trial was about to begins Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley entered the court dressed, for them, in their finest clothing. Petunia shot Harrison a disgusted look before she stuck up her nose at him as she joined Vernon at the other desk before the audience holding out her hand to the court appointed lawyer, Harrison wondered what she would think if she knew he was a Wizard. Before the Madam Bones came out Nymphadora Tonks appeared, she almost pulled of the Muggle outfit with a white button down blouse as well as a black knee length skirt, though it was rather ruined by her wearing some tennis shoes and the fact that her hair was bubble gum pink. Petunia gave it one look and let out a disgusted snort, which lead to Tonks to stick her tongue out at the Muggle only to trip as she walked to her chair. As she pulled herself to her feet she caught Harrison's eye and winked at him which actually helped calm him down after seeing the Dursley family arrive.

"All rise for the honorable Madam Amelia Bones," Shacklebolt called out as the time arrived leading the loud sound of chairs being moved as everyone got to their feet.

"Thank you you may be seated," Madam Bones said entering and taking her place at the Judge's bench dressed in what Harrison was black Wizarding robes as he his a smirk. "We are hear today to here today for child abuse trial of Harrison Potter against Vernon and Petunia Dursley," Madam Bones said sitting down and grabbing her notes. "We will start with testimonies from the family members themselves before bringing in any witness starting with one Vernon Dursley." 

Vernon looked smug as if thinking he could prove to everyone that he and his family were in the right here about their treatment of the boy. Taking his place at the witness stand the large walrus looking man was sworn in. "Please describe for the court your relationship to one Harrison James Potter," Tom said still seated at the table next to his long lost nephew.

"My wife and myself took the boy in after his parents killed themselves in a drunk driving accident," Vernon started only to stop when some whispering began to sweep through the room until Madam Bones banged her gavel and gave everyone a look through her monocle before motioning Vernon to continue. "Harry was the son of Petunia's sister but evidently the accident that killed his parents at such a young age effected his mind turning him a little strange in the head which is why he has to go to St Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys as he was not fit to interact with normal people," Vernon said as a second wave of whispering this time louder than before sweep the court.

"Thank you, you may step down," Madam Bones said doing her best to clamp down on her own fury at information the man had just shared. "Mrs Dursley if you will take the stand."

Petunia head in the air walked to the stand and was sworn in before being asked for how she was her relationship to Harrison. "The boy is just like his father was when he was younger. Vernon and myself do all we can to make him a model citizen rather than him become the drunken layabout like his father," Petunia said with a sniff.

"And how do you go about that?" Tom asked.

"Well we believe in a firm hand which for someone with Harry's mindset might seem like abuse but is nothing more than discipline," she answered glaring at the people in the court who in her opinion were dressed rather strange from the man with a beard reaching his waist and the purple and orange suit to the stenographer with her spiked pink hair and what looked like an entire family of red heads that appeared to be glaring at her.

"You may step down Mrs. Dursley," Madam Bones said. "Now due to the nature of the complaints of abuse being done to him Mr. Potter has decided to have his memories be taken into account rather than testifying himself. Having been given the medical report from the test at Gringotts I myself told Harrison to select three memories of abuse to show the court," Madam Bones said making Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley wonder not only how memories could be used and what exactly Gringotts was. Kingsley came forward with something that looked like a Muggle projector and put it in place as Tonks set up a screen for the memories to be projected onto. "I was told this first memory takes place to a five year old Harrison," Madam Bones said reading from her notes as Kingsley started the projector.

**Five year old Harrison's memories (Trigger warning for child abuse skip to "End of Memories" if you wish to avoid)**

_Petunia is seen walking down the stairs of #4 Privat Drive before pounding on the door to the closet under the stairs to wake young Harrison up. "Get up boy time for you to start making breakfast and don't you dare burn anything," the woman said as she unlocked the door._ There are some gasp from the courtroom as the five year old Harrison comes out of the closet so small and scrawny he looked to be even younger than he was. _Harrison made his way to the kitchen and climbed onto a stool as he began to cook some bacon. Due to his small size his arms were not long enough to avoid getting splash and burned by the bacon grease. Young Harrison let out a soft moan of pain but continued to work through it with an air of knowing that if he messed this up more pain could follow. "You freak you have burned sweet Dudikins's breakfast," Petunia said making Harrison jump and drop the pan making the grease splatter on him giving him even more burns. "You never seem to learn," Petunia said as she reached down and grabbed the pan by it's handle before she used the still hot pan to strike Harrison's arm hard enough for a loud crack to be heard as the arm was broken. Through it all the five year old Harrison did not shed a single tear. "You better not ruin any more food meant for normal people, due to this I will have to take Dudley out to eat while you clean the kitchen," Petunia said as she grabbed the dropped bacon and as if to make sure Harrison could not eat it threw it away and dumped some dish washing solution into the trash before she left the room locking the fridge behind her._

**Memory ends.**

The silence in the room was almost deafening as Harrison leaned back so that he could get closer to his Mates, who reached out to comfort him least they attack the blasted Muggels who had hurt their Submissive. After almost five full minutes of silence Madam Bones finally was able to calm herself down to get back to the trial. "Well that was.... the next memory Harrison supplied is from when he was seven years old."

**Seven year old Harrison's memories**

_"I received a note from your teacher today Boy, care to tell me how you turned your teacher's hair blue," Vernon said his fist held at his side warning of a beating was coming no matter what young Harrison said._

_"I don't know Uncle it happened as if by mag...." Harrison said before stopping as he realized his mistake for the M-word was forbidden in his aunt and uncle's house._

_"What boy, Magic you know there is no such thing. Your Aunt and me have tried to get such thoughts out of that head of yours boy looks like we might need a stronger approach," Vernon said as he harshly grabs the seven year old by the arm and leads him up the stairs. Harrison's face showed confusion as his normal punishment usually would involve a beating, or a spanking before being locked in his closet bedroom and it would usually happen in the living room so his cousin could watch. Rather than go to his uncle's bedroom as Harrison had suspected would have happened Vernon stopped at the top of the stairs and with a push sent Harrison crashing down right back down them. Harrison could not help but cry out in pain as he tumbled down the stairs before landing in a heap at the landing feeling a pain in his chest as one of his ribs had cracked. Truth be told if Harrison's magic had not come into play to protect him Harrison could have actually died due to his small frail form._

**Memory ends**

There was not a single person in the court who was not giving Vernon and Petunia dirty looks at this point, even Dumbledore as he had paid the stupid Muggles to put the boy into a more compliant place not actually kill him. As the second memory finished playing even having drunk the most potent calming draft Harrison could not help as his Kitsune ears and tails appeared. None of the Dursley family even noticed this clear sign of magic, nor as the other Submissive in the room, Kevin Elwick and Gideon Weasley-Prewett, had gone into their pure creature state and were being comforted by their Dominants.

"Alright the last memory that Harrison supplied is from when he was when he was ten years old," Madam Bones said her voice full of fury as she signaled for Kingsley to start the last memory.

**Ten year old Harrison's memories**

_Young Harrison was on he run from his cousin's gang as the group of boys played their favorite game of Harry Hunting. The group was even more determined to catch Harry as during the last hunt Harry had somehow managed to get onto the school's roof. "There is he," one of the gang cried out and pointed towards Harrison. Harrison let out a gasp as he shifted direction and tried to reach the only place close that he could hide the school library. He was one meter to the door when Dudley appeared out of nowhere and tripped him. Harrison fell flat on his face as Dudley reached down and pulled him away from his place of safety to a more secluded spot. When his gang joined him Dudley let go of Harrison as the group of boys surround him._

_"So you think you can run away from your betters without proper punishment freak you need to learn your place," Dudley said as his and his gang began to rain blows on his feet and legs making it easier for them to catch him from now on. When they stepped back one of Harrison's legs was bent at an odd angle as the other was bugled in odd places._

**End of** **memories**

At the sight of the ten year old Harrison's messed up legs Narcissa Malfoy put a hand to her mouth to stop herself from throwing up and even Shacklebolt who had seen things as an Auror looked a little queasy at all that the three memories showed having been done to the young Submissive Kitsune. It was all to much for Harrison who had finally changed into his full Kitsune state and had curled up into Blaise's lap. Blaise was distracted as he petting and scratched his Mate trying to calm himself down and not blasting the Muggles and Dumbledore, for placing Harrison there in the first place, in front of everyone. Draco had his wings out and had wrapped them around Blaise and even Neville in a protective screen.

"Though that has been quite a bit of evidence Lord Riddle you said you had some witness to Harrison's treatment," Madam Bones said in a quite fury almost snapping the gavel in half with just he physical hand strength.

"Um... Yes Madam Bones I call George Weasley-Prewett to the stand," Tom said making Ginny and Ron share a look of confusing at the addition to Prewett to his name. George gave a kiss to his Submissive and patted his Beta, Fred, and took the stand. "Mr. Weasley-Prewett you said that you had some information of the abuse my Great Nephew has gone through at these Muggles's hand," Tom said being so angry at what he had witnessed he let slip both his relationship to Harrison but also that this was a Magical court to the Dursley family.

"Yes sir it all happened the summer before last Ronald, and my brother and me have been unable to reach Harrison at all so we decided to go rescue him.  
George said before giving a sheepish look to his father but having already given permission to talk about the flying car went on. "Fred, myself and Ronald had taken off in our father's flying car to go rescue our friend. When we arrived we were horrified to find bar across his window. He told us to let someone know what was going on with his relatives but we chose to act by using a chain to yank the bars away. Once we go to the window we tried to get him to join us in the car but he informed the three of us that all his school supplies were locked in a room under the stairs. As we made the car hover I climbed out and used some lock-picking tools to unlock the numerous locks on his bedroom door. As I went to get his supplies Fred helped him clear his room of stuff he need. As I climbed down the stairs my Creature reacted. I may not look it but I am a Dominant Kitsune and since Fred and I had meet Harrison we had known that he was both a fellow Kitsune and a Submissive one at that. Seeing he was a fellow Kitsune lead both of us to see him as our little brother so as I began to smell the scent I associate with him emanating from the closet when his supplies were being kept with more scent than ones that normally clings to a person's belongings. Knowing on an instinctual level that Harrison had at one point used the small closet as a bedroom my Kitsune magic manifest and made the door unlock and open itself. As I gathered Harrison's school trunk I was horrified as I saw a small scratch mark on inside of the door frame saying "Harry's Room." Angry that a Submissive had been treated so harshly my Kitsune magic manifested again as I used a bit of accidental wandless magic to make every bit of food in the house spoil almost instantly." George said a little worried as he told about using magic outside of school in front of members of the Ministry.

"There is no need to worry Mr. Weasley-Prewett I know it is hard to sometimes control ones creature magic especially for a Dominant when a Submissive they care for is either hurt or in danger," Madam Bones said showing he had nothing to worry about what he had just shared. "Lord Riddle anything else?" she asked.

"I would like to recall Mrs. Petunia Dursley to the stand," Tom said. The entire courtroom glared as the horse-face woman walked to the stand. "Now Mrs. Dursley I find it hard to believe that you are Harrison's Aunt due to the fact that I am his Grand-Uncle from his mother's side and I have no idea who you are so I must ask you who are you?" Tom asked dangerously. "Now we can do this nicely or we can have you drink a potion known as Veritaserum which would make it impossible to lie."

With option of being force fed potions Petunia decide to just tell the truth, "I am not related to the boy at all I was born of a squib to a minor family who decided to disown me giving me a hatred of all things magical so I took it out on the boy, and being paid was a nice addition," Petunia said before she suddenly lost her ability to speak after a curse in place when she agreed to "take care of the boy" for Dumbledore. Dumbledore in the court glared at the idiot woman and was thankful the curse was still in place lest she get him in everyone cross-hairs. After Petunia opened and closed her mouth a couple of times with no sound coming out she was dismissed from the stand.

"I ask the members of the jury to cast their judgment on these Muggles," Madam Bones said turning to the jury who all looked furious at the three Muggles who had finally realized that this was a court of Harry's type and were looking scared.

In less than two minutes the Jury had reached an unanimous decision, the fasted that members of the three Wizengamont parties had agreed on anything in Madam Bone's memory. "We have found that the Dursley family are all responsible to the abuse of a magical youth and so we sentence Vernon and Petunia to spend no less than five years in the lowest levels of Azkaban Prison. As for Dudley due to the fact that he is under age we order him to be Obliviated and placed in Muggle foster care." the foreperson said. With that the court ended as all three Dursley family member's were lead away to actual cheering.

**Meanwhile**

As the trial was going on Severus Snape and Remus Lupin had meet with Rufus Scrimgeour, the head of the Auror's department and shared the Potter's wills and thus proving that Sirius Black was innocent of betraying James and Lily Potter. Having listens to the wills and finding out that one Peter Pettigrew had been the Potter's secret keeper he said they would look for Black, as he was still thought to have killed Peter and the twelve Muggles but they would not perform the kiss on the man. Happy with at least that was agreed to both rediscovered Dominants pledged to find their Submissive first.


	9. Quick While he is Distracted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter deals with what some of the other characters are doing during the Dursley family trial during the last chapter.

**Hogwarts-Minerva**

It did not really surprise Minerva that the day of the trial Dumbledore came to her to inform her that not only was she going to be in charge for a bit but that he was taking Ron, Hermione and Ginny to Harry's trials for after all as he stated, "They are the boy's best friends." As Minerva was there during Harry 's Inheritance Test that revealed that the three had been stealing from him she knew that to be false, but did not say anything as she knew with the old bastard out of the castle along with his little pawns she could get to work on helping to protect some of her Lions. As he left Hogwart's ground she sent a message to both Lupin and Snape to inform them it was clear for them to go before she headed to her office. For the last week she had been trying to get Harry , Blaise, and Draco into one of the Bonded/Married dorms in the school but each time Dumbledore had prevented her from succeeding, just as he had putting a stop when she had tried to set up one for the Weasley-Prewett twins and their Submissive, Kevin Elwick after they had presented. Now with him out of the way for a while and him placing her in charge she used her power as the Assistant Headmistress and gave them both the Bonded/Married dorms that the group had deserved.

As both Harry's Mates were in Slytherin she assigned the trio to a Bonded dorm connected to the Slytherin dorms almost shedding a tear at basically losing one of her Lions, but on the other hand she assigned a Gryffindor Bonded dorm to the Weasley-Prewetts and Kevin Elwick sending a notice to Filius about Kevin's room change. As she was at it she sent a message to both Filius and Pomona as well as Pomfrey to come to her office as soon as possible. Waiting for her fellow Heads of Houses Minerva turned to look down at the results of her own Inheritance Test from Gringotts. While she was not made to forget any Mates she had been absolutely furious to find out that the old fool had put compulsions to make her loyal to him above anyone else, as well as making her favor Gryffindor above the other houses but made her turn a blind eye to any problems any one in the house had. Thinking that the meeting would require some drinks she summoned some Firewhisky and four glasses. No sooner had she put two fingers of the drink into her own glass than her office opened and the others arrive.

"Minerva what has caused this meeting? I've got some sick students to take care of," Pomfrey said and gave a start at the bottle of Firewhisky as the stern woman was not usually one to drink during the day.

"Sorry to call you away from what ever you were doing but I think we need to have a serious discussion now that Dumbledore is out for the day," Minerva said pouring them all a drink. "As you know last Saturday Harry came into his creature inheritance and was taken to Gringotts to get an Inheritance test to make sure that Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy were his true Mates. During the test it was revealed that our Headmaster had placed a number of compulsions and spells on Harry," Minerva said and saw the others' horrified looks at the news confirming the article in the Prophet from Thursday. "The Goblins cleansed him, but before Harry left to go to Malfoy Manor, Arthur Weasley-Prewett, who was under some enchantments from Molly himself, suggested that the rest of us also go through the test to see if we had any spells on us," she said before passing over her results. As her co-workers read her results Minerva downed the remainder of the drink before refilling it. Once they had finished each of the others downed their own drinks before they turned to her.

"Minerva, I am so sorry," Pomona said.

"It could have been worse, you may have noticed that Severus is not with us when he was given his own test not only did he have similar loyalty to the Bastard also made him forget and hate his own Mates," Minerva said making the other's gasp. "I think the rest of you may need to go get similar test done as well just in case, and I am thinking of drafting a request to the school governors to get the rest of the staff go through it as well."

"I quite agree, though I do not think that he has put any enchantments on me as most compulsion spells do not work on anyone who has Goblin blood in them," Filius said as he shook his head in disappointment at Dumbledore's behavior. "Is there any way we can use this to get him out of office for a man who places such things on not only members of his own staff but students as well is just unacceptable."

"I am not sure but I will try to talk to either Madam Bones or Rufus Scrimgeour at their earliest convenience though I think it is best to see if any of you have charms on you as well," Minerva said as the group had a toast of their drinks over that plan.

**Rufus Scrimgeour's office -Snape and Lupin**

Rufus Scrimgeour sat alone in his office thankful for two things, first that he was not part of the Potter boy's trial as he knew that it was going to become a media circus. And secondly Muggle coffee, don't get him wrong when it came to Muggle items he was mostly apathetic but those Muggles could really make their coffee. Said drink had gotten him through some late nights and stake-outs as he raised the cup to his lips there was a knock on the door. "Come in," he called and scowled as Severus Snape and some Wizard he did not know enter his office. He had never been one to believe Dumbledore on the man had been a spy against You-Know-Who. "What can I do for you?" Scrimgeour asked just because he did not like the man did not mean he would be any less professional.

"We have come to talk to you about Sirius Black," the strange Wizard said as both males took the seats in front of his desk.

"Ah and why would either of you care about Prisoner Black?" Scimgeour asked as noticed the scowl on Severus's face darken and a look of anger cross the other's face at his question.

"Well it seems as though he is our Mate," Severus said shocking the Auror Head.

"Wait? What?" Scirmgeour asked sitting up straight in his wing back chair.

"Lupin and I had been with young Harrison Potter as he went through his Inheritance test and saw the spells put on him and under another's suggestion the rest of us took the test. When we took the test it revealed that we had also had spells cast on us making me feel nothing but anger at Sirius as well as making both of us forget that we were all Mates," Severus said.

"I suppose both you and Mr. Lupin have some sort of proof to back up this statement," Scrimgeour said taking a sip of his coffee. Both men pulled parchments out of their robes and gave them to the man. Rufus quickly read them parchments but he was the head of the Auror department for a reason as he cast a spell to determine if the parchments and the results were not false. "Okay you are his Mates I do not see how this changes anything," Rufus said making copy of the documents and putting them in Sirius Black's file.

"We also have this," Lupin said as he pulled out a copy of the Potter's will before taping it with his wand.

 _"If you are hearing this I am dead, WOOOOOOO,"_ James Potter's voice came out of the Will.

 _"Oh, James be serious,_ " Lily's voice was heard.

 _"I can't be Sirius, Lil I can become Prongs but that is all,"_ James said with a laugh making all three men in the office let out a soft chuckle as all were used to the man's strange sense of humor.

 _"Anyway I Lily Potter being of sound mind and body give this will of my own free will_ (James's chuckle is heard at her choice of words before what sounded like a smack) _This will superseded all before it as. That being said if me and James die let it be known that Sirius Black was not our secret keeper, that was just a diversion as the real Secret Keeper is Peter Pettigrew."_ Lily's voice said,

 _"I, James Potter if I am die I leave all my possessions and Vaults to both Lily Potter nee Evens and Regulus Potter-Black, though everyone think he is dead we do not believe it, unless they are to die as well than I leave it all to my son Harrison James Potter in trust only to be fully accessed when he comes of age. No matter of Lily's death or not I leave to Harrison my Cloak of Invisibility, which as been passed down parent to heir since it has come into our family, to be given to him at the time he joins Hogwarts as well as the Marauder's Map,"_ James said sounding more serious than Scrimgeour had ever heard him before.

 _"I Lily Potter will leave all my money and possessions to James Potter and Regulus Potter-Black when he is found and returned to us lest they die as well than I shall leave everything to Harrison but to be watched over by his guardian until my boy comes of age."_ Lily stated.

 _"Harrison, my son I must inform you that in my family line there is Kitsune blood, but you also have Grim-kind blood from your other father Regulus Black but as his older brother is one of your Godparents I will let him explain that to you himself. I hope you know about what to expect when you undergo your Creature Inheritance as you reach the age of thirteen you may come into yours I hope you live well my son though truth be told I hope I am the one to be there when it happens and help you through it,"_ James said with a voice that sounded as if he was on the verge of tears.

 _"If both me and James are to die Harrison is to beg sent to live with my Uncle Tom Riddle, if he is not available and knowing that the Ministry would not accept Remus Lupin due to his furry little problem in declining order let him be taken care of by Sirius Black, Severus Snape, Narcissa Malfoy, and than Alice Longbottom. Let it be known ALBUS DUMBLEDORE SHOULD HAVE NOTHING TO WITH MY SON OR HIS LIFE outside of his education if he is still Headmaster."_ Lily's voice rang out making the lightning sconces shake at her fury at the end.

After a moment of silence Rufus taped the will and made a copy of it to add to the file for Sirius Black. "Okay be that as it may that Sirius was not the Secret Keeper this does not change the fact that he went after Peter himself and killed the man and a group of Muggles." Severus and Lupin shared a heartbroken look before the Head Auror gave them some good news. "I will promise you this that if well when Sirius is captured he will not be given the Kiss as Fudge has been calling for but instead sent to a normal Magical Prison." Hearing that Black would not be sent back to Azkaban the man's Mate's shared some small sad but hopeful smiles.

**Hogwart's Grounds- Sirius Black**

Sirius was on edge he had been near the treeline of the Forbidden Forest when the entire Hogwarts Grounds had shaken last week and after a meeting with the half-Kneazle, Crookshanks, Sirius had learned that for the full day of the quake his Godson had been missing. Hearing this Sirius had almost went into the castle only for Crookshanks to inform him that he had been found the very next day at breakfast having evidently gone through his Creature Inheritance, somewhat confusing him as he knew Harry's birthday had taken place during the summer. As Crookshanks had headed back to the castle Sirius, in his Padfoot form saw a strange group leave the castle. Seeing his Godson, Sirius had wagged his tail though he was once more confused as he looked over the group seeing three other boys, one of which based on the hair had to be the son of his cousin Narcissa, but also Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin and Snivellus which made the dog Animagus growl in anger. Black had shadowed the group as they walked to the wards and Disapperated before going back to his spot to watch the front door.

Maybe an hour latter two of the red headed family where Peter was hiding with accompanied by what looked like the Prewett twins entered the school. Tilted his head as he wondered what was going on Sirius waited as half an hour latter the group of four left with three other members of the red headed family as well as a boy in Ravenclaw robes. The group was stopped as Dumbledore came through the door and made gestures at two more of the family, one of which was the boy on whose shoulder Peter had been riding in the picture from the Prophet he hoped the boy would not leave as well as he was the only lead to Peter as of right now. Sirius smiled as he recognized the boy wearing Gryffindor colors meaning he at least knew where Peter would be if he was kept in the dorms. To his relief the two younger red heads were left behind as the others marched off, looks of shock on both their young faces.

Later that day the group or red heads, the Prewett twins and the Ravenclaw arrived back at the gates, now accompanied by Minerva and one of the three boys that had been with Harry. At the front door the three youngest of the red heads said their goodbyes to the older two and the Prewett twins before they went back into Hogwarts lead by Minerva. But what really confused Black was a hour later Snivellus and Remus returned both looking shocked and a little sad as they held on to each other for support. _"What was Remus doing holding that snake like that and letting the worm wrap an arm around him?"_ Sirius thought to himself as he watched them only realizing that he had not seen his Godson or the other two boys return. Sirius wanted to go find where Harry was but knew before he could do anything he needed to get that rat.

A week later and there had still been no sign of Harry and what Sirius now assumed were his Godson's Mates though the red headed family returned and collected all but the two youngest once again. A short time later Dumbledore dressed in a horrible purple suit came out followed not only by the two youngest red heads but also a young witch the same age as the male red head. During the week Sirius had decided not to go talk to Dumbledore about Peter still being alive for the man knew who had been the Secret Keeper and from what he had picked up from the human guards at Azkaban they all seemed to believe he had been the Secret Keeper that had betrayed James and Lily meaning the old man was not to be trusted. Shortly after Albus and he three young students had left Snivellus and Remus left themselves holding hands with each other. Only an hour latter Remus and Snivellus returned from where every they had gone but looked to be in a state of shock as the greasy snake once more had his arm around Remus and was holding him rather close to him as Remus had wrapped his arms around the git's waist.

As it neared time for supper to take place at the school Albus returned with the three kids still following him. A short distance away walked the red headed family who seemed to have formed a barrier between Albus's group and to Sirius's utter joy Harry and his Mates. From the way Harry had a sort a skip in his step his Godson must have been happy about something. As he watched the Grim's mouth fell open as he realized that Harry was the submissive of his bond mates, due to the fact of how Sirius could see what looked like a pair of fox ears and twin tails sprouting from the young Wizard's body. and the way he was leaning into the other boys. _"The boy is a Submissive Kitsune oh heaven help us,"_ Sirius thought to himself thinking of the tales James had told him about the Kitsune blood that was in the Potter line and which showed up in James in the pranks his old friend had planned and pulled off as they grew up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a side note Minerva still calls Harrison, Harry due to not being around when he had decided to go by his birth name while Severus has been since he change it.


	10. I Smell a Rat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaise, Draco, and Harrison return to Hogwarts.

As Harrison watched Auror Shacklebolt leading the Dursley family away he felt as if a great weight had been lifted off his chest and he felt like dancing in the aisle of the courtroom. "Happy Harrison?" Blaise asked seeing the Kistune boy quivering with excitement.

"They are gone, woo-hoo," Harrison said in an sing song voice as he got up and rushed back to barrier separating him from the the watching crowd and actually jumping the barrier into his Alpha's arms wrapping his legs around around the taller boy's waist. Unable to help but be caught up in his Submissive's energy Blaise could not help but smile as he patted Harrison's back as he shot a look at Lucius Malfoy who seemed a little disappointed in Harrison's lack of decorum but everyone else was okay with it after seeing people who had basically made his life a living hell during his childhood and every summer since he became a Wizard taking away with their just desserts.

"I am quite proud of you during the trial Harrison," Tom said walking over and ruffling his grand nephews's head. "How about we go get something to eat?" Tom said as he and Lucius joined the others on the other side of the barrier. After thanking the Weasley-Prewetts, who were also planning to go out to eat, for their coming and support of Harrison the group headed out to have some lunch, but as they made their way to the door Ron, Ginny, and Hermione made their way over to the group.

"We just wanted to apologize to you for the way we had treated you, Harry," Hermione said but the lie was easy to detect as she still retained the scent of vomit and dirty diapers to Harrison's Kitsune senses. With a sound of disgust Harrison straightened his green tie as he walked past the trio making sure to elbow Hermione out of his way. Making Draco and Blaise smile at their Mate's actions to those who had been mistreating him for the last three years taking his lead the two Dominants elbowed Ron and Ginny out of the way as well as the rest of the group followed Harrison out of the court room. Tom smiled at his nephew as he shot the trio and Dumbledore a dark glare as he took hold of Harrison's shoulder as they reached the Apparation point and got his grand nephew away from them. As the adults had decided ahead of time they all arrived at a nice french restaurant to celebrate the Dursley being put away Harrison's new expanded family all shortly arrived without their destination being spoke aloud to prevent anyone from following them. One of the waiters showed them to their seats Harrison took his now normal place during a meal between his Dominants and took a look at his menus only for his face to fall as he could not read a single thing on it. Seeing his discomfort Uncle Tom tapped the menu with his wand causing it to translate itself into English. With a nod of the thanks to his Uncle Harrison looked over the menu and picked out some food that sounded interesting to him though reading it was not the same as speaking the language so he just pointed to the things he wanted as he leaned into Blaise's side making his Alpha smile indulgently at him mussing his hair as he ordered for his Mate.

It was a good thing the restaurant was located in the Magical world for half way through the meal an owl arrived and landed before Harrison and held out his leg with a letter. Opening the letter Harrison read the letter aloud to the rest of the table.

_Dear Heir Zabini, Malfoy, and Potter,_

_You can come back to class at your earliest convenience without having to worry about about separation from each other. I have used my authority as Deputy Headmistress to arrange you the proper Bonding Dorms and changed it so you will have classes together as much as possible. When you arrive come see me in my office to be shown to your new dorms._

_Your truly,_

_Deputy Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall._

"Good I did not want to send you back to that dorm room surrounded by those ex-friends of yours," Uncle Tom said "I even contemplated sending you to another one of the Magical schools." For a moment Harrison was shocked at the mentions of other Magical schools but guess it would be rather strange for there to be only Hogwarts as the class sizes were not that large. "Well that is one less thing for me to worry about," Tom said as another owl landed before him. after reading the letter a grin as he shared with the group. "Okay good news Sev and Lupin were able to meet with Scrimgeour and shared their news but bad news is despite a promise that Black would not received the Kiss he is still being charged with killing Peter Pettigrew and the Muggles so is still being sought by the Dementors. Well I guess that means after diner we shall have to gather your supplies from Malfoy Manor before you lot go back to school tonight." Tom said looking over at the three young Bonded just in time to see Blaise holding out a spoonful of his meal allowing Harrison to taste it. "I for one am looking forward to the Yule so I may get to spend some more time with you Harrison and get to know more about the man you have become without having to think about a trial," Tom said smiled as Harrison's face took on a happy look at trying the new food and opened his mouth for another spoonful giggling a little at his Alpha's rolled eyes. "Oh that reminds me Heir Zabini the Goblins contacted me earlier this week to inform me that thanks to your taking your place as Alpha to your Mates you have access to your full Vaults despite being underage. They would have told you this themselves but it was forgotten due to the events of the day. Draco the limit of money you can take from your trust Vault has been risen and Harrison they have confirmed that you can use your own money via money orders something you have never really done."

"Money orders?" Harrison asked in confusion.

"It is when you sign a document at a store allowing them to take money form your Vaults this is used for orders over a certain amount for most places find it annoying to have to deal with too much physical money when a Witch or Wizard buys something such as a top of the line broom or an Apartment-style Magical Trunk. That way you don't have to worry about carrying gold around due to its weight, it being stolen or a gold piece being found by a Muggle," Mother Zabini explained patting Harrison's arm before she gave him an example as she paid for the entire meal much to both Tom and Lucius's annoyance. Harrison paid attention to see where she wrote her name in each line as well as saw her name the vault the money was taken out of. "Just remember if you have any trouble with it to ask one of us my sweet one," Mother said as she handed the form to the staff who accepted it with a bow and a quick thanks when they saw the overly generous tip she had written down for them.

After the bill was paid the group returned to Malfoy Manor to gather the young Bond group's belonging before heading back to Hogwarts. It took longer than they all thought as Harrison having enjoyed the freedom of the large property had lost belongings all over the Manor leading to Tom to use a summoning charm to get them all up before he shrunk the Mates's trunks for easier transport back to school, so that by the time they left it was almost time for super to start at Hogwarts. Arriving back at the gates leading to Hogwarts Harrison was surprised to find the Wealsey-Prewett clans arrive back at the same time and Dumbledore and his former friends waiting for him. Despite the unwelcome welcoming committee of his former friends Harrison was glad to be back at Hogwarts. As soon as they saw him Ron, Hermione and Ginny tried to get close to him only for the Weasley-Prewetts to close ranks around him and his Mates as well as Fred and George's Submissive Kevin Elwick. Finding Harrison protected from them the trio walked behind the headmaster as Harrison actually skipped a little on the way back to the castle. Reaching the main doors Dumbledore ushered the trio in and waited for Harrison's group before speaking to Harrison and ignoring everyone else in the group.

"Ah Harry now that you are back to school I accept you to sit back at Gryffindor table."

"That is no longer necessary or proper Headmaster," Professor McGonagall said appearing as if by magic right on the other side of Dumbledore's shoulder.

"I don't know what you are talking about Minerva," Dumbledore said as the twinkle left his eyes.

"While you were gone I used the authority I was entrusted with to make sure both of these Bond groups ended up in Bond/Marriage dorm rooms as is the school rules require them to be," Minerva shot back making the Headmaster almost growl at her before he seemed to get a hold of himself and take on the kindly grandfather look that had once fooled Harrison.

"Ah so the young Heirs Zabini and Malfoy shall be joining him I think that might cause some issues," Dumbledore said as if worried about Harrison's Dominants.

"No as Harry is the Submissive and both Blaise and Draco are in Slytherin he shall be joining them there not the other way around," Minerva said and before the headmaster could say anything personally escorted the three to an empty place at the Slytherin table. Blaise and Draco noticed Harrison's worried look about joining the table so they took their normal spaces on either side of their Mate as they began to fill up the groups plates, in deference to him and not cause any teasing from their housemates allowed Harrison to feed himself. After a bit some of the Slytherin students began to chat with their missing housemates and some even made an attempt to chat with Harry only to be told that he went by Harrison now before they got Harrison to actually respond to them. By the end of the meal Harrison was actually laughing at some of the stories they share with him about his Dominants at school. "Ah Harry," Professor McGonagall said only for the students sitting around the Mates to correct her with "Harrison" causing her to smile to see the Slytherins accepting her young Lion. "Sorry Harrison I know you had most of your belongings collected before you spent your week away but I would like you to give your dorm room a once over just in case anything was missed, Blaise and Draco are allowed to accompany you to the portrait hole as you collect your stuff so that I can show you to your new dorms together." The three nodded and as they got up the head of Gryffindor motioned for Fred, George and Kevin to join them. "Mr. Elwick did you collect your belongings from your room as Professor Flitwick asked you to?" she asked.

"Yes Professor but why?" Kevin asked as he joined the group as the headed up to the Gryffindor dorm rooms.

"Well it is an old school rule that state that anyone who has found their Mates which live in another house the Submissive will move to a Bonded/Marriage dorm room of their Dominant's house, and since your Dominants both belong to Gryffindor you will be moved into their tower though any points you gain or lose are still taken done through Ravenclaw same goes for you after you join your Mates in the Slytherin dorms Harrison." The group arrived at the Fat Lady where she gave the password (Terran Mist) and ushered all but Blaise and Draco inside. She motioned for Harrison to go to his dorm room to check for any items Dobby might have missed from his earlier collection as she lead Fred, George and Kevin to give them a tour of their new dorm room.

Harrison was slightly worried about running into Ron alone in the room before he realized that they had left the Great Hall before the meal was finished and he knew Ron would not leave until the food vanished. As Harrison checked under his bed and around the edges of his normal area he was unable to find anything but as he was about to leave he suddenly remembered that he had lent Ron a book on Quidditch Hermione had given him for his birthday last year. As Harrison went to collect the book he caught a strange scent that of burning rubber and a garbage dump that he had learned belonged to Ron he found a different scent when he spotted Ron's rat lying on his former best friend's bed. Harrison suddenly realized that the rat had a slight undertones that made it Harrison know that the being lying on the bed was not a real rat but a human using Animagus magic. With a sudden memory of his youth he recalled Lupin telling him a story as he stayed at Malfoy Manor about how his father James and his friends had become Animagus to help him when he became a werewolf and that James had been a stag, Black as a Submissive creature easily turned into a Grim and their last friend who had really given his parents location away to Lord Voldemort could change into a rat. Lupin had said that the largest piece anyone had ever found of Peter was a finger and he noticed Scabbers was missing a finger on one of his front paws. Thinking he had just found the man who was responsible for his parents death but would also prove his Uncle Sirius Black's innocent thus freeing him and allowing Professor Snape and Lupin to get their Mate back Harrison wished he knew some sort of stunning spell. Just as he thought it he unknowingly activated his Kitsune Magic and not only stunned the rat formed Wizard but also created a magic cage that would prevent the Wizard from changing form when the stunner wore off. With cage and book in hand he left Gryffindor tower not even giving it a backwards glance as he rushed to his Mates.

"What have you got there Harrison?" Blaise asked seeing the stunned rat in the cage being held by his Submissive.

"A gift for Professor Snape that might make him rather happy,: he said simply as he put the cage in his pocket to hide it in case they ran into Ron or the others as they made their way to the dungeons and Snape's office. Without another word the pair waited in place for Professor McGonagall returned to lead them to their new room. The trip was uneventful as she made sure to take several short cuts to get them to the Slytherin common rooms avoiding major trafficked areas. When they arrived they were greeted by Professor Snape who gave the password (Basilisk) and ushered them in along with McGonagall. The pair of teaches leaded them to a doorway that Blaise and Draco had never noticed before and pushed it open. All three thirteen year olds let out a gasp as they took in a small sitting room with their own fire and with some desk for homework as well as three wing back chairs just the right size for the three Mates's forms. There was also a couple of door heading out of the room Snape opened one door to reveal a small kitchen with what seemed like Muggle equipment that helped with food prep as the Mates were informed that if they wished, as long as it was not a major school event or lunch during a weekday, they were allowed to cook their own food though no form of alcohol was allowed. Professor McGonagall lead them out of the other door through a short hallway to their bed room. In the room was three wardrobes one for each of them as well as one large bed. McGonagall than showed them that if they did not want to share a bed such as if Harrison or Draco coming back to the room after a long Quidditch practice and did not want to wake the others there was a way to separate the bed into two or three different beds before she showed them how to do it.

"Now there is also a charm on the bed since you are all under age if you try to do anything inappropriate the bed will automatically separate and itself for the rest of the night," she warned giving them a small smile as the trio blushed. The group was than showed to the in-suite bathroom which included a large bathtub as well as a shower. "Once more both objects have charms on them to prevent you from getting into anything inappropriate when you use them," she said before she left the room. As Professor Snape went to follow her Harrison stopped him making the Potions Master raise and eye brow at him at question.

"I think I have a gift for you sir," Harrison said pulling the cage out of his cloak where the human in rat form was awake and trying to escape the magic cage by chewing through the bars.

"You think I want a rat, Harrison?" Snape asked still confused.

"Not a rat sir but unless I miss my guess this is actually Peter Pettigrew," Harrison said making a look of hope spread across the man's face for if Peter was alive it would be easier to get the charges of his Submissive thrown out. Hearing the name "Peter Pettigrew" Scabbers stopped trying to gnaw the bars and curled into a ball and shuddered in fear acting as if he had no hope to get away. Seeing the rat's reaction Severus thinks that Harrison's guess was correct as he took the cage and started to leave the room again only to be stopped so that he could unshrink the groups's trunks. Once the Mates were finally alone and their trunks unpacked Harrison finally let the events of the day catch up to him as he laid down on the bed with out removing his court clothes and fell instantly asleep. Blaise and Draco also feeling worn out changed into their sleep clothes before they took positions on either side of their Submissive and soon also fell asleep a slight smile on Blaise's face as Harrison had curled into his chest.


	11. How to Kitsune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fred and George teach Harrison how to Kitsune.

Severus smiled down at the trapped rat Animgus as he sent a Patronus to Remus on a request to join him in his rooms. A moment latter his Beta showed up quirking an eyebrow in confusion. "Well my love it seems as though Peter was hiding from us in plain sight," Severus said holding up the magic cage.

"He was here at Hogwarts?" Lupin said as he recognized the form of the rat before he realized a separate issue. "Wait how do I recognize him I was never his friend?"

"Well if I was to guess I would say that beside making us forget our bonding he might have added some memories which would explain why Peter being the secret keeper in the first place. Also yes Harrison found him in the Gryffindor dorms when he went to make sure he had not left anything behind." Severus said as he put the cage down and hugged his Beta. "I think another visit to Scrimgeour is in order," he said as he broke off the hug and grabbed the cage before heading to his office fire to floo to the Ministry. The pair made their way back the office they had left barely six hours ago and knocked on the door.

"What is is it?" Rufus's voice called rather than answer Severus walked in holding the cage before him. "What do you two want now? Is that a rat?"

"It is actually one Peter Pettigrew in rat form," Severus said as he set the cage down while Lupin cast a warding spell on the door. Taking a step back from the cage Severus pulled out his wand and with a spell cage and rat vanished leaving a rather rat looking man. "Lord Scrimgeour I would like to introduce you to Peter Pettigrew Secret Keeper of the Potters," Severus said in a kind voice while keeping his wand pointed at the man.

"Wait what since when was Pettergrew an Animagus?" Rufus asked latching on to one fact at a time.

"Actually we don't know I have one set of memories of being his friend while at Hogwarts but that is also the same memory that I was a bully to my Alpha," Lupin said pointing his own wand at Peter. "Though I think a little bit of Veritaserum might help clear some things up." Rufus could not dispute that as he pulled a vile of the truth potion out from his desk.

"Remus my friend is this really necessary?" Peter's squeaked out as a spell was place on him binding him in place as Rufus approached him to force him to drink to potion.

"I don't think we were ever friends Pettigrew and I for one want to know why," Lupin said the Rufus grabbed the man's and force the Veritaserum into his mouth placing a hand over the man's mouth so he could not spit it out. After a few minutes Severus aimed his wand at the man's throat and cast a spell making the rat swallow the potion.

"What is your name?" Rufus asked to test the potion was working.

"Peter Mus Pettigrew," Peter answered in an emotionless voice.

"How did you become the Potter's Secret Keeper?" Severus asked as with his returned memories he knew that Lily and James had known the man was a supporter of Voldemort.

"I do not know one day as I was trying to find out a way to find the boy his lordship was after and than an owl came in saying that they wanted me as their old friend to become their Secret Keeper as people would guess that they would have chosen Black. I could not believe my luck as I accepted the owl after telling my Lord before going to the meeting. I was shocked as Lily hugged me as if I was an old friend and James had slapped me on the back while Dumbledore had given me a look with a twinkle in his eyes as he cast the spell."

"And what happened with Black when he cornered you?" Rufus asked.

"I was on my way to reach other supporters of my Lord when the man had found me crying out in anger. I decided to call out that he was responsible for the death of the Potters as I fingered my wand before I cast a trio of spells."

"What spells?" Remus asked.

"The first one severed on of my fingers, which I followed by an overpowered happiness charm at Black before I finished with a Bombarda at a gas pipe under the street before I changed into my Rat form and escaped." Peter said still in the same emotionless voice as a trickle of sweat ran down the side of his face as he fought the effects of the truth potion.

"How long have you been able to change into a rodent?" Severus asked sensing the potion would not be working shortly.

"Ever since I came of age and came into my Inheritance," Peter said with a grimace.

"And who is your mate?" Rufus said thinking the man who had not great skill would only be accepted into the Death Eater ranks if he was He-Should-Shall-Not-Be-Named Submissive. Unfortunately it seemed the potion's effect ended as Peter opened his mouth to answer his eyes cleared and he snapped his mouth shut. Knowing it would be useless to use another dose of Veritaserum for once drunk the potion would stay in the body for a couple of days even if the effects of the potions had ended providing a measure of protection from another dose. "Fine we shall find out later but for now as the power that comes with the Head Auror in Magical Britain I sentence you to life in Azkaban," Scrimgeour as he put on a pair of magic dampening cuffs on the man preventing any magic being done by the man even form change. "I shall talk to Minister Fudge and call off the search for your Submissive," Rufus said as he lead Pettigrew away as Lupin and Severus hugged each other knowing all they needed to do now was find their Submissive.

As Harrison woke up Sunday morning he found himself curled into Blaise's chest with Draco hugging his back. As usual he was the first up so he carefully extracted himself from his Dominants and went to take a quick shower before getting dressed for the day. As he pulled on his school robes he noticed that the Gryffindor emblem on his chest was now surrounded by a green symbol that resembled the snake of Slytherin emblem. Deciding that rather than making his Dominants a breakfast they should eat with the rest of the students in the Great Hall so that they could see their friends again. As he waited for his Mates Harrison finished his homework that they had been given from their week away from Hogwarts. He was on the last assignment when Blaise came into the room drying his short black hair, "Morning Little One."

"Morning Blaise happy to be back?" Harrison said with a smile.

"I am always happy to be with you Little One," Blaise said as he leaned in and kissed his forehead causing Harrison to blush.

"I was thinking that rather than eat in our new room you and Draco would like to see your friends again," Harrison said as he put his homework away.

"That sounds like a great plan Kitten," Draco said entering already dressed in his Hogwarts's robes. Out of curiosity Harrison got up and took a look at the Slytherin emblem on his Beta's robes. He smiled as he saw a tiny red lion behind the snake in the emblem as he showed both his Dominants the change to his own emblem. Smiling Blaise went to go put on his own robes as he held out his hand for Harrison to take. Exiting their dorm room the trio ran into all the Slytherins in their year and Harrison was surprised on how warmly he was greeted by the group even after the events of last night,

"Morning Harrison enjoy your first night in the Scary Snake dorm," Theo teased.

"It was better than sharing with a Weasel," Harrison said with a smirk making everyone laugh apart from Crabbe and Goyle who did not get the reference to Harrison's former friend despite Draco using it for years. The group of Slytherin closed in around the trio as they made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast having last night to make sure that Harrison would be protected from any attacks from any of his former friends. Sitting down Harrison began to fill the plates of his Dominants for if he could not prepare the food he would at least make their plates. At the same time Blaise and Draco made him a plate which made the third year Slytherins around them give the trio bemused smiled. Breakfast was as fun as supper from the previous night as Harrison got to know the third year snakes a little better. The entire group was surprised on how the Golden Boy of Gryffindor really was making them all laugh as he proudly showed off the new emblem on his robes.

"Morning Little Brother," Fred said as he, George and Kevin showed up halfway through the trio's meal. Room for the trio of Bonded were made across from Harrison and his Mates.

"Seems our little Lion cub seems quite happy to be surrounded by Snakes," George said reaching across the table and messing up Harrison's already messy hair.

"What's up Gred and Forge?" Harrison asked the pair who had begun to make a plate of food for Kevin who just rolled his eyes.

"Well to tell you the truth we have come with an offer to train you," Fred answered.

"Why does he need to be trained?" Blaise asked a hint of cold fury in his voice as he thought the other Alpha was saying he could not protect his Submissive.

"Now don't get your robes in a bind it is not a slight against you and Draco, but you got to realizes with Harrison being who he is a lot of people will be after both him and yourself. As a Submissive too much stress can cause him to revert to a Kitsune as fellow Kitsune, though Dominants we can train him how to use magic in that form.

"It is a good idea Blaise," Draco said reaching around their Submissive and placing a comforting hand on his Alpha's back.

"Fine but we will be there to watch," Blaise said after a tense moment.

"Fine by us in fact you are all welcome," George said gesturing to the other third year Slytherin students. "I think you will all find it a little fun, and you could help us out with some of the spells," George said as he and his Mates began to eat their breakfast not caring that they were surrounded by the Slytherins. The Slytherins used their presence as an opportunity to get some stories about what Harrison got up to in school as they had shared stories to the boy about his Mates last night, Harrison could only blush at some of the stories the twins shared hiding his face in his Alpha's chest and letting Blaise's scent calm him down while both his Dominants did their best to try not to laugh at the tales the twins told. When the meal was over Fred got up and began to lead the group out of the hall, while George went back to the Gryffindor table to see if Neville wanted to come as well. Not only did Neville come but so did Dean and Seamus who had shown to have Harrison's back. Ron, Hermione and Ginny looked like they were about to follow the group but Percy, unseen by anyone, cast a sticking charm to their seats to giving the group time to get away. Fred lead the group up to the Seventh floor and began to walk back and forth before a blank patch of wall; Blaise getting annoyed was about to ask what was going on when a door appeared.

"You are gonna love this," Fred said as he pushed open the door and held it open for the group to enter "we were shown this room when we had first Bonded and it help us easily establish our Bond without anyone trying to interfere." The others looked around the room which resembled a posh living room with all the chairs in a large circle pointed towards a large open space. "Now Little Brother if you would change into your Kitsune form so we can begin," Fred said as with a look of permission from Blaise had taken Harrison's hand leading him into the center. The group of students took places at the various chairs with Blaise and Draco taking the only couch in the room. With a look of concentration Harrison became his Kitsune form which for some such as Crabbe and Goyle was the first time they saw the twin tailed brown furred fox. As they were both Dominants, Fred and George, had to used their Animagus forms to also become Kitsune becoming larger red furred foxes. The watching group smiled as the larger multi-tailed foxes began to yip at Harrison's smaller fox form walking back and forth before him as a human teacher would for their student. One of the red foxes tails suddenly shot out from their body as a ball of light appeared before it. Harrison tried to copy the red foxed but failed. George suddenly returned to human form so that he could explain what was happening stepping back from his Alpha and Little Brother.

"You see magic works a little differently when one is a Kitsune, not only do you not have a wand but normal spells do not work," George said taking a black dragon leather wing backed chair that had suddenly appeared next to Blaise and Draco's seat. "Now that might have looked like Fred had cast a Lumos but he actually used Kitsune magic to create a light orb by just thinking of light. It might take Harrison a while to get over the idea of spell casting in his Kitsune form but he will do it more easily than Fred and I learned," George clarified. No sooner than he stopped talking than Harrison was able to produce a small ball of light making the watcher let out a cheer for him. "Okay I want you both to stay calm for the next spell we had wanted to teach Harrison is Expelliarmus so that he might disarm someone attacking him in his Kitsune form which means I am going to approach him with my wand out," George said to Blaise and Draco not wanting the Dominants to mistake his motives and attack him. Both Slytherins gave him a slight nod as the Beta stood up and walked back to the center wand held out as if he was about to cast a spell at Harrison. Neville and some of the others gave shocked sounds but did not move as neither of Harrison's dominants seemed to be worried. As Harrison saw George approaching both his tails shot up and soon the red heads wand was ripped out of his fingers and flew to the side, where it was caught by Kevin. With George's wand in hand the Ravenclaw walked over as if to give the wand back coming in from behind Harrison when with a nod from George pointed the wand at Harrison. Blaise and Draco started to get out of their seats when George motioned them to stay in place with his body blocking the message from Harrison. When Kevin was a few steps away from Harrison the small brown furred fox tails shot up again and the simple Flipendo jinx hit against a blue Protego charm that Harrison had cast making his Dominants breath a sigh of relief.

Kevin handed the wand back to George as Fred and Harrison resumed human form. "Now there is another spell I think you should learn Harrison it is resembles a Point-Me spell but rather than just point North it will let you find anything such as your Mates," Fred said.

"Why would I need that if I can locate them by their scents?" Harrison asked a little confused.

"Because there are some spells that are able to shut off not only scents but make a Submissive unable to feel their Dominants through their Bond," George said coming over and draping an arm around his Alpha's shoulders. "Seeing you are you someone might take some Polyjuice Potion and make themselves look like one of your Mates casting a spell so you would think it was one of them before they captured or worse killed you," George said making Blaise and Draco growl at the thought. "But you would still be able to locate them with this spell which is quite simple. Just take out your wand in human form or focus your magic and think "Find My" followed by what you are searching for."  
"Now close your eyes Little Brother," Fred ordered and once Harrison's eyes were close made a motion for the gathered crowd to stand up. Fred let out a sigh knowing the reaction he would get with the next spell as he cast the scent and Bonds blocker on Harrison, as predicted Harrison let out a soft whimper as if hit and shifted into his hybrid form making some coo at the sight of him. Rolling his eyes Fred held a finger to his lips for quite as he and George cast a illusion spell on the crowd making everyone look like Blaise and Draco before giving them a motion to shuffle around. After the group had been mixed up that even Fred could not tell who the real Blaise and Draco were Fred told Harrison to open his eyes. When he did Harrison let out another whimper seeing nothing but a room full of his Mates but being able to tell who they were his mind going blank and starting to hyperventilate. "Calm down Harrison it is all right just take a breath," a Draco said sounding like Fred said coming over and rubbing his back. "Would you like some help from one of us?" he asked to which Harrison only nodded as he tried to catch his breath. "Alright Little Brother would you like me or Forge to help you out?"

"Kevin," Harrison muttered wanting help from the only other Submissive in the room.

"Alright than Harrison, Wings if you would," the Fred-Draco said as a Blaise stepped forward and changed back to dragon-boy Submissive. Harrison reached forward and took the older Ravenclaw's hand which help ground him enough for him to focus. The Fred-Draco smiled at the pair as he took way his own spell and moved out of the circle. "Just think of the spell Harrison everything will be fine," Fred said taking the dragon leather wing back chair. Still holding onto Kevin's hand Harrison thought of his desire to find his Alpha. Feeling a tug of magic he followed it into a group of people none of which were talking so as to not give themselves away with their voices.

The tug brought Harrison to stand in front of one of the Draco forms making Harrison tilt his head and ask," Blaise?"

"Good job Little One," Blaise's voice said from Draco's image as he pulled his Submissive into a tight hug as the spell ended leaving him looking like his normal self. With a smile Harrison thought of finding the real Draco as he grabbed Blaise's hand with his free hand and followed his magic. Once more the tug of magic lead to a group of three Draco's one smiling kindly at him, another looking board and the third making strange faces at him as if to make him laugh. To Blaise and Kevin's shock rather than approach one of the Dracos, Harrison walked right by them and looking at nothing opened his arms and walked into a hug. An instant latter Draco appeared from nowhere hugging him back.

"Great job Harrison you even got passes an invisibility spell," Fred said walking over and hugging his Little Brother. "But now we are going to do the test a little differently I think it is time for a game," Fred said with a smile as he and his Beta vanished the illusion.

"What type of game?" Harrison asked.

"Hide and go seek. How this is going to work," George said seeing the confusion on Harrison's face as there was no place to hide in this room "we will all exit the room and change what type of room it is. All but you and a helper will come in where we will hide it will be your task to find each one of us in the room. Your helper will only be there for moral support as well as protection outside the room as we all hide. Though they will have a list to keep track of everyone who you have found and who is still hidden," the Beta said leading everyone out of the room. "Now who do you want to be with you this time and just for clarification we will all look like ourselves," George said.

"Neville," Harrison said making the his Guardian smile at him and walk over to his side as Fred pulled out a parchment and had everyone sign it before passing it to Neville.  
Fred once more walking a couple of times before the door before leading the others in side and making Harrison wait until the door changed color. As they waited Harrison leaned into Neville now taller form hoping that they would not be found by anyone just standing in the corridor. At the sound of foots steps and the sound of familiar voices Harrison began to freak out a little thinking that his former friends would find him but as the voices got closer the door finally changed color. Harrison and Neville rushed in and the door to the room vanished leaving no trace just at Ron stepped around the corner. Harrison and Neville looked around in shock for gone was the study room and in its place was room full of random bits of junk and stuff. Taking hold of Neville's hand Harrison walked further into the room for it was time for the game to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter's middle name "Mus" is Latin for Mouse.  
> If you are interested in finding out what happened during the game of Hide and Seek the story is posted in An Elf, Veela, and Kitsune One-Shots.


	12. Quidditch in the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison and Draco vs each other in the first Qudditch game of the Hogwarts season

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are looking for the game of Hide and Seek it is in my one-shot collection.

After the Kitsune training with the Weasley twins Harrison and his Mates retired to their new rooms for dinner. Harrison smiled as without a second thought headed to the kitchen to start making food for them only for Blaise's hand to shoot out and grab him. "You do not have to cook for us Kitten," Blaise said.

"But I like cooking," Harrison said with a slight whine.

"Alright but we will all cook not just you okay," Blaise said not wanting to upset his Submissive.

"I don't know mum said I could burn milk," Draco said quietly to Blaise as Harrison hurried into the kitchen to make supper.

"Oh come on it can't be that bad," Blaise said pulling the Beta into an one arm hug "well as he is busy making dinner why don't we unpack a little since we fell asleep so early last night." Draco nodded as let himself be lead back to their shared dorm room to start unpacking the their three trunks. Without saying a word they decided to put Harrison's clothes in the middle wardrobe so that he would be between his Mates they used the same arrangement when the put their supplies on the three desk. They were just putting the final touches on the room, putting in some red and gold highlights to help Harrison feel more at home since he was now living in the Slytherind dorms. "Wow Little One you really made a lot of food," Blaise said as he looked at the large pile of food including steak, potatoes, mixed veggies, some chicken drumsticks and a salad.

"Really I tried to make only half the amount I normally make," Harrison said in confusion.

"Little One I hate to remind you of it but when you cooked for those Muggles they were well huge neither Draco or myself will ever eat that much food," Blaise said seeing Harrison flinch as if he was about to be punished for his mistake.

"It is alright Kitten, we can put what we do not eat under a stasis spell and eat them later," Draco said patting Harrison's hand as the three began to fill their plates with the food. For a moment the group ate in silence Harrison still expecting some sort of punishment for what he thought was his Mates's disappointment in him; while Draco and Blaise were amazed at their Submissive's cooking skill. "Are you okay Kitten?" Draco asked when he noticed that Harrison was just picking at his food.

"Are you not mad at me for cooking too much and wasting food?" Harrison asked in a quite voice.

"No Harrison it is fine as Draco said we will just put any extra food under stasis, and I can understand why both those Muggles were so big you are an excellent cook," Blaise said reaching over and ruffling Harrison's hair making Harrison blush at the complement. The group went back to their meals with Harrison happily kicking his feet happily under the table. "So did you enjoy the training today Little One?" Blaise asked as he finished eating and sat back patting his full stomach.

"I really liked it especially when everyone decided to show me a little about themselves," Harrison said as he stood up to put the dirty plates away.

"Kitten did you forget where we are?" Draco said raising an eyebrow with a slight teasing tone to his voice.

"Hogwarts but what does that have to do with anything?" Harrison responded back.

"Well you do not need to clean up here, we do not mind you cooking if you enjoy it but the House Elves can clean up," Draco said.

"There are House Elves here?" Harry shot back in surprise sitting back down,

"The largest number in Britain and even if there were none associated with the castle you know have Dobby attuned to your magic," Draco said smiling at the stunned Submissive.

"Do I still got to do laundry?" Harrison asked a question that he had been wondering for a while "Cause Dobby told me that a House Elf was freed by giving clothes wouldn't that mean that Witches and Wizards did their own laundry."

"No you will not have to do laundry Kitten," Draco said with a slight chuckle "House Elves are able to do the laundry for it takes a single piece of clothing to free an elf and dirty laundry is not counted as a single piece." Both Dominants laughed as their Submissive's mouth took on an "O" shape at the information making him look rather cute.

"Well as we really don't need to clean up or anything I think it might be a good idea to have a rotation on who makes the meals," Blaise said "now according to McGonagall we are still required to eat in the Great Hall for both breakfast and lunch during the week. But during the weekend and supper time except during a special feast we can eat in our room."

"Can I invite people over?" Harrison asked knowing that despite the fact that their rooms were part of the Slytherin dorm he was still a part of Gyrffindor and despite not wanting to hang out with either Hermione or the youngest two Weasley members he still had friends in that house.

"I think we might have to talk to both Professor McGonagall and Snape about getting permission to do that," Blaise said not wanting to make a promise that he would be unable to keep to his Submissive. "Also I know it might be different up in the Gryffindor dorms but once a week, which is posted on the notice board, Professor Snape will be in the Common Room to help students with their homework or personal issues they might have. And while this might not apply to you being a Lion and all most Slytherins will be more open in the dorms than they are out in the main castle and what ever disputes that might happen with another Slytherin we do not show it outside the dorms," Blaise said giving Harrison a quick bit of Severus's normal welcoming speech to the house.

"Kay," Harrison responded as he took in the bit of information as he left the table to take a more detailed look at the dorms. Blaise and Draco took a moment to put a stasis spell on the left over food letting Harrison the opportunity to look around the dorm before they moved to two of the chairs before the fire and began to start some of the reading for their classes. As they read the pair of them heard some happy giggles from the shared bedroom, but ignored them letting Harrison have his fun guessing that he was putting his own input to the room's design. When Harrison had not returned to the main room after half a hour the pair of Dominants went to go look for him. As they entered the room they both stopped in place in shock at the mess that had sprung up in the formerly immaculate room. The large bonded bed was now separated into the three beds with the one in the middle now with Gryffindor colors but more surprising was that Harrison had taken clothing out of both Draco and Blaise, wardrobes and had began to put them into piles.

"What are you doing Little One?" Blaise asked seeing the multiple piles of clothing.

"Sorting clothing," Harrison said as if this was the most obvious thing in the world before noticing the look of confusion on the pair of Slytherin's faces. "While I packed my school robes and new everyday clothes I forgot to pack my new sleep wear so I was checking both your clothes to see if any looked good to wear at night."

"You did that on purpose didn't you Little One?" Blaise asked and smiled at Harrison's blush. Draco just rolled his eyes as he took out his wand and with a flick his clothing began to put themselves back in his wardrobe with the exception of a couple of his outfits.

"I sort of figures you would do something like that Kitten so I came prepared," Draco said as he took the outfits that remained and began to put them in Harrison's wardrobe. Blaise smirked as he did the same thing and saw the Submissive's face light up as he saw one of his favorite shirts of Blaise to sleep in.

"Yeah you were sort of predictable," Blaise said as he put all but the shirt Harrison like away. "Now there are a couple of things we need to discusses before we all head to bed. First of all even there is your class scheduled Little One you have the option of having it be changed to join with us or keep with your house which do you prefer?" Blaise asked sitting on the bed Harrison claimed as his own and patting on the spot next to him.

"I really want to go to class with you but I think it might be good to stay with Gryffindor, don't worry I will stay with either Neville, Dean, or Seamus and stay away from them," Harrison said as he sat down and leaned into his Alpha "but I do want to drop Divinations that class is a joke."

"That is perfectly fine Little One I did not like what I had heard from Neville about the Professor predicting your death," Blaise said as Draco took his spot on the other side of their Mate. "Now as it is getting late we need to settle something," Blaise said as he and Draco stood up and began to do a couple rounds of Wand-Cloak-Broom, the Wizarding version of Rock-Paper-Scissors, where Wand was cursed Broom, Cloak covered Wand, and Broom blew Cloak away. Finally Draco won as he smiled at Blaise and took out one of his sleep outfits and handed them to Harrison. Despite being bonded Harrison still felt a little uncomfortable with changing before his Dominants so he took the clothes and headed to the bathroom. Draco smirked at Blaise at the small victory as the pair began to get into their own sleep clothes. "So do you want to sleep in single bed tonight Harrison or change it back to the large bed?" Blaise asked letting the smaller boy choose.

"Big bed," Harrison with a slight blush not that either Draco or Blaise seemed to mind as they returned the three beds to its larger form as they let Harrison climb into the bed before the Dominants climbed in to their normal places on either side of him. Blaise pulled Harrison into a back hug as he gently ran his fingers through Harrison's hair until he fell asleep

The next day Harrison got his new class schedule which the only change was his dropping of Divinations while at the same time he was given a couple of gifts from Draco and Blaise. "Cuff links?" Harrison asked as he looked down red and green accessories.

"After speaking to Professor Snape, Lupin, and the twins we decided that it was necessary to get you some protection more than a normal Submissive would have when they are apart from their Dominants," Blaise said. "Not only will they able to block spells such as compulsion charms and most jinxes and curses when they are warn but if you rube them it will let us know that you are in trouble."

"Thanks," Harrison said as he stands on his tiptoes to give both his Dominants a kiss to before he put the cuff links on under his robes so they would not bee seen. As he no longer had Divinations Harrison, and as a Submissive having no longer having to take another elective, decided to go back to their rooms to catch up on some reading, but as he was passing Professor Snape's office he saw the man sitting inside marking some papers. Knocking on the door Harrison blushed a little as the dour Potions Master looked up at him.

"What can I do for you Potter?" he asked without his normal sour tone that he tended to talk to Harrison with.

"Sorry to disturb you Professor, but I was wondering that since I am still in Gryffindor, but living in the Slytherin dorms if it would be okay for me to sometimes invite some of my friends to my rooms, Blaise said we should check with you and Professor McGonagall for permission," Harrison said still standing in the door way.

"Come in Harrison and please close the door," Severus said putting down his quill and motioning to one of the chairs before his desk. "Now I know you do not want it to seem as if you are getting special treatment from certain people such as young Mr. Weasley so we will have to make it so that if you have friends in no matter the house they are in be able to reach your rooms without going through the Slytherin dorms," Severus said sitting back and rubbing his chin in thought. "Let me talk it over with my wolf," Severus said after a bit making Harrison give a small smile not only for being allowed to have his friends over but also the man's change to Professor Lupin. Surprisingly Harrison and Professor had a nice talk with each other until it was almost time for his next class.

"Hello Kitten did you enjoy your free period this morning?" Draco asked when Harrison slid into his place beside his Beta after his Transfiguration class

"It was nice I talked to Professor Snape and he started on the process on me being able to have my friends over to our rooms," Harrison said as he began to fill his plate but did not start to eat until Blaise had shown up.

The three Mates had seemed to find a routine now that they were back in Hogwarts with very little problems, that is was until a week before the first Quidditch match of the school year which was Gryffindor vs Slytherin. Harrison nearly had a shouting match with Draco in their rooms as Blaise, the twins, Kevin, Lee Jordan, who it turned out had been Kevin's Guardian's boyfriend, and Neville looked on doing their best to hid their smiles. "First of all I am not going to sit the game out and give Slytherin an free win, and two if I think you are taking it easy on me I will not cook for you for a month," Harrison said. Draco knew this was the worst punishment Harrison could do to him for as Blaise had found out he had not been lying about his cooking skills.

"Fine Harrison I will do my best but do not raise a fuss when I grab the snitch first," Draco teased.

"You wish Malfoy, Harrison always fly circles around you," Fred said making his bonded laugh.

"No one asked you Weasley," Draco shot back but with no real venom making the older Alpha raise his arms as if in surrender making everyone laugh.

On the day of the actually game Harrison sort of wished that he had decided to sit out on the game due to the lousy weather. Just walking down to the pitch felt to Harrison was walking through the Black Lake. He was able to get dry in the Gryffindor team locker room as Oliver gave his pre-game prep-talk which he ended by telling Harrison it would be down to Harrison to catch the snitch quick so they could get out of the bad weather. As they were headed out to the pitch Oliver pulled him aside and made sure Harrison would not purposely throw the game because his Beta was on the other side. "I have already been over this Oliver I made sure that he understood we would both give it our all during the game," Harrison said glaring a little up at the Seventh year male.

"Okay I just wanted to be clear," Oliver said as he shouldered his broom and followed the other's out into the pitch. Almost as soon as Harrison stepped back outside he was utterly soaked again and found his vision was reduced to a just a couple of feet in front of him. Getting onto his Nimbus 2000 Harrison looked to where Madam Hooch would be and tried to see if he could see the signs of the start of the match. His only sign that the match had begun was when the people on either side of him pushed off the ground. Harrison pushed off the ground and was nearly blown into another player due to his now smaller size as well as he strength of the wind. For nearly ten minutes Harrison flew around in a haze almost being knocked off his brooms twice from other players not sure if they were from his team or Draco's. After about fifteen minutes Harrison saw Wood waving him over as the rest of the his team huddled under a large umbrella. "I know the weather sucks but Harrison you need to find the snitch," Oliver said as soon as Harrison landed.

"Do you think I am not looking for it Oliver I can barely see a few feet in front of me let alone the snitch," Harrison shot back taking his glasses and shaking the water off of them right onto the older boy. Oliver sent him a glare but could not argue with the Submissive Kitsune. Having no choice the soaked team took off again as the game resumed and as he flew the only good point in Harrison's mind that the Dementors had left the school a month ago though there was still no sign of Sirius Black much to Severus and Lupin's disappointment. Suddenly there was a lightning flash and in the top row of one of the open stands, that was empty due to the weather, was shown to have someone or thing in it. Realizing the being was in the shape of a dog and recalling Black's animal form was that of a Grim Harrison turned his broom and headed towards the stand all thoughts of the game leaving his mind. As he approached the stands a strong wind begins to blow at him from behind making him go faster than he had planned. Harrison tired to slow down as he saw the wooden structure seem to rush at him but with the wind still pushing him onward he could not stop in time before he crashes through the structure and he passes out.

"Harry," an unfamiliar voice called out as Harrison regained consciousness.

"Oh," Harrison said putting a hand to his throbbing head.

"Don't move Harry I am sure someone saw you impact maybe one of those Mates of yours will be along shortly," the voice said as Harrison looked over towards where it seemed to be coming from and only seeing shadows.

"Harrison," Harrison corrected as he reached towards his cuff-links to summon his Dominants.

"Sorry what?" the voice asked.

"My name is Harrison," Harrison clarified as he took a sniff and smiled as the smell coming from where he assumed the voice was at made him smile. "Parchment and a iron cauldron," he said.

"Hm?" the voice asked.

"You smell nice... Uncle Sirius?" Harrison asked as realized both scents he was smelling he had come to associated with both Professor Snape and Lupin.

"Pup you recalled my scent wait Uncle," Sirius said a little confused but put it down to his time in the Wizard's prison "do not be alarmed I am not here to hurt you I am after the one who really betrayed your parents."

"I know Peter Pettigrew was found a month ago and you were found innocent of all charges," Harrison said finding his head had calmed down enough that he could sit up.

"He was found I am free," Sirius said stepping out into the light. Suddenly there was a noise as Blaise, Neville, Kevin, Lupin and Professor Snape came into the space. Sirius smiled at the boys and Lupin but he began to growl as his eyes fell upon Severus. "Snivellus," Sirius said with a sneer at seeing the man as he pointed a wand at the man.

"Put the wand down Sirius," Professor Snape said slipping into an Alpha voice that made both Harry and Kevin shift into their hybrid forms.

"Shut up Snivellus," Sirius shot back seeming to miss the look of hurt the had quickly passed over the Potion Master's face.

"You don't know what you are doing Siri," Lupin said going to stand between his Alpha and long lost Submissive.

"Move out of the way Remus you can not say he does not deserve it for it was his fault that Voldemort had gone after James and Lily," Sirius said

"There are more important things going on than that at the moment Siri," Severus said in a calm voice.

"Snivellus the only reason I am not cursing you at the moment is I do not want to be sent back to Akzaban for killing someone and more importantly don't want my Godson away from me but call me that again and I will kill you," Sirius growled and Harrison saw tears begin to form the Potion Master's eyes making him turn away and Lupin reach out to comfort him.

"That is enough Black you really have no idea what you are doing calm down this instant," Blaise said in a cold voice as he moved past the both Severus and Professor Lupin to reach his Submissive who he could sense was on the verge of shifting into his pure creature form due to the atmosphere in the room.

"Watch it boy, just because you are one of my Godson's Dominant's does not" Sirius said only to be thrown back as he was hit by a stunner spell.

"Sorry," Harrison said as he lowered his wand "I don't think he would be receptive to you until he goes through a cleansing, maybe Professor Lupin if he had been alone but not with Professor Snape here I think it would have been impossible."

"I know you are right Harrison but it still pains me for how he acted," Severus said as he walked forward and easily lifted his missing Submissive into his hands. "Lupin come along we need to get him to Gringotts and than most likely make a stop at St. Mungo's."


	13. An Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Snape and his Mates out of the Castle and with his protections out sick Harrison is attacked by his former friends. As well as the identity of Ron and Ginny's real father is finally revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not going to be a good chapter for fans of Ginny, Hermione, and Ron. Chapter contains some physical abuse and some under age molestation. Just a heads up the next couple of chapters are going to be a little angst ridden.

After the Qudditch match Harrison had been sent to the Hospital Wing and found himself once more under the overbearing care the school Matron who despite only having a mild concussion was forced to stay in the wing overnight. Harrison was unable to talk her out of it and unfortunately his Mates agreed with her pointing out that as a Submissive he should be looked after what he had gone through. When he had finally gotten out Monday morning he heard that Professors Snape and Lupin had left with the Sirius Black as well as finding out due to the conditions at the Quidditch game many of the student body was out sick. Harrison did not think anything of it as he headed to his free period that used to be Divination. As he had really had no where to go so he just wondered the halls only to run into Hermione. "Should you not be in class Granger?" Harrison asked finding himself on guard knowing the studious Witch would never skip class.

"Well I thought we should finally have a talk about how you have been acting this year Harry," Hermione said crossing his arms and glaring at him.

"I think it would be better if you just step off Granger for I have still not heard about you returning the tomes you have taken from my vaults, nor an apology for the loyalty potion I was on keyed to you," Harrison shot back and started backing out the corridor.

"Now is that any way to treat such a good friend," Hermione said as he pulled out her wand as quick as a flash and pointed it at him.

"Do you think that you could attack me and get away with it," Harrison asked as he went a little cross-eyed staring at the wand pointed right between his eyes.

"You will not even be able to remember it anyway so yes I do," Hermione said with a circular motion called out "Obliviate." Harrison felt the wave of magic washed over him as he experienced fear of losing his Mates, but to his shock nothing seemed different, unknown to him the protections from the combination of his Lordship rings, Heir rings, and the cuff-links prevented the spell from taking effect. "So you ready to get back to Divinations Harry you have managed to get a fair deal less homework but I know Professor Trelawney has been missing you," Hermione said making as if to grab his arm and lead him to class.

"I don't think so Granger I am thinking I might just find a Professor and tell them about this interaction," Harrison said slipping aside and walking pass the stunned Witch. Despite what he had said Harrison had not plans on talking to anyone about this for he did not want Blaise and Draco to overreact and get into trouble protecting him. Harrison keep his eyes on Hermione for the rest of the day and saw she had a worried look on her face jumping a little each time teacher went by her and for once did not raise her hand at all in any of their classes.

"Granger must be sick or something," Draco had commented at lunch time, as he slide into his seat next to Harrison, after coming from his Ancient Runes class.

"I know I have never known her to not talk during any lesson apart from History of Magic," Blaise said as he arrived from his own class.

"Um not to make too much of a point but how would you both know about her silence when you were in different classes and she should have been in Divinations," Harrison asked.

"You know that is a good point I don't think she has ever missed Ancient Runes yet it happens at the same time as Divinations and Blaise has said she is in every Arithmancy class which happens at the same time as our Care of Magical Creature class," Draco said throwing an arm around his Submissive.

"Maybe she is using some sort of magical cheat to get to all her classes that or they are letting her use a duplication charm or something so she could be in more than one place," Blaise said as Harrison reached for some of chocolate moose only for his Lordship rings to warm up as if in warning. Tilting his head in confusion Harrison pulled out his wand and cast a diagnostic charm on the dessert. "Whats up Little One?" Blaise asked as the parchment with the spell results.

"I felt a warm pulse from my rings as I reached for the some chocolate so I wanted to make sure it was okay to eat," Harrison said "evidently not it has been spiked by a powerful love potion."

"WHAT?!?!" both Blaise and Draco shouted making hall go utterly silent.

"Heirs Malfoy, Zabini is there a reason for you to cause such a disturbance," Professor McGonagall asked as she walked over for such a reaction from the pair made her worried for her Lion that was sitting between the pair of fuming Dominants.

"Yes, Harrison show her the paper," Blaise said putting a comforting hand of his Submissive's back. Harrison nodded as he passed over the results of his diagnostic charm to his head of house. As she read the parchment her anger got the better of her the normally calm woman unleashed a wave of wild magic making the floating candles quiver above them. McGonagall pulled out her wand and cast another diagnostic charm on all the food that was laid out before the young Submissive. As they waited for the results Harrison scanned the hall with a guess of who could have put love potions in his food he instantly spotted Ginny Weasley watching the events a with a small look of worry.

"Harrison you have some good instincts all this food has been tampered with, but don't worry we will get to the bottom of this," Professor McGonagall said as with a wave of her wand she put all effected dishes under a stasis spell and sent them away to be checked out latter. Once more Harrison kept his mouth shut even though he knew who was responsible not wanting his Blaise and Draco to go overboard protecting him and get into trouble. Harrison was so focused on Ginny he did not see the shared look between Fred and George Weasley-Prewett as the saw the food vanished and cast a glance over at Ginny wondering if they had made a mistake in showing her the locations of the kitchens. Harrison and the twins were not the only ones who knew that Ginny had put the love potions in the Kitsune boy's food as Hermione and Ron shared a disgusted look that once more their plans to get their hooks into Harry had failed. After hearing that Hermione using a memory charm on him had somehow failed and now with the potions being detected Ron was pissed off. Not one to keep his anger in check he decided it was his turn and if Harry did not come quietly the freak was going to be get a refresher course of the lessons that the Muggles had tried to get into his head. And with Neville out for the day with the flu Ron saw it as the perfect time to act especially as Gryffindor had no classes with Slytherin so he would be away from the slimy snake protectors.

Ron's plan actually worked as after Transfiguration Ron had corned Harrison on the way coming out of the bathroom. Moving quite quiet for one so tall and lanky Ron was able to sneak up behind Harrison. Balling his left hand into a fist the red head pulled back and punched Harrison in the gut. Harrison let out a grunt as his body bent around the fist though he had been hit harder at the Durley's house the blow surprised him. "I think you need a lesson of your place Harry," Ron said as he extracted his fist and sent another blow to Harrison's face knocking the Submissive boy into the wall behind him. Though Ron had less force in his blows than even Petunia Harrison grew a little frightened at the anger in the red head's eyes so he reached for his cuff-links only for one of his former best's friend's hands to shoot out and grab both of his lifting them over his head. Harrison did not think that Ron knew about the cuff-links and was only getting his hands out of the way so Harrison could not use them to protect his body. Ron used his free hand to rain blow after blow into Harrison's stomach and chest as the Kitsune tried to remain calm remembering back to his first change into his creature form and the red head would have thrown him out the window if not for their dorm mates, after all it was not like he had never been a punching bag to a bully before.

Seeing that his blows were not having the effect that he wanted Ron decided to change tactics a little while he continued to pummel Potter. "You think they care for you, those Mates of yours they are most likely in it for your money," Ron said smiling as he sees the smaller boy tense at the words. "And if not they are most likely just lulling you into a false sense of security before handing you to He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named they are baby Death Eaters after all. As if any one could ever love a freak like you what a joke," Ron said letting out a harsh laugh right in Harry's face before he delivered a slap to the other male. "I mean the only thing you have going for you personally is that tight little body of yours I have missed playing with it," Ron said shocking Harrison before he recalled in his medical reports the fact that Ron had sexually assaulted him last year but had no memory of it. "So how do those Mates of yours compare to me hm slut or are you to scared to even let them play with your body," Ron said as he began to run his hand up Harrison's thigh before he harshly grips the Submissive Kitsune's crotch. "I bet you would like that wouldn't you for me to play with you again and since memory charms seem to no longer have effect you would always recall I claimed you before those Slimy Snakes of yours," Ron said leaning in and running his tongue sleazily down Harrison's cheek making the smaller boy's body quake in fear as he began to unzip the smaller male's pants. As Harrison fought against his instincts to change into his creature he was rendered catatonic making no move even as Ron unleashed his hands and began to pull Harrison's pants down.

" **STUPEFY** " a shout came as two beams of red light hit Ron in his chest blasting him away from Harrison who still stood motionless pants around his ankles.

"Harrison are you alright," Blaise said as he and Draco rushed in both with their wands pointed at Ron's crumpled form. "Little One?" Blaise asked worriedly as his Submissive did not react even when he was pulled into a hug. "Draco go get Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey **NOW** ," Blaise said as he pulled Harrison's pants back up with still no action from the smaller boy. Draco could only nod as he rushed out of the corridor making sure to kick the Weasel as he went.

"What is going on here?" Professor McGonagall asked a few minutes latter as she arrived to find Ron Weasley bound in ropes still unconscious as Blase was sitting on the floor rocking a still unresponsive Harrison back and forth. "Heir Zabini?" the Transfiguration teacher asked again.

"I don't know Professor a little bit a go both Draco and myself felt a surge of magic that told us Harrison was in trouble but we had not gotten a warning from his protective cuff-links," Blaise said letting out a small choke as he talked and the deputy Headmistress was shocked to see tears falling from the normally stoic student. "When we arrived we found Ron taking of Harrison's pants who was making no movement at all just as he is now," Blaise said unable to take his eyes of his unresponsive Mate. It was than that Madam Pomfrey showed up following Draco quirking an eyebrow at the bound red head the Matron made her way to Blaise and Harrison, who utterly refused to let go of his Submissive, casting a charm on the smaller boy. "Is he alright Madam Pomfrey?" Blaise getting more and more worried about Harrison.

"The poor dear has gone into shock after trying to hold back his creature side," Pomfrey said patting Harrison's arm a little "He will need to come back to the Hospital Wing for a couple of days at the very least," she said before turning to the bound Ron. "Mr, Weasley on the other hand is just stunned with some mild bruises from being thrown into a wall," she said giving the two Dominants a reproving look. "Minerva I leave him up to you I shall see to Harrison," the Matron said as Blaise stood up carrying Harrison bridal style as he allowed the medi-witch to lead him and Draco out of the corridor.

Shaking he head Minerva McGonagall used a levitating charm on Ron's unconscious body and floated him back to her classroom using the classroom's fireplace to floo the Weasley-Prewett Manor and summon Ron's parents, at least the ones that could be found as Molly had not been seen since Arthur had cast her out of the house. Thinking it would not be good for them to find the boy bound up in ropes she quickly vanished them just as an irate Arthur Weasley-Prewett stepped out of the fireplace followed by his Mates. "Minerva what has happened?" Arthur said as he looked at his still stunned offspring, but before she could respond her next class started to file into the room.

"Hey Pops what's up?" Fred said as he and George came into see there fathers seething with anger in front of Professor McGonagall.

"Yeah did one of our pranks get someone hurt or something?" George said leaning into his Alpha's twin brother.

"I would actually like to know what is going on as well," Fabian said looking at Ron slumped in the chair making the twins notice him for the first time and share a knowing look.

"Everyone but the twins you are dismissed use this as free study period," Professor McGonagall said to the other fifth year students ushering them out of the classroom before turning to the members of the Weasley-Prewett family. "Well a short while ago young Heir Malfoy came rushing in and informed me that Heir Zabini and himself had found Ron making matters difficult for young Harrison, before he could tell me more than where they were he rushed off to get Madam Pomfrey. I arrived at the corridor where Heir Malfoy told me where to find them I found Ronald knocked out and Heir Zabini trying to comfort Harrison," Minerva said.

"Wait what do you mean by trying to comfort," Arthur asked in concern.

"Well it seems that what ever Ronald had done had put Harrison into an unresponsive state which his Alpha was trying to get him out of. As we waited for Poppy and Heir Malfoy, Heir Zabini informed me that the two Dominants had found Ronald about to take advantage of Harrison," she said in a disgusted voice as she recalled the sexual abuse that had been on Harrison's Inheritance Test at the hands of Ronald last year.

" ** _HE WHAAAAATTTTTTTTTT_**?!?!?!" Arthur thundered his creature coming out for the first time in years as his red hair turned pure gold and a pair of white wings appeared on his back.

"Dad you're part Angel?" Fred asked in shock as he had George had been trying to guess which type of creature Arthur had been as he did not have the smell of a fellow Kitsune like Fabian and Gideon or Harrison.

" _Sorry I have not lost control like that in a long time but to think that Ronald had done something like that it just..... ah turns my blood_ ," Arthur said running fingers through his now golden hair.

"I can understand dear to add more pain for one so young whose life has been filed with it is makes your Angel blood boil, dear but please calm down," Gideon said placing a comforting hand on his Alpha's arm. At the contact Arthur was able to regain his composure.

"Um not to add more to it but you recall what happened at lunch?" Fred said turning to Professor McGonagall.

"You mean the potion laced food?" Minerva asked making the older Weasley-Prewett to share look at concern.

"Well it might not be anything but during the weekend Ginny asked us to show us where the kitchens were, thinking nothing of it we showed her but we noticed a disappointed look on her face when the laced food had been discovered," George explained. Hearing this Arthur's wings flared out as he used his wand to summon Ginny.

" _Do you want to explain why Harrison's food had been compromised with love potion_?" Arthur asked in a manner that showed he was not going to accept anything but the truth from the girl.

"He is meant to be mine not some bloody snake scum," Ginny screeched at the group as found that thanks to Arthur's Angel Inheritance she could not lie when he directed a question at her in his current state.

" _Do you know what Ronald had planned_?" Arthur asked nearly shaking in fury and scared what he would learn.

"He was going to put the little freak back in his place under the Headmaster's thumb by any means necessary but it looks like the idiot failed... again," Ginny said tossing a look of disgust at her failure of her older brother. Ginny had tried to bite her tongue to stop herself from speaking. With anger causing his body to shake an aura erupted out of his body forcing Ron back to consciousness.

" _RONALD WEASLEY WHAT DID YOU DO?!?!_ " Arthur screamed at the young red head.

"I just played around with him for a bit to make sure he remembered his place but being so close to that body got me all hot and heavy I would have had some great fun if I had not been found," Ron said surprised as he was forced to spill the beans.

" _I HAVE HEARD ENOUGH, I HAD BEEN PREPARED TO LET YOU AND GINERVA STAY WITH US EVEN AFTER FINDING OUT YOU WERE NOT MY KIDS BUT I CAN NOT LET THIS SLIDE_ ," Arthur bellowed his magic causing the room to shake. _"I, Arthur Francisco Weasley-Prewett Lord and head of the Weasley Family cast both Ronald Bilius Weasley and Ginevra Molly Weasley of the Weasley Family may Lady Magic protect you."_

Before Ron and Ginny could protest Fabian started speaking, "I Fabian Sylvester Weasley-Prewett Lord and head of the Prewett Family cast out both Ronald Bilius Weasley and Ginevra Molly Weasley out of the Prewett Family may Lady Magic protect you," After Fabian finished a wave of magic surrounded both Ron and Ginny cutting them off from both the Weasley and Prewett Family's magic and caused a startling change. In an instant both lost their long red hair as it shifted to short greasy brown messes and their noses began to shrink a little. As the others watched in amazement none of them noticed as the room's fire turn green and a Goblin stepping through until he stood beside them.

"Ah I see you have cast the pair out now there is something to talk about," the Goblin said making the others start as they noticed him.

"Ah Master Sandex what can we do for you?" Gideon asked his Kitsune ears and tails out due to the events going on.

"Well as you know the former Weasley kids had been charged with stealing from the Vaults of Master Harrison Potter's Vaults; we did not feel it was prudent to have the funds they had stolen to be repaid from the Weasley-Prewett Vaults since they had just been restored from Molly's theft of them. We just did not expect that you would take so long to cast the pair our," Sandex said "but as they are cast out of the family we can finally find out who their hidden father is to find out where to take the money away from to pay off the money they still owe to Harrison," Sandex said. The Goblin than pulled out a knife and approached both Ron and Ginny who tried to back away only for Fred and George to grab onto Ginny as Fabian and Gideon took hold of Ron. Sandex was able to collect the blood to do perform an Inheritance to find out who their father is.

**Ronald Bilius formerly Weasley Pettigrew (not claimed)**

_Mother: Molly formerly Prewett_

_Father: Peter Pettigrew_

_Dad: Arthur Weasley-Prewett (formerly based on illegal blood adoption)_

**Ginevra Molly formerly Weasley Pettigrew (not claimed)**

_Mother: Molly formerly Prewett_

_Father: Peter Pettigrew_

_Dad: Arthur Weasley-Prewett (formerly based on illegal blood adoption)_

The group looked on in shock to see that Peter Pettigrew had been the father of the two and the twins shared a look of disgust as they were the only ones in the group who had been told that Ronald's old rat Scabbers had been in fact Peter Pettigrew meaning Ron had basically been sharing his bed with his own father for years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this time there will be no punishment for Hermione due to Harrison not telling anyone about the memory charm she had tried to use on him.  
> Arthur's line as an Angel are in italics due to his creature coming out


	14. After Sirius's Cleansing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As two pairs of Dominants wait at the bedside of their Submissive, Snape recalls his bonding to his Mates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mainly Seveurs, and his Mates with only Harry/Blaise/Draco at the very beginning.

Blaise had to make an extreme effort not to pace the Hospital Wing as Harrison lay in bed eyes open staring at nothing due to whatever Ron had done to him. So far nothing he or Draco had done had gotten so much a eye blink from their Mate making the tall Elf-blood boy want either hunt Ron down or throw himself off the Astronomy Tower for failing his Mate. "He just seems to have all the luck?" Draco mutters to himself.

"Yes with both the so called leaders of the Light side and the Dark side messing with his life, his former friends being just paid stooges and those Muggles it is remarkable we were able to get together at all," Blaise said as he stoked Harrison's cheek.

"Yeah and then getting us as Mates we should have expected this Blaise. How did we not see this coming after the love potions at lunch time?" Draco said dropping his face into his hands.

"We did see it coming which is why we gave him the magic cuff-links to summon us in need. Who knows what the bastard had done to prevent him from using them," Blaise said going around Harrison's bed to rub Draco's back and letting the blonde haired Veela cuddle against him for comfort. The pair just sat their cuddled with each other gazing at their unresponsive Mate trying to distract themselves so they did not destroy the room or hunt Ron down for revenge.

**In the Goblin's Halls of Healing.**

Severus Snape had to make an extreme effort not to pace around the room he and his Mates had been given in the Goblin's Halls of Healing after his Submissive's cleansing. It had been hard enough during the Qudditch game and finally finding Sirius only for his Submissive to give him a look of downright hatred. Granted he still could access his memories when he had been under the compulsions to hate the man himself, but his real memories had been unlocked of all the time he had shared with his Mates and the reaction to using the old nickname Siri had been like a dagger in his heart. His eyes flicked away from the bed where his Submissive was in a Magical Coma after the ritual to get him free of all the compulsions he had in his system as well as some of the damage he had gotten during his time at Azkaban. Severus's eyes landed on Remus and began to feel a little jealous to his Beta who was sleeping peacefully curled up in his seat, but of course why should he not be sleeping after all there had been no potions or spells that made him and Sirius hate each other. It was all the Headmaster's fault the man had never liked the idea of an Alpha who was in Slytherin being in charge of Mates from Gryffindor.

As he thought of that his mind drifted back to March of 1973 when his Mateship began with his two Lions. Severus had been struggling to deal with becoming a Dark Fae as the Creature Inheritance had skipped over his mother as well as his grandparents so there had been no one to teach him how to control his new abilities. That plus some of the teasing he had gotten from Lily and James about what his inheritance had done to his look was enough to drive anyone made. The only upside was he was able to sense one of his Mates, though he could not tell who it was just that they were Submissive though have not gone into their creature form as of yet meaning that he would have to fight someone for his place as an Alpha. That is unless it was one of those rare occasions where both his Mates were Submissive it was a rare occurrence but had been known to happen. His waiting had finally ended on March tenth for when he woke up that Saturday morning he immediately sensed his other Mate though he could not tell who it was. Heading to the Great Hall he went to see if he could detect any third year students who had suddenly come into their inheritance today.  
Severus had barely walked in the doors to breakfast before he realized who both his Mates were for there was a commotion at the Gryffindor table with the presence of a large black dog, situated between James Potter and Lily Evens. As Sirius Black was gone the dog could only be the him, but also a little shocking was Remus Lupin was sitting at the far end of the table from his friends. "Afraid of dogs?" Severus had asked sliding into the seat across from Remus.

"No James and Lily decided I should sit away from them after James had found me morning," Remus said seeming unable to stop himself sending looks at their three friends.

"And why is that do they think your furry little problem will see him as a threat?" Severus said grabbing some green tea from the table.

"No it is my birthday and I now have full control of the furry thing," Remus said making Severus drop his cup as he felt the Creature in the other boy now fully under control.

"So I take it you see Black as your Submissive?"

"Yeah James had woken up to me cuddling with him and as Black was still in his canine form he had guessed that there had to be someone else Bonded to us. James had to physically force me from our rooms so that I would not mess up with our other Mate," Remus said and Severus felt a pang of jealousy at the thought of being alone with a Mate before another member of your Bonded was found.

"So any guesses who your other Bonded is?" Severus asked

"Well apart from you the only other person at Hogwarts that I know of having come into their Creature Inheritance is the Ravenclaw, Vincent Cheswick," Remus said nodding at the Ravenclaw table where said male was as usual nose deep in his book. "I don't think that the other member of Sirius and my Bonded is from outside England so unless they are home schooled it is either of you. So do you feel a strong pull to Sirius, Sev?" Remus asked watching as his Slytherin friend closed his eyes to commune with his creature side.

"Yes," Severus said letting his eyes snap open as he felt the Dark Fae nature within wanting to protect Sirius while at the same time punish his friend seating across for him for spending who knew how much alone time with his Submissive. Pulling his feelings in Severus stood up from the table and went to talk to Professor Slughorn, his head of house as Remus nearly ran over to Professor McGonagall.

"Ah Severus my dear boy what can I do for you?" Slughorn had asked seeing one of his prized students looking so aggravated.

"Remus Lupin and I will need to use a warded room for a Dominance fight sir," Severus said making the Potions Master drop his tea as his eye shifted from Severus, Remus before going to the large black dog situated at he Gryffindor table.

"I will see to it right away," Slughorn said as he went to discuss it with Minerva as the pair of Dominants took seats on each end of the Gryffindor table so that the dog was half way between them.

Nearly half a hour latter Severus, Remus, James, Lily, the dog were summoned to a special room deep in the old castle for Severus and Remus's dominance fight. Before leaving the Great Hall Severus had talked to Regulus bringing Sirius's younger brother along so that he would be able to judge how serious both Remus and himself were in watching out for his older brother. Once they arrived the two Professors unlocked the room and ushered the small group inside. "Now neither Minerva or myself can stay here as your Creatures may see us as a threat during this fight so the match will be watched by a Prefect from both your houses," Slughorn said ushering in Lucius Malfoy and the Gryffindor Prefect, Demarko Elwick. As soon as the Professors left the room warding the door behind them to keep the fight contained Lucius and Demarko cast a spell to put Sirius and the others under a shield just in case. Severus let his creature side out as his body became more slender than usual and his normal straight back hair became rather fluffy, while Remus began to look rather wolfish as his nose and mouth took on a muzzle look as well as a pair of black wolf ears replacing his normal ears.

The pair of Dominants spent a moment to crack their knuckles and their necks before they rushed at each other. Lupin was the first to take the offensive as he raised his right hand to strike at Severus with his now claw like nails. Severus moved aside just enough so that the claws only ripped into his clothing before he sent a counter attack by putting his magic into a palm strike aimed at the other's stomach. Unlike Lupin his blow landed but only forced the Werewolf back a couple of steps. With a grin Remus dropped low and performed a leg sweep knocking Severus onto his back where Remus tried to jump onto him for an easy victory. Pushing both hands up Severus unleashed some Fae magic that sent the wolf flying back into the wall making the gathered crowd let out a moan of sympathy for the pain it had to have caused. Remus did not even seem to feel it as he leaped back to his feet and rushed back to the fray with another claw swipe this time drawing blood from his opponent. It was plainly diffident the difference between the pairs creatures as Remus's wolf tended to rely on more physical attacks while the Dark Fae of Severus would use magic in the fight. Once more Severus found himself lying on his back, this time with Remus on top of him with on of his hands wrapped around Sev's throat. "Do yield?' Remus struggled to get out past his wolf.

  
"Never," Severus said as he focused his magic onto his hands and with a gentle push sent Remus back towards the wall, but rather than hitting it this time Remus began to spin in the air as Severus made random motions with his hands. "Are you feeling alright Remus you look a bit green," Severus teased as he used his magic to make the wolf spin in place a foot above the ground for a full minute before having him spin the other direction. After a couple or minutes where Severus would randomly change the rotation of the spin to the other boy Severus brought his opponent back to the floor. Remus was immediately sick as his feet touched the ground giving Severus all the time he needed as he came up behind the other and showing a great deal of strength pushing the now taller boy into the wall. Remus felt too dizzy to break free was he was turned around and pressed face first into the wall with Severus's hand on the back of his neck. "Do you yield Remus or do I have to get serious with you," he joked trying to hide how much that magic had taken out of him. Rather than answer Remus could only whimper in submission until he was let go. Sensing the other had submitted to him Severus let Remus go at once turning him around and casting a spell to clean the sick from his new Beta's robes. The pair then walked over to the others, Severus was sort of happy to see James handing a couple of sickles to Lily and Lucius making it look as if the group had bet on the match. With Severus in the lead both boys went right to Sirius's form and gave him a kiss to his forehead changing him back to his human form. A part of his creature was disappointed that the Submissive was the same height as before rather than shorter than he was making it a little harder if Severus wanted to pick him up and cuddle with him. As soon as he was almost human again, still having a dog's tail, Sirius had rushed forward to make sure neither one of his Dominants were that hurt. As there was only minor bleeding from where Remus had landed a hit with his claws they did not have to go to the Hospital Wing, though Sirius did whine about it until Lucius healed it right up making the Submissive's tail wag. Severus was shocked at the new level of feelings he had for his pair of Mates, sure they had been friends since second year after Lily had finally told them and James off for teasing him. But he would never have guess that he would feel protective of the pair of lions or would want to cuddle up with Sirius on a rug before a fire as the other boy fell asleep or curl up with Remus as they read books together on a couch.

When the group had left the room they found not only Slughorn and Minerva waiting for them but the Headmaster as well. Severus had never really had to deal with the man who always seemed too focused on the members of Gryffindor house for his own good. "Ah good I see that is all settled then now as you have Bonded you now need to go to Gringotts for your Inheritance Test," Dumbledore had said smiling down at Severus and his Mates, who where holding hands with each other with Sirius in between his Dominants. "If you do not mind an old man's curiosity which among you is the Alpha?"

"Me sir," Severus said.

"Ah good," the man said the twinkle leaving his eyes "now off you hop to make sure that one of you is not using some sort of magic or potions to force your way into someone else's Mateship." Severus was not the only one who picked up on the meaning in the man's words as Remus actually growled at the man and Slughorn shot him a nasty look before ushering the group out of the castle. That was not the only time that Dumbledore had tried to mess up with their Mateship as he tried somehow figured out what had happened during the Dominance fight and had tried to convince Remus that Severus had somehow cheated by using magic. Remus had brushed the suggestion of as absurd for of course someone with Fae blood would use magic rather than actually physically attack for they would be weaker than a werewolf in that department. The man had even tried to make a case that Severus was abusing Sirius but the observer had seen the truth and had filed a report against the man for filing a fake abuse claim. The worst one was after the group had graduated from Hogwarts and had finally able to get married even though he had not been invited the man had shown up thankfully before he could make a scene he was tossed out by Walburga black for almost ruining her oldest son's happy day.

Their life after Hogwarts was a happy one as the group moved into a property that had been given to them by the Potters for a wedding gift know as Shell Cottage. Severus had started on his Potions Mastery, while Remus aimed to become a teacher in either History or D.A.D.A and Sirius being an atypical Submissive was training to be an Auror. All three of their scheduled were quite hectic but the group always managed to eat at least one meal a day with each other as well as having a hour or two of time just to curl up with each other besides when they slept. Everything, however, shattered one day as Albus showed up at their door which should not have been possible for after his trying to disrupt their wedding they had decided to make sure the man would not be allowed through their protection wards. "Ah Severus, my boy I have been trying to reach you Professor Slughorn has decided to retire and I have learned that you have just achieved your Mastery in Potions. How would you feel to come and teach the next generation?" the man asked all smiles none of which reached his cold blue eyes.

"That is a nice offer Albus but I would rather take a job the Fleamont Potter offered me to work for him in creating potions than try to teach kids. I just don't think I would have the patients for it, to be honest," Severus said in a mock serious tone "I barely have enough for Sirius."

"Hey I heard that," Sirius called over from where he was lying before the fire going over some of his case work.

"Prove me wrong pup," Severus shot back with a smile.

"Remus, Sev is picking on me again," the man said with a fake whine in his voice.

"Well you know what to do about it. Bite him next time you are Padfoot," Remus voice called from the cottage's small kitchen.

"You see what I have to put up with I don't think I could handle this in addition to students so thanks but no thanks Albus," Severus said shutting the door in the man's face. Afterwards the thee had tried and failed to figure out how the man had made it through their wards. The next day Peter had shown up to talk to them and while they were not as close to him as Lily, James and Regulus they let the man in. As he walked through the door the small man pulled out his wand and cast some spell that blew apart their wards. Before they could ask him why or how he knew such a spell Dumbledore was there and had cast numerous spells on them. At least Severus and his Mates were finally free of the spells though with Sirius still in his healing coma the group was not yet complete again, but they would get there and Albus would pay.


	15. Dream On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison's Mates try to get him out of his unresponsive state, only to receive help from an unlikely source.

It had been a week since Ron Pettigrew had attacked Harrison yet the Submissive Kitsune was as unresponsive as ever with Harrison having, as being informed by Madam Pomfrey, retreated into his own mind. Blaise and Draco had hardly left their Mate's side the entire time with the only instant was when they had been called into for the meeting about the attack. Both Dominants had called for Ron and Ginny to be expelled from Hogwarts as well as Obliviated and forced to lived out the rest of their days as a Muggles. They had thought that they were being generous for their Creatures were calling for the pair's death after the attack on their Mate, yet Dumbles had argued against both punishments. To their horror, as well as many others, all Ron and Ginny got was a month of detentions and point loss after the man had argued that the pair finding out that the family they had were not their real family, not to mention being cast out of said family. This did not mean that the pair had gotten off without reprisal as the entire school, with the exception of Hermione Granger, had turned on them with all three now getting pranked and hexed almost everywhere outside of class. Fred and George had informed Harrison's Mates, when they had stopped by for one of their daily visits, that even Perfect Percy had lost his temper at the three as he had pulled out his wand in the middle of the Gryffindor Common Room the night after the attack and blasted Ron with a spell that had sent him flying into a wall before turning his clothing inside out among other things. "The best thing is though despite doing it when the majority of the house was in the Common Room there was not witnesses to back up Ginny and Hermione's claim of the attack," Fred had said as the others laughed.

"I don't think I had ever seen Perc so mad before and we once put a spell on his glasses to make it impossible for him to read for three days," George said running his fingers through Kevin's hair who had his head in his Beta's lap.

"Well it is good to hear that Harrison has support from the Lion's Den," Draco said.

"Still no change I take it?" Fred asked turning to his fellow Alpha.

"Not so much as a eye blink," Blaise said looking sadly down at his Submissive who eyes were now keep shut so his irises would not dry out giving the small boy a look as if he was either sleeping or in a Magical Coma.

"I wish there was something we could do to help," Fred said reaching across Harrison's body and grasping Blaise's arm for a moment before he pulled back with a start as Kevin sat up with a look on his face.

"Do any of you have a copy of the Creature Within?" Kevin asked giving an apologetic look at startling them.

"I think Harrison took my copy and is reading it in our rooms, why?" Draco asked.

"I suddenly recalled something from my own reading of it when I came into my Inheritance and just wanted to take another look," Kevin said almost bouncing with excitement. Draco just shrugged as he called for Dobby to grab the book where Harrison had left it in their rooms.

"Here you go," Draco said handing the book over as the fifth year Ravenclaw tore the book open and flipped a few pages without a response.

"Yes I was right," the young Dragon-kin male said as he read aloud from the book.

_In times of great stress or danger most Submissive can not help but shift into their Creature form, however, if the Submissive realizes that doing so such as not in the presences of their Mate(s) or other help they might be forced to put their Creature aside. When the event has passed the Submissive will retreat in on themselves until they feel perfectly safe and sound. The best way to prove that is for their family to be around them and feed their magics into the Submissive._

When Kevin finished all four Dominants looked shock for a moment before Blaise asked, "Is that just for Dragon-Kin or all Submissive Creatures?"

"All Submissive for it is from the an introduction chapter of the book," Kevin said closing the book and putting in the pile of Draco and Blaise's homework.

"But we have been feeding him our magic," Draco said holding Harrison's hand as he let his magic wash over his Mate.

"Maybe you need more than just the two of you can provide," Kevin said and gave a little squeak as the pair growled at him.

"Knock it off," Fred said in warning "I think he means you might need to summon Harrison's Uncle Tom and it might help for both your parents to be here as well for that Bonding of the Wands thing you went to made him see them as part of his family."

"Sorry Kevin," Blaise said "that is a good idea we just thought well... when you said it made.... likewewerenotgoodenoughtohelpourpoorMate." Everyone looked on with shocked but understanding nods as Blaise who was well known for having a resting bitch face, unless he was dealing with his Mates, lose it like that.

"I perfectly understand that," Kevin said reaching over and patting the younger Alpha's hand.

"You might have left some people out," Draco said not looking at the group.

"Oh and who would that be?" George said not liking that his fellow Beta was insinuating that his Alpha had missed something as he tried to help them with Harrison. Draco looked up at him as if he was a complete moron shaking his head.

"Your family you idiots, you know for people who call Harrison "little brother" and having your whole family come charging into the meeting with the Goblins after his Inheritance Test just to apologize for the actions of Molly and her Pettigrew offspring I would have thought that you would see yourself as his family," Draco said giving them a smile and making both Fred and George's mouth fall open,

"He does have you there guys," Kevin said laughing a little for it was not often that his Dominants were so caught by surprise. Rather than say anything both Fred and George stood from their chair walking around the bed and pulling Draco into a hug.

"Get off," Draco said making a halfhearted effort to get away.

"Thank you," both twins said with tears in their eyes from what he had said.

"Your welcome now let me go you are messing up my hair," Draco said making Blaise let out a booming laugh as he came forward and helped his Beta get free. "Troublesome Weasley," Draco said but without any heat in his voice as he used a metal pan to check out his hair.

"Can you three do us a favor?" Blaise asked.

"Anything for family," Fred said giving Draco a wink "what's up?"

"Can you ask Professor McGonagall if it is alright for Tom and the others to come, we would normally ask Snape but as he is still gone dealing with his own Mates," Blaise said.

"Sure thing, you are going to invite them anyway even if you don't get permission right?" George asked raising his left eyebrow at the young man.

"Of course but at least we can say we tried and knowing how protective she is of her Lions I think she would agree as well as Madam Pomfrey will to help her patients," Blaise said as he pulled some parchment towards him and wrote a letter before making three copies of it with his wand. As he addressed them to Tom, his mother, Draco's parents and the Weasley-Prewetts. "And if you could send these by owl use Archimedes, my owl she will..." Blaise said only for a tapping sound to come from the window. As Kevin opened it up Hedwig flew in and landed on Harrison's bedside table and gave him a look. "Never mind I think Hedwig wants to do it," the Italian Alpha said as he strapped the letters to the leg of the snowy white bird. Hedwig turned her head softly hooting at her Master before flying out again.

Blaise had been correct that both Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey would agree to Harrison's family to come to Hogwarts to help heal him, even if Dumbles made some noise as Tom, Lady Zabini, the Malfoys and some of the Weasley-Prewetts came to the castle and requested rooms until Harrison got better, However, what Blaise did not count on was as soon as his mom and Draco's parents had shown up the pair of them were made to go back to class as the adults took turns holding Harrison's hands and feeding the Submissive their magic. Though it was hard to complain as Harrison's skin began to lose its pale look that had been there since the attack. Tom, Lady Zabini and both Malfoys were horrified to learn that despite their attacks on Harrison how light the punishment Ron and Ginny had received. That is until they were told about the pair, and Granger, were hexed almost constantly and that their detention had been with Professor McGonagall who had the pair down in the kitchens cleaning the floors, without magic, for the House Elves. This would normally be an insult to the Elves but they had heard what the pair had done to the young Submissive currently in the Hospital Wing so were in fact making it harder for the pair as the number of "accidents" involving dropped food on the floor increased dramatically. The Elves had also joined in by no longer cleaning up after the former Weasleys who now had to do their own laundry as well. The group had laughed as they held hands in a circle around Harrison's bed to help channel their magic into his form.

Within Harrison's Mind Harrison had been feeling cold and lonely with only some small flickering of his Mates, but the void he had found himself in since Ron's attack was beginning to brighter around him. He had found himself in what looked like the rooms he shared with his Dominants but each time he tried to exit the door would not budge. Having really nothing else to do Harrison had taken to making himself small meals in the kitchen or just wandering around the place. After a few days he was ready to bang his head into the walls as he there was nothing to do having read all the books in the rooms and with no one to talk to. He could not believe that this was worse than being back with the Dursley family for at least he had someone to talk to even if all they had ever done was insult him. By what he reckoned was the sixth day alone in the rooms Harrison was curled up in a ball laying before Blaise and Draco's arm chairs in front of the fire rocking himself back and forth and letting out small mewing sounds. "What seems to be the problem son?" a voice said startling him. Looking around Harrison saw a strange man sitting in his arm chair.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" Harrison said pushing himself back until he was pressed against Blaise's chair wishing his Alpha was there himself.

"I got here because you called for me, as for who I am did not Lily and James mention me or show you our wedding photo?" the man asked a little sad.

"Wedding Photo? Wait are you Regulus Black?" Harrison asked a look of confusion on his face.

"Well technically it is Potter-Black," Regulus said with a small smile before it slide off his face "did they really never mention me?"

"Um... well... you see they died when I was one," Harrison said as his kitsune features came out.

"Th-th-they died," Regulus said taking a deep gulp of air "no they were meant to be safe I made sure of it." Seeing the look on Harrison's face Regulus pushed himself out of the chair and joined his son on the floor and wrapped a hand around the boy's shoulders. "We had known that He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named was after us for a while and I had heard of a weakness the Bloody Bastard had so I made a journey to a small inland cave and made it through some traps," Regulus said as Harrison leaned into the older man getting a scent of parchment and baking bread just like his Blaise which had him closing his eyes as he listened to the tale. "After making it through some traps I arrived at a small island in the middle of an underground lake and found a small potion stand that I could not vanish, dry up or get rid of at all," Regulus said as Harrison pictured the events happening in his mind unaware that he was actually viewing his Beta father's real memories. "Knowing that the stand held the weakness of the dark one I had no choice but to drink it." Regulus shuddered at the though of the potion,"I do not know the potion I drank but it made me relived my worst memories such as the first time you had gotten hurt when you had used wild magic to get out of your crib. The potion was so bad I nearly passed out while I drank it but I just managed to finish it off and grab a small locket at the bottom of the potion stand and hand it to my House Elf, Kreacher, to take it back to Grimmauld Place in case something happened to me it would not be found by you or your parents and cause harm. Once the potion was gone I felt a strong urge for a drink but even a water producing spell dried up before hitting my tongue forcing me to drink from the lake as soon as I broke the surface of the lake a group of Inferius, what Muggles mistakenly call Zombies, came out of the lake to attack me. I tried to fend them off but there were too many of them."

"How did you get away?" Harrison asked with a small squeak speaking up for the first time since the story began.

"I don't rightly know one moment I was surrounded by the creatures being dragged to the water which I knew would be my death when my Creature reacted. I can guess by your age that you have come into your Inheritance so you know that it usually is only the Submissive which can change into their Creature form a Dominant can only change into their form by becoming an Animagus. Well somehow I shifted into a Grim which caused the Inferius to drop me and flee back to the lake. But I was still very weak from the potion and the forced Creature change I passed out. When I woke up I was no longer in the cave I was in a set of rooms that had no door or way out but thankfully a kitchen and facilities. I tried to Apparate out but I was being blocked and even my Creature side seemed to be missing," Regulus said making Harrison gasp who after just a few months could not imaging losing his Creature. "Don't worry as time past I felt my Creature return though I was still unable to get out of where I was being held. In fact the room I was in was sort of like this one, though not so nice as the kitchen was not so stocked. I have been basically living off of bread, water and soup since I have been in there," he explained as Harrison gave him a tight hug.

"Um so what do I call you?" Harrison asked after a bit hoping to change the subject into something much nicer.

"What do you mean?" Regulus said running his fingers through his son's hair so like James's messy mop it caused a jolt of pain in the man's heart.

"Well until I came into my Inheritance a month or so ago I had been told only Lily and James were my parents," Harrison explained.

"What about my older brother or his Mates did they not tell you of me?" Regulus said vowing to kick Sirius's ass when he next saw his older brother.

"It seems after mom and dad had died to protect me Dumbledore got hold of me and sent me to live with some Muggles who he had paid to mistreat me, Uncle Sirius had been been sent to Azkaban under the impression that he was their Secret Keeper only having recently gotten free and proven innocent," Harrison explained making Regulus want to blast Dumbledore out the window of man's offices. "But it is getting better now last I know Professors Snape and Lupin had taken him in for a cleansing."

"Why a cleansing?" Regulus asked only to wish he hadn't when Harrison explained about not only himself but a couple others including his Uncles Snape and Lupin having numerous spells and potions in their systems. "Oh Harrison I am so sorry," Regulus said pulling his son onto his lap and hugging him tightly.

"Can't breath," Harrison said after a bit as Regulus loosened his grip a little. "I also have two wonderful Mates that care for me deeply," Harrison said curling up in Regulus's lap.

"I want to hear all about them," Regulus said giving a kiss to the top of Harrison's head.

"On one condition," Harrison said.

"What?" Regulus responded with a chuckle.

"Answer my question on what I should call you," Harrison cried out with a pout.

"You can call me your papa, dad, father, daddy, hell you could call me Regulus if you want whatever you prefer son," Regulus shot back with a grin on his face having missed this for so long.

"Alright though five point from Slytherin for pure cheek," Harrison said with a laugh doing his best Snape impression making Regulus chuckle as well. Soon Harrison was telling his new Daddy all about his Mates to how they had been school rivals until he came into his inheritance to what Creatures they were and everything else he could think of. After that the pair just sat speaking about Harrison's life in general as well as Regulus own time at school and his Mateship to James and Lily. After nearly seven hours of talking about every thing the pair just sat there curled up together feeling at peace with the world for even if they were both trapped they still had each other. Suddenly the door leading out of the rooms flew open and the room began to dissolve around the pair as Harrison hung on tightly to his Daddy not wanting to lose him after finding him after so long.

"We will see each other again my little fox," Regulus said planting a kiss on Harrison's forehead right before the boy woke up somewhere but everything was so blurry he could not tell where he was.

"Harrison you are awake," a voice cried out as someone hugged him tightly to what felt like a chest.

"Daddy?!?" Harrison explained as he breathed in the smell of parchment and Baking Bread.

"Harrison?" the voice said pulling him back and wiping the tears from his eye so that he could see it was not his Daddy but Blaise. "Are you alright Harrison?" Blaise asked when his Mate began to hiccup to himself as the twin fox tails and ears came out.

"I found my Daddy," was all Harrison said and looked around to see if he could find the man. Though the room was full with Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy Lady Zabini, Arthur, Gideon, Fabian, Bill, Percy, the twins, Kevin and his Dominants there was not sigh of his Daddy. Meanwhile in a small inland cave Regulus Potter-Black woke up for the first time in almost twelve years and set out to find his son and make things right once again.


	16. Black Storm on the Horizon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regulus comes to Hogwarts and he is not happy

Regulus Potter-Black woke up and made a vow that he would make both the leaders of the light and dark pay for messing with his family. As he stood up the Inferius seemed to sense him once more. "I do not have time for this," he mutters as with a snap of his fingers he accessed some magic from his Grim side and turned the entire cavern lake into stone with the bodies of the Inferius stuck in place. Regulus raised any eyebrow at the spell for he had only tried to do a small area not the whole cave, but he put it down to either having a store of magic at least twelve years that had just been released or due to the fact that with learning of his Mates death and his child in danger his magic was overpowered. He could figured it out later as he walked across the new floor and exited the cave until he could reach a point where he was able to Apparate to Hogwarts and reach his son. To his annoyance the wards prevented him from getting into the grounds with a growl the aura of his Grim-kin came out yet he was still unable to get past the wards. "Kreacher," he called and gave a small smile a his personal House Elf popped before him.

"Master Regulus," the house said with some tears in his eyes as he rushed to hug the man. "I failed Master, Kreacher could not destroy the locket," the elf wailed as Regulus patted his head.

"We can deal with that later my old friend I called for I need help reaching my son," Regulus said tilting Kreacher's head up and wiping a tear from eyes of the elf.

"Young Master Harrison is in trouble Kreacher will get you to him," Kreacher said as he waved a hand making a gap in the wards allowing Regulus to march through with Kreacher following behind him making sure the wards did not kick them out. Regulus marched his way to the Hospital Wing knowing from his recent communication with his son would be. As he headed to Harrison people gasped at him as walked past his cloak billowing out behind him even more the Professor Snape could accomplish on his best day. Every student and most teacher quickly out of his way due to the look on his face but also the dark aura of his creature flowing off him.

" **WHERE IS MY SON** ," Regulus thundered as he burst into the Hospital Wing making everyone jump on shock.

"Daddy," his son called as he pulled himself out of the arms of a tall black boy and rushed into his waiting arms taking in the comforting scent that both his Daddy and Alpha shared.

"Harrison?" the boy said giving the newcomer a strange look.

"Harrison it is alright I am here," Regulus said with a smile as his boy shifted into his creature form and curled up in his father's hands. Draco and Blaise made to move forward to tend to their Mate, but their parents put a hand on their shoulders and gave them a shake of the head. " I want to speak to not only the bastard of a Headmaster but Ronald, and Ginevra Weasley or what ever they call themselves now, and the Muggle girl Hermione Granger." Regulus said not taking his eyes off his son taking in every inch of his boy.

"I be doing it Master," Kreacher said vanishing with a pop as no one made a move to get the four who had hurt his son.

"I take it you two are my son's Mates, where were you during all this?" he said with a growl

"Reg, calm down," Lucius said stepping in front of the two boys.

"Don't you tell me to calm my boy was attacked and his Dominants were nowhere to be found," Regulus said his voice taking on a calmer tone which raised the hackles of both Dominants.

"We had class," Blaise said through gritted teeth "and came as soon as we could."

"Ah Regulus how good it is to see you alive and well my boy," Dumbledore said from behind him. 

"You Bastard," Regulus said with a voice full of steel turning to the man who had cost him both his Mates and almost his only child.

"Regulus I can assure you," Dumbles began.

"You can shove your assurances up your ass old man do you think I will be the same from before after hearing what you have done to my son," Regulus said as his Grim-kind aura blasted the man out of the Hospital Wing and into a nearby wall just as Ron, Ginny and Hermione showed up being ushered along before Kreacher. "I want all three of these students expelled."

"Now Regulus they have already been punished," Dumbledore said picking himself up and dusting off his robes as if had not just been thrown into a wall.

"Not good enough you bloody coot she tried to dose my son with numerous Love Potions with the intent to break up a Bonded group," Regulus said pointing his finger at Ginny who found herself now wrapped in rope keeping her in place. "While she tired to cast a memory charm on Harrison and which was only stopped by the protection that his Mates had put in place," Regulus stated shocking everyone one as this was the first they had heard of it.

"Now Regulus you are mistaken I admit young Ginevra was caught putting some love potions in Harry's food but Hermione would never do that to her friend," Albus said giving him a "grandfatherly" smile.

"And I want that boy not only expelled but sent to Akzaban," Regulus said pointing at Ron who gulped in fear.

"Now Regulus there is no need it was just an argument between old friends." Albus said.

"Yes an argument that involved this blood traitor who pummeled my son before he tried to molest him," Regulus shot back as he petted his son. "Now you may be wondering why Harrison a Submissive did not try to escape in his creature form well from what he told me before he had found his Mates the boy tried to throw him out of a window. So Harrison had no choice but to slip into his bonded space," Regulus said and saw the smile slide off Dumbledore's face. "Yes that is right you Dumbass your little pawn put Harrison into a space which the only way out was for his **FULLY BONDED MATES** could bring him out off. If I had not been still alive and in the space myself your precious little weapon would never have woken up," Regulus said seeing the fool shoot an anger look at the red head who had been trying to free his sister.

"Ronald I am afraid with this information I have no choice," Dumbledore began.

"Sir how would he know these pack of lies," Hermione spoke up.

"I know for when I went on a mission to protect my mates I was forced to drink a deadly potion which put me into Bonded Space as well as draining my creature thus not letting my Mates know I was in trouble. By the time my creature had been restored enough it was too late and they were dead trapping me there. So it had been a good thing that Harrison had been sent their and thus freeing me. Before we got out my son shared with me about everything that had happened to him not only this year but his entire life," Regulus said as to everyone's shock he shifted into his newly awaken Grim form. Seeing the large black dog Ron actually fainted right away and Ginny looked as if she was about to piss herself.

Before Regulus could attack any of them Tom shot forward and place himself between Regulus and the people who had hurt his son. "Regulus you really need to calm down if you attack them it would be you who get sent to Azkaban and you can not do that to Harrison," Tom said bending down and looking the transformed man in his eyes.

"He is right Daddy they are not worth it," Harrison said who had changed back when Regulus had become the Grim and was now hugging his neck. The Grim let seemed to take a deep breath before switching back and held his son to his chest as he stood back up.

"Only for you Harrison," Regulus said as he kissed the top of his son's head. "But those three will be expelled or I will bring in the full force of Houses Potter-Gryffindor-Perevell-Merlin-Pendragon-le Fay-Ravenclaw-Black against them and this school.

"I shall join with him with the Houses of Gaunt-Slytherin," Tom said placing a hand on his Great-Nephew's shoulder.

"The Malfoy line will join in as well," Lucius said as the three Malfoys stepped forward.

"The Zabini-Hufflepuff will also come to bare," Adriana Zabini said completing the wall of protection for the young Submissive. Dumbledore gulped at the houses were measured against him not failing to notice that all of the Founder's lines were included in the list.

"I will try but it might be hard," Dumbledore said and put up a hand to stop any arguments "Well as Ronald and Ginevra's mother has not been seen for a couple of months and even owls will not go to deliver her mail and with their newly discovered father in prison they would force to go to an orphanage. Which as you know until a Witch or Wizard reaches their maturity their magic could still come out accidentally."

"So what you are going to make them wards of the school or something?" Regulus asked sarcastically.

"Why that is an excellent idea my boy," Dumbledore said with the twinkle in his eye.

"Fine they can fucking stat at the school but their wands will be snapped and if they come anywhere near my son again I will make what I did to the Inferius look almost kind," Regulus growled seeing he had been outplayed for the moment. But he would not be denied as with a gesture of his hand Hermione, Ron and Ginny's wands were summed to him. Giving the three bullies a grin that sent Hermione, the only one who could still move, stepping back in fear, he took the three wands in his hands and brought them down hard onto his knee breaking them in half before throwing the pieces to the floor at his feet. "If I find that they have been given new wands I will bring this to the Ministry," Regulus said as he ground the splinters of the snapped wands under his foot. "Now **LEAVE** ," he bellowed as with a quick heel turn he carried Harrison back to a hospital bed and caused the doors to the wing to smash shut behind him. Taking a couple of deep breathes to calm himself down Regulus turned to his son's Mates. "I am sorry about earlier," he said with a slight bow to the pair of them.

"It is understandable after all you have been through Mr. Potter-Black," Blaise said.

"Let me guess you are Harrison's Alpha?" Regulus asked and got a nod of confirmation. "It might be understandable but it was not right though it is hard just picture it if you were suddenly told that both your Mates had died and your only child was in danger," he said and saw the pair give him nod with a look of sadness and anger on their faces. Okay now, it was Draco right, you are my son's Beta so you would be the closest to know what would happen. You suddenly lost the Alpha of your Bonded making you assume the roll," Regulus said slapping a hand onto Draco's shoulder.

"Oh Merlin," Draco said with a shudder as he turned to Blaise "it is lucky he did not kill us for not protecting Harrison his Mates or not."

"Um Mr. Potter-Black," Blaise began.

"Just call me Reg," Regulus interrupted him.

"Okay um Reg how did you change into your Creature for that was not an Animagus transformation?" Blaise asked.

"I think it was the potion that I drank while trying to get at one of the dark lord's Horcruxes which need to be destroyed if he is to truly die," Regulus explained

"What are they and how do you know about them?" Tom asked.

"Well to be honest I found them out by accident one day while I was out with young Harrison at the Black family Manor and I overheard my cousin Bella talk about the dark lord's plans to become immortal by using Horcurxes. Doing some research I found out he has created at least four of them now."

"Do you know what they are?" Lucius asked.

"The ones I have been able to discover are a locket that belonged to Slytherin, a cup that was owned by Hufflepuff, a diadem that was said to be from Ravenclaw, and his familiar snake. Unfortunately they are also almost impossible to destroy, I gave the locket to Kreacher before I was was put into my Bonded space and he has informed me that he has not been able to destroy it after all this time," Regulus said collapsing into the chair by his son's bed. "So far the only thing according to what I have read that could destroy a Horcrux is a powerful object like a Basilisk fang. What's up Harrison?" he asked when his son began to laugh.

"I know where there is some Basilisk fangs," he said as he began to wiggle on the bed to move closer to his Daddy.

"You Do!?!?" Regulus asked almost falling out of his chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are nearing the end of the story just a wrap-up chapter or two after this, but have no fear there is a second story that I have in mind for Harrison and his Mates during the Triwizard Tournament. So far all I have is a general plan on where I would like it to go and a possible name "A Kitsune and the Flaming Sippy-Cup"


	17. Two Horcurxes down

"Is it from the monster that you told me about facing in your last school year?" Regulus asked turning to his son.

"Yes it is," Harrison said surprising everyone with the identity of the so called Monster of Slytherin, especially Tom who as the real Heir of Slytherin had never heard of such a tale and had been researching it ever since.

"I think I know where there is a diadem as well thought I am not sure if it the one you are looking for," Blaise said climbing into his Harrison's bed since there was some room with the young Submissive was sitting close to the side by Regulus.

"Really where?" Regulus asked plans coming into his mind of taking out two pieces of the Dark Lord's soul. "Never mind," he said turning to look at both his son's mates "do you trust me with Harrison?"

"What?" Blaise asked a little startled by the out of nowhere question.

"Do you trust me with him? If I know Dumbles he will not take what happened with his pawns lying down so we have to move fast and soon. Since Harrison is the only one here who knows where to locate the Basilisk I need to have him direct me to it and it will be less obvious if it is just the pair of us. But I also know after what happened neither of you will want him out of your site for a while so I ask do you trust me to keep my son safe."

After sharing a look the two dominants nodded to each other before Blaise responded, "We trust you with our mate something we both hold dearly protect him with everything you have."

"Of course I will he is my own flesh and blood and there was no reason to use a Dominant Protection Bond," Regulus said rolling his eyes. "Now as Harrison takes me to where the beast is located you can go get this diadem for me to check out latter," Regulus said scooping his son into his arms, who instantly shifted into his Kitsune form, and heading to the door to the wing with Blaise and Draco following behind. "And if you could keep the wing shut maintaining the illusion that the boys are still here that will be a great help."

"As long as I get not other patients that is fine by me," the Matron said always willing to do what was necessary for the students under her care as the others nodded.

"Good hopefully this will not take long," Regulus said as the his son began to direct him to the Chamber of Secrets as Harrison's two Dominant mates headed to the Room of Requirement.

**Dumbledore's Office.**

"I am going to die," Ron moaned.

"Oh do shut it Mr. Pettigrew he was not a grim and I need to think," Dumbledore said holding back his anger at the young fool that had almost sent his plans down the crapper even more than what was happening now with the one of his weapons parents on the scene adding another layer of annoyance for him to reach the boy.

"What are we going to do sir how can Harry stop He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named surrounded by all those Snakes and a man who claims to be his father but is most likely a Death Eater?" Hermione asked giving the old fool an idea.

"That is brilliant Ms. Granger," he said stopping his pacing and settling into the throne like chair behind his desk.

"What is sir?" Hermione asked knowing it was true but wanting to know exactly what she said that had brought it about.

"That people think he is a Death Eater as well as Harrison's mated to the Mr. Malfoy we can argue that you were doing your best to save him from the clutches of Voldemort," the man said as his three pawns flinched at the name. "We can even go as far as work in a charge for unlawful breaking of your wands which will give you some new ones and if we play it right get you and Ms. Pettigrew back into school."

"What about me?" Ron whined making Dumbledore rub his brow as he resisted the urge to strangle the boy.

"You will have to remain expelled there is nothing I can do about it since you sent a student into Bonded Space with said student having no chance to return it is as Regulus had said if he was not alive Harry would have been stuck in it until he died. This also proves without a doubt that Regulus is one of Harry's parents since he was able to bring him back. Believe me Mr. Pettigrew you got off lucky for your actions those Snakes as well as Regulus could have called fro the Dementor's Kiss." The color drained from his face for the kiss scared more then that then even the Grim's curse. "Yes I see you understand now," Dumbledore said to the boy who had collapsed to the floor since the only two seats were occupied. Then ignoring the students Dumbledore began to write letters to some of his allies in the Wizengamot to set up a trial for Regulus Black to get his weapon back under control.

**Hospital Wing**

It seems both groups had run to their destinations as only a half hour after they left Regulus and Harrison came back carrying a wrapped item on his back just as Blaise and Draco returned with the diadem. "I would not want to try to destroy them here I shall test the diadem latter," Regulus said taking the diadem from Blaise and storing it in his cloak for later. "Now with that taken care of I have been informed by Harrison of what has happened to my brother and his mates," Regulus said as Harrison shifted back from his Kitsune form that he been for easier travel and returned to his bed. "I am sorry Harrison but I must leave you once again to help your uncles," Regulus said leaning in kissing his son's forehead and using the Matron's fire place to floo to St. Mungos. After he was gone Harrison snuggled up against his Alpha and despite having only been back for an little more than two hours fell asleep on Blaise's chest.

**St. Mungos: Room of Sirius Black**

Severus could not take his eyes off his mate who was still unconscious after his cleanings and, unfortunately, showed no signs of waking up. Remus had fallen asleep on his shoulder but the the Alpha could not rest knowing something is wrong with Sirius thought the healers could not find anything wrong with him once the cleansing making him wish he had stayed in the Goblin halls of healing as Sirius recuperated from all the spells and the enchantments that had been on him as well the after effects of his time falsely imprisoned in Azkaban. Suddenly the door crashed opened waking Remus with a start. "Get out we wish to be with our Submissive alone," Severus said not even looking at the door.

"And why is it that you are all conscious rather then healing him?" a familiar voice said making him turn to the door only to get a smack from the man. "Seriously did neither of you think to check to see if he was in bonded space after he did not wake up," Regulus said shaking his head at the pair.

"Regulus?" Remus asked picking up after having fallen to the floor when the door opened.

"We can deal with that later now tell me why you two are not taking care of my brother," Regulus said hands crossed over his chest glaring at his older brother's worthless mates.

"It is not that simple he was under countless potions and his time in Azkaban we are not sure of the state of his mind or if he will even recognize us as his mates," Severus said.

"You bloody idiots," Regulus said throwing his head backwards and rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Potions and mind trauma make no difference in a bonded space he would be back to his normal self." Regulus shock his head before taking hold of the pairs heads and banging them together. "You two are utterly useless," Regulus said taking an open seat and slipping into bonded space to see if he can find his brother within his heart and mind. When Regulus opened his eyes to find himself in what looked like the drawing room of Shell Cottage. Looking around he saw Sirius curled up in a ball whimpering to himself. "What a mess you have gotten into this time dear brother," Regulus said going to sit next his older brother.

"Reg?" Sirius asked looking up at his younger brother "but you are dead, wait does that mean I have died?"

"Calm down Siri you have fallen to bonded space but your Dominants are being idiots so I decided to come along," Regulus said ruffling his older brother's hair.

"You do recall that I am the older brother right just because you were a Dominant and I am a Submissive does not change the fact," Sirius said pouting at him just as both Remus and Severus came into being making Sirius smile. "Remy Sev," the Submissive cried out pushing himself off the floor and launching himself at his mates.

"Hello Pup," Severus said wrapping his arms tightly around his mate as Remus moved around and hugged Sirius's back.

"Alpha," Sirius said snuggling against the Potion Master's chest with a soft purr as a pair of large black dog ears pop out as well as a short wagging tail.

"I am sorry it has taken us so long Pup," Remus said as Regulus watched the three's first real reunion from his place on the floor.

"Yes it seems Dumbles had put a lot of people under potions and spells as he sent you to Azkaban after James and Lily's death," Regulus said holding back his own tears at the death of his mates. "He even made Sev and Remus forget they were you mates so they took you in for a cleansing but were to afraid that despite the cleansing you would still nor know they were your mates," he explained pushing himself off the floor and dusted himself off.

"He never did smell right to me," Sirius said taking in the scent of his mates making his tail tag wag even more.

"You never told us that Siri," Severus said as he nuzzled his chin against the top of his Submissive's head.

"Well I just always assumed he had a problem with my family as you know the scent Submissive can detect are based on the person and their relationship to the submissive," Sirius said. "He just could not accept the fact that a Black ended up in his precious Gryffindor house."

"Well the man is really fool putting so much importance into the stupid house system," Severus said having found the system pointless even when he had been under the fool's enchantments.

"From what I heard from Tom when he came to when Lily was pregnant when he had been at school the point system was not in use as it is now as there were a lot less favoritism," Regulus explained "it was only recently that the point system has been corrupted."

"All due to Dumbles my bet," Remus said with a guess as during the time waiting for Sirius to awaken he had taken a look back at his own life and seen the kind old man who had allowed him to go to school had done it for some less than kind reasons.

"Right in one," Regulus said "well I think since your Dominants have finally pulled their heads out of their asses I shall leave you all to get reacquainted and go prepared Grimmauld place so that Harrison has a place to stay during the summer for I refuse to let him stay all the times with his mates lest they get any naughty ideas." With a jaunty wave of his hand in farewell Regulus vanished leaving the mates alone. Waking up Regulus stretched out hearing some pops from his back as he looked over seeing Severus and Remus had moved or to the sides of his brother's beds and were holding their Submissive's hands as they went into the bonded space. Walking out the door and once more avoiding all the healers Regulus made his way to the Floo room and went back to his family home. Taking a look at the decay that has accumulated since he had been gone he summoned Kreacher to get to work in cleaning the place up for his son before he went to his mother's portrait. "Hello mother," he said.

"Regulus where in bloody hell have you been?" the picture screeched at him.

"Calm down mother I will explain," Regulus said as he summoned a chair and told her everything that had happened since she was the one person he had shared with his plans to go after the Dark Lord's Horcurx. "The only reason I am up is due to Harrison, your grandson, had been forced into bond space which woke the both of them up."

"Wait why was my Grandson into bonded space he can not have been old enough to go through a proper bonding yet?" Walburga Black asked leading to Regulus to inform her about all that he had learned about his son as he woman began to shake in utter rage at all that her Grandson had been forced to endure. "Please tell me you are planning revenge against them all."

"Well not the people he had been told were Lily's family for it seems before I was brought back Harrison's mates and their families took them to court and they have been sent to the Muggle wing of Azkaban and his "cousin" was Obliviated and sent to their foster care system. As for his former friends I snapped their wands and promised if they got new ones I would send them to court as well."

"Very well now tell me about my Grandson's mates," she ordered making him roll his eyes as he shared everything Harrison had shared about them with Kreacher bringing him some tea and biscuits before returning to cleaning the house. Their chat lasted late into the night before Regulus retired to the Lord's suite and taking his rightful place as the head of House Black and regent to the Houses of his mates until Harrison came of age. Going to a stand along the wall he pulled out the some old family wands which would last until he could go to a wandmaker for a new one before making sure the wards for the home were back up to full power. Crawling into bed Regulus allowed himself come down and morn his lost mates as well as his new duties to protect his son which from the sound of it was going to be time consuming job. He was unaware of falling asleep until the sound of a tapping at his window woke him up. With a grumble since he had technically not slept in almost twelve years he got out of his bed and went to let the owl in. The brown bird dropped the letter on the bedside table before departing.

_Lord Regulus Potter nee Black,_

_First of all welcome back to the Wizarding world after so long an absent. That being said it is my duty to summon you to trial for suspected Death Eater activity as well as unprovoked breaking of three underage Magicals' wands. Your trial has been set for Friday November 15._

_Amelia Bones: Head of the Magical Law Enforcement Department_

Looking at a magically updating calendar Regulus saw that the trial was just a few days away. Figuring this had to do with Dumbles as a way to get revenge for his pawns as well as get him away from his son, Regulus made his way to the house's Pensive room. Extracting several memories from both going after the locket as well as his talk with Harrison in his bonded space, making sure to to obscure the room for Harrison and his mates' protection, and put them into several bottles in preparation for this "trial." Once that was done he pulled out the diadem his son's mates had collected and cast some charms to see if he could detect the presence of a Horcrux. With a shock of surprise that had to do with it being so easily found but also its presence in a school full of children as from his reading Horcruxes created an aura that corrupted those around them. Taking note of the object for his growing list against Dumbles since the wards of Hogwarts should have detected such a dark object anywhere on the grounds before he pulled out the Basilisk fang and stabbed it down on the item. A scream seemed to escape the object as it was stabbed and began to melt from the venom, but when he tried to do it to the locket the fang would not penetrate the outer cover and no spell he cast seemed to open it. "Wait this is Slytherin locket it must only open to Parseltonge," he said smacking his forehead with his right hand. "Good thing I know someone who knows the language then," he said before sending a message to Tom for the man to come over. As he waited Regulus headed to Grimmauld Place's ward room and revoked Albus ability to access the home and found that since he was Lord Black and the Regent for his son he could revoke it to other properties as well with the exception of Hogwarts since he did not have access to either Slytherin or Huffelpuff lines of the castle and all four Founder lines were needed to oust a headmaster. Maybe he would talk to Lady Zabini later since she had stated that she and Blaise came from that line during the Yule.

"Master Regulus, Lord Slytherin is here to see you in the drawing room," Kreacher said entering the ward room.

"Thank you Kreacher some food would be much appreciated," he said as went to go greet his guest. "Thanks for coming so quickly Tom."

"Ah don't mention it Reg your letter said it was urgent," Tom said taking a seat in a high back chair before the fire.

"Well the Diadem had been on of the Dark Lord's Horcurxes and has been destroyed but the locket I found can only be destroyed once it is opened but as it belongs to your lineI think only snake language can open it," Regulus said handing the older man a cup of tea.

"I would be glad to help put an end to the Dark Lord's reign of terror," Tom said as he sipped his tea

"I also wanted to bring something to your attention that Harrison the Lordships of both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw that he can access when he comes of age that but I have power of regent of until then. And his Alpha comes from the line of Hufflepuff with the three of us we could actually oust Dumbles from Hogwarts," Regulus said.

"That sounds like a good idea but if we did that now he might use it to make different plans, no it is a better idea to keep him there as it is easier to keep track of him," Tom said raising a good point.

"Alright I will not act on my wish to get him a way from Harrison at the moment but if he keeps poking his crooked nose into Harrison's life again I will be bringing this up again,' Regulus said as they finished their tea. Standing up he lead Tom to one of the home's more protected rooms and took out Slytherin locket. With a sigh of having to destroy one of his lines missing artifacts Tom opened the locket as Regulus handed over the fang allowing Tom to destroy the Horcrux. Once the locket was open a strange man with strange snake-like features comes out of the locket muttering darkly at the pair of them. One a hunch Regulus used his wand to get rid of a Glamour spell to see if they can see who the Dark Lord really was. The pair watched as the features of the snake man bubbled before a familiar looking if young face took its place. "That son of a bitch," Regulus said as Tom used the fang to stab the locket making the phantom of a young Albus Dumbledore scream out in pain before he vanished. As the locket melted just as the diadem had done the pair sat back in shock the Dark Lord that was threatening the British Magical World was none other than Albus "too many fucking names" Dumbledore himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one chapter left.


	18. Voggek Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter book 1

Having destroyed the locket Tom and Regulus sank into a pair of chairs in shock at what the they had just learned. With a wave of his wand Regulus summoned some glasses of Firewhiskeys the pair of them and for a moment both men drank in silence. "You know even with the memories no one is going to pay any attention to this at all, I mean Horcruxes are not that well known," Tom said at last breaking the silence.

"I know Tom but I can't let him keep control of my son even before this and if it was not for his mates I would pull him out of that School and send him to Beauxbatons or something," Regulus said finishing his drink with one long gulp.

"Yeah I don't see Lucius taking his son out of Hogwarts it would be too much like running away in his mind, and I know Narcissa would not want Draco so far away," Tom said patting Regulus on his shoulder. "All we can do is find the rest of the man's Horcruxes I mean by your own information there are only two left Hufflepuff's cup and the snake."

"Yeah all we need to do is find where they are somewhere in England should not take long right," Regulus said rolling his eyes at the older man. "And before we do that we have to protect my son, his mates, and oh yes then there is my trial. You know he had to be the one to set the whole thing up for what I did to his little pawns," Regulus said

"I know Reg do you need help for it?" Tom asked.

"I need to do this on my own my creature is screaming at me to take care of this for my son since I was gone so long," Regulus said getting out of his chair and beginning to pace back and forth unknowingly bringing forth his Grimm traits as a dark aura surrounded him crackling in his agitation.

"Okay I get it Reg calm down before you break something," Tom said still seating in his chair knowing if he made the wrong move Regulus's creature would see him as a threat and attack.

"Do you think I can do that my son is practically in the Dark Lord's hands, a Dark Lord who from what Harrison told me was using you as the fall guy," Regulus said as Tom raised his arms in surrender.

"Regulus Potter-Black you listen to Tom or so help me I will have Kreacher put you in time out," Walburga called out from the hall making Tom let out a soft chuckle which he had the the sense of mind turn into a cough.

"Fine Mother," Regulus said rolling his eyes as Tom tried and failed to keep a straight face. The pair of men spent the rest of the night going over all the things they would need to do not only for the trial but plans on dealing with Dumbles now that they knew the truth about the man.

**Wizengamot Court Room 1A**

The trail of Heir Regulus Black as well as custody hearing for Harrison James Potter shall now commence," Amelia Bones said from her center seat striking her desk with the iron orb like gavel. "Amelia Bone Head of DMLE, Cornelius Fudge Minister Magic, Sadie Lesker Head of Creature Affairs, and Franklin Prewett Head of Magical Child Protection presiding. The charges are as followed, snapping three underage Magicals' wands without provocation, trying to gain illegal control of Harrison James Potter from his lawful Magical Guardian. Suspicion of being a Death Eater, and finally actions that lead to the death of James and Lily Potter," Amelia Bones said. "As you chose to represent yourself how do you plead?

"Not Guilty on all charges," Regulus said sending a glare to the side to where Albus sat looking smugly at him. Hearing the charges the only thing that was preventing him from bringing out his creature was Harrison and his mates, Sirius and his mate, Lord and Lady Malfoy, and the entire Weasley-Prewett clan were in the audience unfortunately so were both Pettigrew brats and Granger.

"Albus as you were the one to bring the charges to our attention do you have any evidence to support your claims?" Cornelius asked.

"Yes Minister I present my memory of the Mr. Black snapping the wands of Hermione Granger, Ronald Pettigrew as well as Ginevra Pettigrew right outside the Hogwart's Hospital Wing." Albus said taking out a bottle of his memories and handing it to Kingsley Shacklebolt who brought it to a courts clerk to see if the memory had not been altered. Once it had seen that the memory had not been altered the contents of the bottle were added to the courts Pensive. Sending a smirk at Regulus, Albus turned to watch the memory which had not been altered shortened to only show Regulus wandlessly summoned the three students wands and breaking them over his knee before ending. There was some gasps of shock as the memory ended.

"Heir Black do you still deny snapping the three students' wands?" Franklin Prewett asked.

"I never said I did not all I said was that I was not guilty of snapping them without provocation," Regulus clarified.

"Please explain Heir Black," Amelia said giving him a hard look.

"To do that I shall prove my innocent of the charge of trying to gain control of Harrison James Potter," Regulus said holding out a hand to Tom who was sitting at the Defense table and was given a piece of Parchment. "I have for the court Defense exhibit A," Regulus said "having been informed of this trial I went to get another Inheritance Test at Gringotts just in case." Regulus handed the parchment to Kingsley who once more took it the the clerk to test its authenticity once it had been proved to be true the dark skinned Auror read it aloud for the court.

**Regulus Arcturus Potter nee Black**

**Parents** :

  * _Alpha Father: Orion Black (Creature Dominant Grimm)_
  * _Omega Mother: Walburga Black (Creature Submissive dark elf)_



**Closest Living Relatives:**

  * _Older Brother: Sirius Black_
  * _Brother's Mates: Severus Snape and Remus Lupin_



**Godparents** :

  * _Cygnus Black III (Chosen by Walburga)_
  * _Legvistus Nott (Chosen by Orion)_



**Godsiblings** :

  * _Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black_
  * _Andromeda Tonks nee Black_
  * _Narcissa Malfoy nee Black_
  * _Theodore Nott Sr._



**Heirships** :

  * _Black (from both parents)_
  * _Crabbe (from Mother)_
  * _Nott (from Godfather)_



**Creature Inheritance:**

  * _Dominant Grimm_



**Mates** :

  * _Alpha: James Potter-Kitsune_
  * _Omega: Lily Potter nee Evens nee Riddle/Gaunt Naga_



**Offspring** :

  * _Harrison James Potter- Submissive Kitsune_



There was a moment of silence as Kingsley finished reading the document as Albus glared at the now smirking Regulus. "The charges of you trying to illegally gain control of Harrison James Potter and being responsible for both James and Lily Potter's death are not dropped," Amelia said. "I do not see how this document proves that you had a reason for snapping the wand of the three students, however."

"If I may beg the courts indulgence I would like to offer some background information in where I have been these last almost twelve years," Regulus said to the top bench and receiving a nod to continue. "James and Lily had been informed that our child was in danger from the dark lord and we had all been trying to find out why. One time at a family gathering I overheard my cousin, Bellatrix, talking about his plans to achieve immortality. Sensing the two were connected I began to research it until I found one of the hidden items that would bring this out called a Horcrux," Regulus said sending a side look at Dumbles to see how he was taking this news and to his shock the man did not even seem to be disturbed by him sharing this fact. "The object I found was located in a sea side cave and thinking it would not take me long I left without telling my mates. It seems to reach it was harder than I had thought even with the help of my personal House Elf. I was forced to drink a potion making me relieve all my darkest memories as well as making me utterly dehydrated. As the only choice was a lake that surrounded the island the object was located on I took a drink. This activated a secondary defense as Inferius began to surface out of the lake. I ordered my Elf to take the object out of there and destroy it at all cost," Regulus said.

"I object while this is rather a fascinating tale I do not see how it has anything to do with snapping Miss Granger and the Pettegrew children's wand," Albus said getting to his feet.

"I must agree," Cornelius said.

"I am getting to it Minister," Regulus said.

"Very well Regent Potter but please get to the point," Amelia said.

"Thank you Madam Bones," Regulus said with a slight bow. "The Inferius began to pull me to the lake when my creature interacted strangely to the potion I had had to drink. I had suddenly shifted into a Grimm as a wave of magic pushed the Inferius back to the water. This Magical explosion however left me drained and sent me into bonded space. My magic core had been so reduced that it would seem like I had died and by the time it was replenished enough it seems both of my mates had died at the hands of the Dark Lord," Regulus said shooting another look at Dumbles but to his surprise the man was actually leaning forward in interest. "I did not see any hope of getting out the the bonded space for even if Harrison had gone through his Creature Inheritance I did not see him entering the space before he had fully bonded with his mates. Thankfully I was proven wrong for less than a month ago I sense my son and I was able to enter his space. While we were in the space I finally got to know my son which I had not seen since he was around a year old. Sufficient to say I was furious when I found out how he had ended up in the space," Regulus said and was unable to help himself as a black aura surrounded him.

"And how did your son end up in his bonded space?" Sadie asked.

"Well Harrison informed me of what had happened to him since he had come into his Inheritance about how some of the people he had considered friends had revealed their true colors to him. It seemed that thee of these so-called friends decided to try to get him to break off from his mates," Regulus said leading to some gasp of both anger and shock as his pronouncement.

"Would I be correct the three that acted most strongly to Harrison's Inheritance were the two Pettigrews and Granger girl whose wands you snaped?" Franklin asked.

"That is correct it seems Ms. Granger had decided the best solution was to cast a memory charm on him to make him forget his mates not knowing that even if the spell had worked he would have regained his memory as soon as his Dominants had touched him," Regulus said as several members of the court glared at the Muggleborn witch who cowered a little in her seat. "Next there was young Ms. Pettigrew whose mother had filed a illegal Marriage Contract between her and my son. I now submit defense exhibit B the voided Marriage Contract as you can see if it had come to be carried out Harrison would be little more than the girl's slave with her controlling both his Lordships and his money. That was quickly ended once Harrison got his mates something Ms. Pettigrew did not seem to like as she began to try to spike Harrison's food and drink with love potions in what could be considered a plan of line theft," Regulus stated make more of the court glare at Albus's pawns. "And lastly there is Ronald Pettigrew who having seen neither of the girls's work decided on a more physical approach as he came after my son," Regulus said as his dark Grimm aura went haywire as he talked. "As it came out during a trial earlier this year about the life Harrison lived at those Muggle's home Harrison had withdrew within to himself especially when Ronald had decided to show his displeasure with him by raping my son. Thankfully my son's Dominants arrived before it was too late for while Harrison went into his bonded space young Ronald was stopped from raping him." The crowd looked as if they wanted to curse all three of Harrison's tormentors by now.

"Why did he not just shift into his creature form?" Sadie asked leaning forward.

"Well it seems when he came into his Inheritance Ronald had tried to throw him out a window with only Harrison's guardian and housemates stopping it so my son told me he fought off the change forcing him into his bonded space rather than anything Ronald might have done to him in his Kitsune form."

"Excuse us for a moment," Madam Bones said as she cast a secrecy spell on her and the other main judges allowing them to confer for a moment in private. After about ten minutes Amelia took down the charm and sending both Regulus and Harrison a gentle smile she stated, "After some discussion we have stuck the charge of unprovoked snapping of the wands." Regulus almost let out a cheer as Amelia shifted her glance to Hermione, Ron and Ginny "As for you three I have not choice but to keep with Regent Potter's decisions to snap your wands. I am also revoking Headmaster's Dumbledore's request to make the three of you wards of Hogwarts. We see no choice than to transfer you to Voggek," Amelia said making Ron and Ginny's faces fall and Hermione to tilt her head in confusion before lifting her hand into the air to ask a question. "Yes Ms Granger do you have a problem with our ruling?"

"Um not really I was just wondering about Voggek I don't think I have heard of that school before" Hermione said.

"Miss Granger that is due to the fact that Voggek is less of a school and more of an oh what do the Muggles call it?" Cornelius said looking to the others.

"It is the Magical equivalent to a juvenile detention center," Tom said speaking up.

"Wait you can't send me to **Juvie** ," Hermione protested as she stood up and looked as if she wanted to curse them all.

"Yes we can and we have now sit down Ms. Granger" Amelia said. "It is our judgment that the three of you shall remain at Voggek until you are of age where you will be judged to see if you can resume normal society if not you will be sent to the minimum security ward of Azkaban," Amelia said after Hermione finally sat down. With sidelong look Regulus almost burst out in laughter as he saw Dumbles look as if he had swallowed a full bottle of Skele-grow as several members of the Magical Law Enforcement came to stand by his three pawns to make sure they did not try to leave after the court was finished. Turning back to Regulus, Amelia stated, "now all that is left is the charge of being a Death Eater."

"That is easy to prove my innocence," Regulus said as he began to roll of the sleeve of his right arm revealing a blank arm.

"And what does that prove?" Franklin asked.

"It seems that Voldy would mark his followers on their right forearm," Regulus said.

"And how did you come up with that knowledge?" Cornelius asked unknowingly rubbing his own right arm where he had been secretly marked near the end of the last war, Rather than answer Regulus turned back to the audience and caught Lucius's eye and gave him a slight nod. With a sigh Lucius stood up and rolled up his sleeve to reveal very faint Dark Mark making sever people gasp in shock.

" **I knew you Malfoys were nothing more than Death Eater scum** ," Ron Pettigrew shouted from where he was sitting.

"Mr. Pettigrew be quite before I hold you in contempt of court," Amelia said. "I assume you have a reason for revealing yourself to be a Death Eater even if your son is one of Harrison's mate?"

"Yes he does I now present defense exhibit C, the memory of Lucius getting his mark," Regulus said handing to over. Once more after it had been verified the memory was shown.

" _Curse you old man I will get free of this somehow_ ," Lucius's voice was heard from the memory despite his mouth not moving as the scene began to quake as if Lucius was fighting against himself as his arm was held out and the snake like man that many considered the Dark Lord held out his wand to the blonde's arm.  
" _Do you Lucius Scorpius Malfoy heir to the Great and Most Noble House of Malfoy agree to take on the aims of myself as I go to make our world a better place_?" Voldemort asked his hand pressed into Lucius's flesh.  
" _Yes my Lord_ ," Lucious said while at the same time his voice screamed out " ** _NO YOU VILE AND EVIL BASTARD I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE ON BOTH YOU AND MY FATHER WHEN I GET FREE OF THIS BLASTED IMPERIO_** ," Hearing Lucius's spoken reply Voldemort dug his wand in deeper into the blonde man's arm muttering some spell under his breath as the Dark Mark appeared on his arm.  
" _Rise Heir Malfoy and join your bothers and sisters Death Eaters_ ," Voldemort said moving out of the way revealing a group of Death Eaters all of which were not wearing mask. There was some grasp from the court as their identities were revealed but no more so than when the memory ended just as the next person to get the mark got to his knees as Lucius took his place among the gathered Death Eaters revealing a young Cornelius Fudge.

The Minister gulped as all eyes turned towards him reaching into his official robes for his wand only for two stunners, one from Kingsley and the other from Amelia knock him out. " **ORDER**!" Amelia called out over the din that had risen in the large court room. "Shacklebolt send for a pair of Aurors to collect our former Minister here," she said kicking Fudge with her shoe "and one to take Lord Malfoy's memory to the Department of Ministries so they can get all the Death Eaters from it." Shacklebolt nodded as he cast a pair of messenger Patronus to follow her order as before he reached in and collected Fudge's wand as well as rolling up the man's sleeve to reveal his Mark. Once the Aurors had arrived to collect Fudge and the Memory Amelia was finally able to get the court back into a state of order. "With this latest bit of evidence you are cleared of all charges Regent Potter," Amelia said making Harrison let out a happy shriek the only thing stopping from rushing forward to hug his Daddy were Blase's arms around his waist and Draco's hand on his shoulder. Amelia gave Harrison an indulgent smile as she turned to Lucius. "Lord Malfoy for the service you have done for the Ministry I will see you are properly reward," Amelia said as she banged her gavel ending the court. As the remaining main judges left the court Blaise and Draco let Harrison go so he could go hug Regulus as Draco can't help but turn to his side and hug his own father.

" _This would put a stop to people bad mouthing the Malfoy name,_ " Draco thought to himself as both him and his mother all thoughts of Pureblood refinement shoved out the window as they hugged a stunned Lucius who had only thought to use the memory to clear his name never having thought it would help get Fudge out of office, he had even forgotten that Fudge had been there thanks to being Imperioed. As the Malfoys hugged with tears running from their eyes, and Harrison hugged his Daddy the Magical Law Enforcement Officers cuffed and lead Ronald, Hermione, and Ginny out of the room having cast a silencing charm on the three of them. Albus rolled his tongue furiously in his cheeks wanting to get back to his office to handle the fallout of yet another one of his ruined plan for the brat.

The trial made headlines in the Nightly Prophet as the fact that the Minister of Magic had been revealed to be a Death Eater, while not touching on any personal information about Regulus or Lucius was revealed, though Lucius was given credit for the capture of Fudge as well as a large number of raids that had collected around thirty formerly freed Death Eaters. With only a small line about Hermione Granger and the two young Pettigrews being sent to Voggek for line theft and other crimes. Albus could not contain his anger, as he ate in his room away from the students and other staff, as he crumpled the Prophet and threw it into the fire before he began to throw around the small glass machines that littered his office. After he he smashed all of them did the old Headmaster collapse into his golden throne like chair in exhaustion. The only bright spot was that he had been informed right before that damnable issue of the Prophet had arrived that the Triwiazrd Tournament was planned to come back next year. Hearing this Albus began to make plans to use the tournament to get Harry back under his control.

**Meanwhile in an undisclosed and unplotable location.**

Albus Dumbledore sat in his dark throne like chair having read the article in the Prophet about numerous servants being rounded up as well as the betrayal of Lucius Malfoy he would make the man suffer for this. "It seems our plans might have to be pushed back my precious," Albus said stroking the head of his large familiar who was curled around his waist. Nagini just hissed at her Master as if she was a dog rather than a Maledictus stuck in her snake form. "I have a feeling my duplicate is planing something as well," Albus said to himself his hand running through his short beard, which unlike the other Albus who let it grow out, was kept to just to his shoulders. "At least before he was apprehended at that bloody trial Fudge did pass on that the Triwazrd would be coming back next year which would be a perfect opportunity to get rid of Harrison all I need is one of my men into that school of my "good" side to help me pull it off. And I think I know just the person," Albus said as he gently stood up letting Nagini to slide off his lap as he marched out of the room his midnight black robes swirling behind as he went to follow up on a rumor he had heard from Fudge a couple of years ago.

The rest of Harrison's third year went smoothly as he went back to class after the trial. With Sirius being a free man and Peter Pettigrew in Azkaban there no big events during Halloween like the last two year had. Professor Snape and Remus finally came back to the castle with Sirius allowing him to spend time with all three of his Godfathers as his Daddy spent time to get their home ready for the Yule. And with Hermione and the two Pettigrews out of the school he had been able to focus on his work improving in all his classes apart from Divination which he dropped out of at last. With making plans for the coming tournament Albus, as Minerva had begun to pull away now that the compulsions on her were gone, was having to do most of the work on Hogwarts end himself. When the Yule came around Harrison had never had such a celebration as he spent the break in his new home of #12 Girmmauld Place meeting the Portrait of his Grandmother for the first time. On the actual day of the celebration the Malfoy family, as well as both Zabinis and Tom all turned up as Harrison snuggled into place between his two Dominants with a happy sigh. Harrison would have been content to just sit there between them even before they brought out his Yule gifts, but he actually fell off the couch as his uncles stepped forward to share the news that they were expecting a child. There was a moment of silence before Regulus pulled his older brother into a tight hug and Walburge could be heard letting out a happy screech from the hall at the news.

"How far along are you cousin?" Narcissa asked as he hugged the Submissive.

"We just found out last week," Severus said throwing an arm over Sirius's shoulder and planting a kiss to the top of Sirius's forehead.

"Knock it off Sev," Sirius whined as he rubbed the kiss away making Severus and Remus laugh at him. "From what the healers told me I shall be giving birth sometime in June or July," Sirius said almost jumping in joy as he pulled Harrison into a tight hug. "I know you are rather young Harrison but I would like you to be my child's Godfather," he said making Harrison smile up at him and hug his fellow Submissive even tighter.

"I would love to as long as Uncles Snape and Lupin agree," Harrison responded back his head on his Uncle's chest.

"We would love for it Harrison," Severus said ruffling his nephew's hair having a hard time to recall that before this year he had hated the boy.

"I am going to be a Godfather," Harrison cheered as he let go of Sirius and went to hug his mates who gave him matching kisses to his cheeks. Unfortunately the news of Sirius's pregnancy also made his mother, and both his Mates to order him to stay at Grimmauld Place and away from Dumbles. Harrison was disappointed as he had loved to spend time with his Uncle at school and hearing stories about James and Lily. But all the adults had agreed for Regulus and Tom had shared with them all about a young Dumbledore coming out of Slytherin's Locket when they destroyed it. The news they had decided not to share with Harrison, Draco, and Blaise until that coming summer so they could have a chance to teach the group Occlumency so Albus would not be aware that they were on to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all me readers for sticking with me, bad grammar, spelling, and all. So you confused yet. Don't worry A Kitsune and a Flaming Sippy Cup will hopefully answer them.


End file.
